Świt ichneumona
by Nagualini
Summary: Severus Snape rozpoczyna karierę na stanowisku nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Musi porzucić nawyki szpiega i śmierciożercy, a zamiast tego nauczyć się pracy z dziećmi i młodzieżą. Trudności z dostosowaniem się do nowej sytuacji to tylko jeden z jego problemów... Pre-canon. Powiedzmy, że łatka, ale "wiele musi się zmienić, żeby wszystko pozostało bez zmian".
1. ROZDZIAŁ I TRZYDZIEŚCI KĄPIELI DO TYŁU

**Nagualini**

 **ŚWIT ICHNEUMONA**

* * *

 **Rozdział I**

 **TRZYDZIEŚCI KĄPIELI DO TYŁU**

– Czy podtrzymuje pan złożone podczas wstępnego przesłuchania zeznanie? To prawda, że przez cztery lata był pan aktywnym śmierciożercą?

Tak.

Szmery na sali.

– Czy ma pan coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

– Nie.

Szmery wzmogły się, stopniowo przechodząc w niespokojny gwar. Sędzia Bartemiusz Crouch oderwał wzrok od leżących na pulpicie dokumentów i po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia. Zaraz jednak zreflektował się i kilkukrotnie uderzył młotkiem w stół.

– Proszę o spokój!

To był tajny proces i właściwie wcale go nie było. „Musimy mieć pewność", mówiono w Wizengamocie. Ale przedstawicieli prasy nie dopuszczono.

Oskarżony tkwił bez ruchu na krześle pośrodku sali. Niewątpliwie był bardzo młody. Kiedyś. Dajmy na to, pół roku temu. Teraz wyglądał przede wszystkim na wycieńczonego. Czarne włosy, zbyt długie i wyraźnie brudne, smętnie zwisały wokół wymizerowanej twarzy. Na jej tle długi nos, pobielały od panującego w sali chłodu, sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze większego. Za duże spodnie, cienka, poszarzała koszula, zdarte buty. Myślałby kto, że chłopak spędził co najmniej rok w Azkabanie, pomyślał z irytacją Crouch. Kto nam uwierzy, że dostaliśmy go takiego?

– Z zeznań dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a, wynika, że przez ostatni rok świadomie dostarczał mu pan cennych informacji, dotyczących planów i zamierzeń Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Chyba pan nie zaprzeczy?

– Nie. Oczywiście, że nie.

– Zdawał pan sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore przekazuje te informacje Ministerstwu Magii?

Oskarżony wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Proszę wybaczyć – skłonił się nieco teatralnie, w jego głosie zabrzmiała drwina. – Ale nie uważam Ministerstwa za szczególnie prężnie działającą instytucję.

Crouch zacisnął zęby, jego lewa powieka zadrgała. Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu widział człowieka, który z taką nonszalancją kopał sobie grób. Byłoby to godne podziwu, gdyby nie było tak irytujące. Ten proces, skoro wreszcie do niego doszło (choć, oczywiście, oficjalnie wcale go nie było), miał stanowić czystą formalność. Najwyraźniej jednak zanosiło się na niespodzianki. Facet gotów doprowadzić do tego, że trzeba go będzie posadzić. A, na Merlina, w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni Crouch zmuszony był uniewinnić kilku prawdziwych gnojków. Sytuacja zaczynała robić się absurdalna.

– Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie!

– No więc dobrze – mruknął z pewną irytacją oskarżony. – Owszem, nie wykluczałem takiej możliwości.

– Większość pana… kolegów – usta Croucha mimowolnie wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia – uznałaby te fakty za okoliczność łagodzącą.

– Zapewne.

Okoliczność łagodzącą, dobry Boże! Większość uznałaby to za dar niebios. Crouch już od dwóch miesięcy prowadził procesy śmierciożerców. Większość z nich wiła się jak węgorze w beczce. „Byłem pod wpływem _Imperiusa_ , nie wiedziałem, co robię!" Tak, w kilku przypadkach to mogła być prawda. „Mam żonę i dzieci!" (Ten argument Crouch mógł zrozumieć.) Widział cwane mendy, gotowe sprzedać własną matkę, gdyby to mogło w czymś pomóc. Widział adwokatów, którzy z pełnym przekonaniem dowodzili niestabilności emocjonalnej swych klientów i podawali liczne przypadki niegodziwych manipulacji, jakim Czarny Pan poddawał ich psychikę. (Przypadek Lucjusza Malfoya. Crouch do tej pory uważał, że uniewinnienie go było wynikiem prawniczych sztuczek i góry pieniędzy. Oraz poważnym błędem.) Widział wszelką możliwą podłość i nędzę. Ludzi wpółobłąkanych ze strachu, plujących jadem i skamlących o łaskę. Jak Igor Karkarow, człowiek bez wątpienia na granicy obłędu, który wciąż żebrał o ponowne, trzecie już przesłuchanie, twierdząc, że obecność dementorów odświeżyła mu pamięć. I udało mu się, za trzy dni Crouch znów będzie musiał wysłuchiwać mieszanki błagań, jęków i niedorzecznego bełkotu. A przecież byli i tacy, którym dementora wystarczyło pokazać na obrazku, żeby załamali się jak domek z kart i zaczęli sypać.

Ten tutaj… Ten tutaj spędził trzy tygodnie w areszcie tymczasowym przy Azkabanie. Schwytany, poszedł za aurorem (jak on sam młodym i niezbyt roztropnym), bez oporów, z jakąś piekielną rezygnacją. Po wstępnym przesłuchaniu, kiedy to podał kilka nazwisk, bez najmniejszej jednak próby wybielenia własnej osoby, dał się zamknąć w celi. Siedział tam spokojnie, nie starając się ani o obrońcę (nawet teraz go sobie nie zażyczył), ani o wyznaczenie terminu rozprawy. Można to było uznać za wyraz albo szaleństwa – w co Crouch wątpił – albo absolutnej pewności siebie. Za tym ostatnim przemawiałyby późniejsze wypadki. Z drugiej jednak strony – sędzia zadrżał lekko – nigdy jeszcze nie widział takiej odporności na dementorów. W porządku, to był tylko areszt, ale mimo wszystko… Młody urzędnik, który odwiedził oskarżonego w celi, twierdził, że mężczyzna do dementorów odnosił się co najwyżej jak do uciążliwych much, które odpędza leniwym machnięciem ręki. „Nie używa _patronusa_ , oczywiście" – opowiadał czarodziej, przygnębiony jak każdy po przechadzce korytarzami Azkabanu – „żadnych zaklęć, żadnej wykrywalnej magii. Jakby… nie wiem… jakby go nic nie obchodzili". Jakby byli najmniejszym z jego problemów, sprecyzował Crouch, kiedy sam poszedł przyjrzeć się więźniowi. Coś postawiło blokadę między osadzonym a strażnikami i raczej nie było to pogodne wspomnienie. Prawie jak u Bellatrix Lestrange, którą od dementorów oddzielało desperackie pragnienie zemsty i żałoba po Czarnym Panu. Prawie. Jednak inaczej.

Koniec końców, więzień siedział, dopóki niczym diabeł z pudełka nie pojawił się Dumbledore ze swoimi rewelacjami. I listą osób, które wychudłemu młodzianowi zawdzięczały zdrowie albo i życie. Świadkowie. Byli tu wczoraj, byli i dziś przed południem.

– Moniza D'Arcy, informatorka ministerstwa, wywieziona w bezpieczne miejsce na trzy godziny przed nalotem śmierciożerców na jej dom. Ksenofilius i Pandora Lovegoodowie, wydawcy, wraz z noworodkiem płci żeńskiej przechwyceni przez aurorów przed wybuchem pożaru w redakcji ich czasopisma. Annabel Wood, aurorka – wyjątkowo sprawnie i w ostatniej chwili zastosowane przeciwzaklęcie łagodzące skutki _Sectumsempry_. Mówią panu coś te nazwiska, czy mam czytać dalej?

– „Noworodek płci żeńskiej" brzmi znajomo.

Stłumione, nerwowe śmiechy na sali.

Niemożliwy. Zupełnie niemożliwy. Bartemiusz Crouch musiał przemóc w sobie nagłą ochotę, żeby chwycić oskarżonego za szczupłe ramiona i solidnie nim potrząsnąć.

– A Lily i James Potterowie, z małoletnim synem…

Nie skończył. Oskarżony zerwał się z miejsca, zaciskając dłonie na drewnianej barierce. W jego obojętnych dotąd oczach zapłonął ogień, na policzki wystąpiły niezdrowe rumieńce.

– Potterowie nie żyją.

Sędzia Crouch cofnął się nieco.

– Owszem, ale przez trzy miesiące poprzedzające…

– POTTEROWIE. NIE. ŻYJĄ.

Na sali zapadła cisza. W pierwszym rzędzie siwowłosy czarodziej z długą srebrną brodą westchnął i niecierpliwie potrząsnął głową. Co za bierność, co za tępy opór. „Chcę umrzeć!", dobre sobie! Fakt, rozegrał to bezbłędnie. Nie robił nic, żeby złamać obietnicę daną tamtej strasznej nocy. Nie próbował kłamać (a Merlin wie, że potrafił!), nie próbował też, chwała Bogu, zrobić sobie krzywdy. Dla sprawnego czarodzieja, nawet pozbawionego różdżki, zaciszna osobna cela i wypchany sianem materac to idealny zestaw „samobójstwo – zrób to sam". Nie próbował zrobić nic. Być może jednak, pomyślał Dumbledore, to nienajgorszy znak. Jeśli człowiek, który utracił wszystko, wciąż zdolny jest do bezinteresownej złośliwości – pozostaje jakaś nadzieja.

„Załatwimy wszystko drogą oficjalną, przy najbliższej okazji oddasz się w ręce aurorów, spróbuję cię wyciągnąć, to nie powinno być aż tak trudne" – mówił mu trzy tygodnie temu. To było piekielnie trudne, bo jak się okazało, jego były uczeń zamienił „chcę umrzeć" na „chcę posiedzieć w Azkabanie i pokutować, dopóki chłopiec nie podrośnie". Niedoczekanie. Chce pokuty, dobrze, będzie miał pokutę. Ale dyrektor Hogwartu miał własną, bardzo sprecyzowaną wizję pokuty w tym konkretnym przypadku. Pokuty zdrowej, oczyszczającej… I nade wszystko przydatnej. Nic bardziej szkodliwego od jałowego poświęcenia… Może z wyjątkiem chipsów. Oczy Dumbledore'a spotkały się z oczami sędziego i dyrektor Hogwartu ledwo dostrzegalnie pokręcił głową. Tematu Potterów nie należało drążyć.

– Spokój! – rzekł Crouch surowo, choć głos lekko mu zadrżał. Oskarżony jednak nie zamierzał dłużej się awanturować. Po chwilowym wybuchu z powrotem osunął się na krzesło. Iskry w jego oczach zgasły.

– I co ja mam z panem zrobić?

Głupie pytanie, skarcił się w myślach Crouch, i dowodzące bezradności.

– Azkaban, być może? – w głosie oskarżonego kpina w równych proporcjach mieszała się z nadzieją.

Azkaban! Być może! Zazwyczaj wszystko toczyło się ustalonym trybem. Prokurator przedstawiał akt oskarżenia, obrońca te oskarżenia odpierał. Sędzia Crouch miał zważyć wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym wydać wyrok – surowy, bezstronny, nieodwołalny. Tymczasem wszystko szło nie tak. Prokurator, Neil Bustorpe, dość nerwowy młodzian ze skłonnością do jąkania, przedstawił standardowy zestaw zarzutów. Śmierciożerstwo, działanie na szkodę, zaklęcia niewybaczalne. Oskarżony nie tylko przyznał się do wszystkiego, ale i uzupełnił wywód kilkoma istotnymi szczegółami. Obrońcy nie miał, sam bronić się najwyraźniej nie zamierzał. Sędzia odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że przyszło mu tu odgrywać rolę adwokata.

– Milczeć! Nie do podsądnego należy wydanie wyroku.

– Myślałem, że to było pytanie.

– To jest pytanie: – rozzłościł się Crouch. – Wyrzekł się pan Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, od pół roku był pan _de facto_ dobrze zakonspirowanym szpiegiem Ministerstwa, ocalił pan od śmierci kilkoro czarodziejów. Co skłania pana do upartego przekonania, że powinienem osadzić pana w Azkabanie?

Oskarżony ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

– Zasłużyłem na to, jak sądzę.

– Ostatni rok …

– To niewiele, w porównaniu z trzema poprzednimi.

Siedzący w pierwszym rzędzie Albus Dumbledore z zastanowieniem podrapał się po brodzie.

– Ale decyzja, oczywiście, należy do pana. – oskarżony skłonił się w stronę sędziego.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – rzekł sucho Crouch. – I została podjęta. Proszę oskarżonego o powstanie.

Mężczyzna wstał, Crouch odchrząknął i zaczął urzędowym tonem.

– Po zapoznaniu się z materiałem dowodowym i zeznaniami świadków sąd uznał, że oskarżony Severus Tobiasz Snape winien jest zarzucanych mu czynów, to jest aktywnego śmierciożerstwa i pięcioletniego pozostawania w służbie Czarnego Pana. Jednakowoż, biorąc pod uwagę późniejsze postępowanie oskarżonego, to jest przez ostatni rok rzekomej służby działanie z narażeniem życia na rzecz Ministerstwa Magii i heroiczną postawę obywatelską, a także doceniając wyraźną skruchę oskarżonego, sąd uznaje wcześniejsze zarzuty za niebyłe. Severusie Snape, jest pan wolny – oświadczył sędzia Crouch. I nieco zbyt energicznie uderzył młotkiem w pulpit.

xxxXXXxxx

Na szczycie wzgórza panowała ciemność. I ciepło, rozkoszne ciepło, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z celami Azkabanu czy lochami Wizengamotu. Nocny wiatr szarpał szatami dwóch czarodziejów, którzy najwyraźniej właśnie tutaj wyznaczyli sobie spotkanie. W zasadzie jedną szatą. Młodszy z czarodziejów miał na sobie cienki, poszarpany mugolski płaszcz.

– Severusie, co to, na Merlina, miało znaczyć?

Snape uniósł brew.

– Obawiam się, Albusie, że nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Mimo dzielącej ich różnicy wieku i szacunku, z jakim Snape zwracał się do swego dawnego nauczyciela, nie był już w stanie w prywatnej rozmowie tytułować go profesorem. Nie po tym, jak wykrzykiwał mu w twarz wszelkie możliwe obelgi i najcięższe oskarżenia. Nie po tym, kiedy rzucił się na niego z całą pierwszą rozpaczą, wściekłością i buntem. „Miałeś ją chronić, obiecałeś ją chronić, ty cholerny, pieprzony skurwysynu!". Powrót do „profesora" po czymś takim byłby równie fałszywy, jak absurdalny.

Zostać w Azkabanie? Niemal prosić o najwyższy wymiar kary? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile musiałem przygotować, zanim…

– Zdaję sobie sprawę.

– Myślałem, że już to omawialiśmy.

– Oczywiście. I, o ile pamiętam, pozwoliłeś mi obrać własną strategię.

– Owszem, ale…

– Gryffindor, prawda?

– Słucham?

Snape westchnął.

– Albusie, jako dyrektor słusznie zachowujesz w tajemnicy informację, do którego domu sam należałeś. Ale tylko Gryfon mógłby do tego stopnia nie pojmować ślizgońskiej strategii. Maska, Albusie. Krukon założy maskę, jeśli uzna to za wyższą konieczność, a będzie przy tym tak drętwy, że rozpozna go nawet średnio rozgarnięty charłak. Puchon pomyli maskę z własnym siedzeniem lub na niej usiądzie, co na jedno wychodzi. Gryfon uważa zakładanie maski za godną pogardy sztuczkę, a Ślizgon…

Albus Dumbledore nieoczekiwanie wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Severusie, jesteś niepoprawny. Jesteś genialny. Ślizgon założy maskę, jeszcze zanim spojrzy w lustro przed występem, co?

– Mniej więcej.

– Przepraszam, Severusie. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się… Myślałem, że w twoim obecnym stanie ducha…

– Będę się nad sobą rozczulał tak bardzo, że pomylę osobiste z istotnym? Nie, Albusie. Mój stan ducha nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Czarny Pan powróci, to twoje własne słowa. Złożyłem obietnicę i nie zamierzam się uchylać. Po prostu działam… własnymi metodami. I zapewniam cię, niezbyt mi pilno do Azkabanu. Mają tam bahanki w materacach. Nie mówiąc o pluskwach czy wszach. I naprawdę niełatwo wyczarować patronusa tak, żeby dementor nie połapał się, co go trafiło.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i w zamyśleniu pogładził się po brodzie.

– Tak, zapewne.

Na twarz Snape'a wystąpił lekki rumieniec. Przez chwilę obaj mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem. „Łżesz", mówiły oczy Dumbledore'a. „Tak, i nie oczekuj niczego innego", zdawało się odpowiadać chłodne spojrzenie młodzieńca. Dyrektor pierwszy opuścił wzrok.

– A więc oczekujemy cię pod koniec sierpnia – rzekł konwersacyjnym tonem.

Snape skinął głową.

– A do tego czasu…

– Do tego czasu posiedzę trochę w swoim parszywym mugolskim gniazdku, jeśli pozwolisz. Zostało mi jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Jestem jakieś trzydzieści kąpieli do tyłu i potrzebuję czystej pary spodni. Poza tym, Spinner's End to doskonałe miejsce, żeby pogrążyć się w depresji i poużalać nad sobą przy butelce whisky.

– Zakładam, że całkiem niedługo czeka cię jeszcze jedno spotkanie?

Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez twarz Snape'a.

– Masz absolutną rację, Albusie.

Dumbledore zrobił kilka kroków i odwrócił się nagle.

– Ach! Nawiasem mówiąc, pudło, Severusie.

– Co? – nie zrozumiał Snape.

– Hufflepuff. Poszukiwacze zaginionego siedzenia. – Dumbledore mrugnął i aportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

xxxXXXxxx

Zbyt dumny, by w tej jednej sprawie mówić prawdę, nawet jeśli kłamstwo jest niewyobrażalnie głupie. Żaden więzień nigdy nie wyczarował patronusa w Azkabanie. Nawet, jeśli miał na tyle czystą duszę, żeby to zrobić – a Albus Dumbledore nie potrafiłby z ręką na sercu nazwać Snape'a człowiekiem o czystej duszy – bez różdżki mógłby sobie tę duszę najwyżej oprawić w ramki. Tyle że istniała inna metoda na utrzymanie dementorów z dala od siebie. Mało kto wiedział, że powstrzymać dementora, to przyjąć dementora. Odepchnąć dementora, to przekonać go, że nie ma u ciebie czego szukać. Zwyciężyć dementora to przeciwstawić mu ból silniejszy, niż wszystko, co sam umie wyprodukować. Cokolwiek nosił w sercu Severus Snape, było raną większą, niż mógłby zadać szwadron strażników Azkabanu. I mimo tego zdołał obmyślić tę drobną ślizgońską gierkę…

Biedny mały Sev. Mały, chudy, przemądrzały Sev, z długim nosem wetkniętym w książkę albo kociołek, z niespokojnym wzrokiem wciąż wypatrującym, skąd nadejdzie cios. Biedny młody Sev, tak szybko uczący się opanowywać każdą niekontrolowaną emocję. Dość bystry, żeby z prawdy zrobić broń i wprząc ją we własną służbę. „Zasłużyłem na to, jak sądzę". Mówić prawdę, żeby oszukać wszystkich. Doskonałe. I nieco przerażające.

xxxXXXxxx

Nim Snape'owi udało się dotrzeć do drzwi brzydkiego, niczym się nie wyróżniającego domu w Spinner's End, drogę zastąpiła mu wysoka sylwetka.

– Severusie!

Elegancki czarodziej o jasnych, niemal białych włosach, szeroko rozpostarł ramiona. Snape spojrzał na nie, jakby otworzyły się przed nim szczęki akromantuli i zadowolił się powściągliwym skinieniem głowy.

– Lucjuszu.

Zresztą drugi były śmierciożerca, gdy bliżej przyjrzał się szatom Snape'a, również zrezygnował z zamiaru obejmowania. Dyskretnie pozwolił dłoniom zatoczyć okrągły, niejasny gest, mający oznaczać czułe, lecz raczej bezdotykowe powitanie.

– Okropnie wyglądasz.

– Tak, po wyjściu z Azkabanu ludzie zazwyczaj wyglądają elegancko jak w dniu owutemów. I sieją woń fiołków, gdziekolwiek stąpną.

Lucjusz Malfoy zaśmiał się grzecznie i nieco automatycznie.

– Prawda, mam nad tobą sporą przewagę czasową.

„I przesiedziałeś w areszcie raptem półtora dnia" – niewypowiedziana myśl przesunęła się za oczami Severusa, wpadając gładko do jednej z bezpiecznych przegródek umysłu.

– Jak dzieciak? – zapytał zamiast tego.

– No wiesz, jak to dzieciak. Narcyza trzęsie się nad nim bez chwili przerwy.

– Można powiedzieć, że mały Draco ma szczęście – zaczął ostrożnie Snape.

Lucjusz przyglądał mu się z uprzejmym zaciekawieniem, lekko przechylając głowę.

– Ma znowu ojca w domu – wyjaśnił Snape.

– A, tak. Ten proces to była czysta formalność.

– Oczywiście.

– Twój za to wypadł wspaniale – dodał Malfoy.

Snape uniósł brwi.

– No proszę. Znasz przebieg zamkniętego procesu, który ponoć nie miał miejsca. I to jeszcze tego samego dnia.

– Mój drogi, nie sądzisz chyba, że nie mam już żadnych uszu… i oczu w Wizengamocie?

– Jestem pewien, że masz.

– Więc powiedzmy, że… widziałem twój proces. Znakomita linia obrony. Ten numer z „jestem takim strasznym, złym śmierciożercą, zamknijcie mnie, choć uratowałem tyle cennych tyłków…". Kilka pionków! Za Potterów!

Żadnej myśli za oczami. Wszystkie sznurki mocno zaciśnięte w dłoniach.

– Założę się, że Czarny Pan nigdy nie dostał równie pięknego prezentu. Choć w obecnej sytuacji to oczywiście… – Malfoy zawiesił głos.

– Nie ma żadnego znaczenia – dokończył gładko Snape. Jego twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu.

– Myślisz, że on…

Severus rozłożył ręce w geście, który mógł oznaczać wszystko i nic.

– Może przyjdzie taki moment – zagaił neutralnym tonem Lucjusz – że bardziej na miejscu będzie pozbyć się naszej małej pamiątki – nieznacznym, ledwo zauważalnym ruchem musnął lewe przedramię.

Spróbuj, tylko spróbuj, Lu. W każdej chwili mogę dostarczyć ci odpowiednią fiolkę. A kiedy już wbijesz igłę w żyłę, kiedy płomień rozejdzie się po całym ciele – odkryjesz cudowne właściwości tatuaży z salonu Lorda V. i w zaskoczeniu dowiesz się, z jak niezwykłych miejsc można krwawić… Stop. To nie byłoby w żaden sposób użyteczne.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to było… konieczne – powiedział Snape chłodno.

– Tak czy owak – Malfoy wycofał się jak kobra po nieudanym ataku – Byłeś niesamowity. Biedny stary Bartie Crouch wyglądał, jakby gotów był osobiście wydupczyć gumochłona, byle tylko puścić cię wolno. „Doceniając wyraźną skruchę oskarżonego"… – Lucjusz zamilkł na chwilę. Nie doczekawszy się reakcji rozmówcy, strzepnął nieistniejący pyłek z gorsu i – jak gdyby nigdy nic – podjął dalszą konwersację.

– A czy prawdą są te plotki, jakoby…

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Jako że twarz Snape'a przypominała grzeczny kawałek skały, Malfoy zdecydował się na nieślizgońską taktykę wprost.

– Stary pomyleniec naprawdę chce cię w szkole? Po tym wszystkim?

Kąciki warg Snape'a uniosły się nieznacznie. Wyglądał teraz jak bardzo brudny, bardzo zadowolony kot.

– Severusie, jesteś genialnym sukinsynem.

– Prawda?

xxxXXXxxx

Wanna była… wanną. Niezbyt piękną i mocno wiekową, z poodpryskiwaną tu i ówdzie emalią i żółtymi zaciekami, ale jednak… wanną. Trzecia z kolei woda w porównaniu z poprzednimi była już prawie przezroczysta. Długie, szczupłe ciało, zazwyczaj blade, teraz poróżowiałe od gorąca i szorowania, stopniowo zaczynało się odprężać. Mężczyzna obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem swoje chude nogi i zapadniętą klatkę piersiową. Trzeba będzie coś zrobić także i z tym, w końcu. Ale to później. Później.

Severus przymknął oczy i wdychał unoszący się w łazience zapach mydła i pary. Skup się na prostych sprawach. Woda. Ciepło. Nieobecność dementorów. Prawie bezpiecznie. Po jednej myśli naraz. Spokojnie. Trzeba to obejrzeć, kiedyś w końcu trzeba to zrobić.

Co za bajzel. W Azkabanie i… i wtedy, wcześniej… i tamtej nocy… musiał to załatwiać na szybko, bez zastanowienia, łatając dziury i przejścia byle jak, bez żadnej finezji.

Zabawa z dementorami przypominała zakręcanie i odkręcanie gołymi rękami kurków z wrzątkiem. Trzeba było wykazać się refleksem i odpornością na poparzenia, o precyzję w takich warunkach raczej trudno. Niektórych punktów strzegła więc bezładna plątanina kolejnych warstw, inne były pozastawiane prowizorycznymi, w kilka chwil wzniesionymi barykadami, które bez trudu mógłby obalić nawet ktoś niezbyt wprawiony w legilimencji. Samo delikatne obmacanie myślą tych miejsc powodowało ból, jak dotykanie językiem ćmiącego zęba. Myśl, że za chwilę będzie musiał z całej siły rąbnąć w ten ząb młotkiem, nie należała do przyjemnych.

Oczywiście, Severus Snape zachował pamięć o wydarzeniach. Jakiś czas temu zszokowało go zachowanie Dumbledore'a, który z całą niefrasobliwością wyciągał sobie tę lub ową myśl z głowy, żeby dać jej popływać w misce. Tymczasem jeden nieostrożny ruch, jedno lecące rykoszetem zaklęcie, i patrzysz, jak twoje myśli wsiąkają w dywan. No, mniej więcej. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore pilnuje wnętrza swojej głowy dużo lepiej, niżby to się mogło wydawać. Ale, tak czy owak, Snape myślodsiewni nie polubił. Wspomnienia i myśli mają stać w głowie równo, jak żołnierze na warcie, uporządkowane i gotowe do przywołania w każdej chwili, służąc do wyciągania sensownych wniosków, improwizowania w chwilach zagrożenia. Szybkie blokowanie wspomnień było sprawą dziecinnie prostą – podstawy oklumencji. Co innego emocje. Nie, nie można było tego nazwać odcięciem. Raczej… odłożeniem. Zatrzymując na chwilę strumień myśli i nasłuchując w ciszy, Severus był w stanie wyczuć każdą ze swoich… odłożonych emocji z bolesną precyzją. Nie mogła natomiast zlokalizować ich osoba postronna – i o to chodziło. Ostatnio wciąż towarzyszyło mu uczucie utrzymujące się na pograniczu kilku zmysłów – piekący ból połączony ze stałym uciskiem, monotonny szum przypominający ssący oddech dementora. Strumień emocji pod ciśnieniem. Kula wrażeń, tocząca się leniwie, w tę i z powrotem, pomiędzy brzuchem, piersią i głową. Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że jednorazowego uwolnienia tej energii by nie przeżył. Chyba, żeby życiem nazwać kiwanie się nad własną pieluszką w sali bez klamek w świętym Mungu. Zdawał sobie również sprawę, że stopniowe zmniejszanie ciśnienia będzie procesem bolesnym, wycieńczającym i rozłożonym na długie miesiące, jeśli nie lata.

Dobrze. Ma czas.

Początkowo pewne rzeczy spychał intuicyjnie, bez zastanowienia. Nauczył się tego już przy pierwszej próbę lojalności. Zepchnąć krew wsiąkającą w piasek, bardzo puste, bardzo martwe oczy wpatrzone w niebo, pierwszy kurczący się w spazmach mięsień potraktowany _cruciatusem_ … Takie rzeczy. Ale tu przynajmniej miał porządek, z tym się już zmierzył… Co nie znaczy, że co jakiś czas nie trzeba tego będzie robić od nowa, w ramach kolejnego przemeblowania, kolejnego przypominania sobie, że nie jest zwierzęciem – co zawsze budziło pewien żal – i że wszystko to było świadomą decyzją. Ale teraz musi uporać się z dorobkiem ostatnich miesięcy. Uzbierało się. Cholernie się uzbierało.

Trzeba zacząć od czegoś drobnego i w miarę łatwego. Od odbicia, nie od rzeczywistego wspomnienia. Od pierwszego dementora z Azkabanu. Zablokował go wtedy dość sprawnie i czysto, otwarcie nie powinno być… zbyt ciężkie. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaczynanie od odbić nie jest najlepszą strategią. Ostatecznie, nie odbiciami żywili się dementorzy. Ale – jak po cichu liczył – dzięki szczodrej ofercie Dumbledore'a nie będzie miał w najbliższym czasie okazji do spotkania ze strażnikami Azkabanu. Te wspomnienia leżą najpłycej, trzeba je zebrać i odrzucić, jak mętną pianę z powierzchni wywaru, zanim można będzie sięgnąć głębiej i zrobić porządki. Poza tym na nic większego chwilowo nie miał siły. Wynurzył się nieco z wody, żeby nie ryzykować podtopienia… w trakcie. Potem przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę. Z odmętów pamięci wypłynęła szara, zakapturzona sylwetka. Severus westchnął i zwolnił blokadę.

Uderzenie rozpaczy było natychmiastowe. Oderwane strzępy myśli, twarzy, głosów. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, wilgotną ręką pomacał wokół wanny i po chwili konwulsyjnie zacisnął dłoń na różdżce.

– _Ex…pecto_ …

Śmiechu warte. Nie było tu dementora, który mógłby swoją ucieczką uwolnić go od bólu. Pomijając już fakt, że nieliczne szczęśliwe wspomnienia Severusa tkwiły głęboko w jego umyśle, starannie obstawione tymi najpotworniejszymi, na widok których nawet dementorzy robili w gacie. Czy może w kieckę.

Zdołał jeszcze wypuścić z ręki różdżkę, zanim z całej siły rąbnął pięścią w kafelki, tłukąc je i rozcinając sobie skórę na kostkach palców.

Obudził się godzinę później, w bardzo zimnej i lekko różowej od krwi wodzie. Jego ciało, dla odmiany, powróciło do stałego odcienia bieli. Z upuszczonej na dno wanny różdżki wypływały małe, blade rybki – idealnie pod kolor.

Sądząc po napięciu brzęczącej jak cięciwa wędrującej kuli – jakieś pół procenta roboty za nim.

xxxXXXxxx

Było piękne, gorące letnie popołudnie. Minerwa McGonagall stała przy oknie w gabinecie dyrektora, nieuważnym wzrokiem omiatając błonia. Na horyzoncie widać było potężną sylwetkę gajowego Hagrida, pchającego taczki. Profesor McGonagall wolała nie zgadywać, co kryje się pod przykrywającą je płachtą. Zapewne coś z mackami i co najmniej dwiema dodatkowymi parami oczu. Poza tym błonia były puste i spokojne. Cały Hogwart był pusty i spokojny o tej porze roku. Gdy nauczycielka transmutacji odwróciła się wreszcie od okna, jej twarz wyrażała zatroskanie. I nie zawartość taczek Hagrida była przyczyną.

– Jesteś pewien, Albusie?

– Najzupełniej.

– Wielu mogłoby powiedzieć, że to co najmniej ryzykowna decyzja.

– Niewielu ma głos w kwestiach dotyczących wewnętrznych spraw Hogwartu.

Widząc cień urazy w jej spojrzeniu, Dumbledore uspokajająco poklepał nauczycielkę po dłoni – Nie ciebie miałem na myśli, Minerwo – jego głos złagodniał.

– Mam nadzieję. Po prostu ta sprawa budzi mój niepokój. Nauczyciel z taką przeszłością… Praktycznie chwilę po procesie… Nie sądzisz, że to zbyt pochopne?

– Minerwo, są sprawy, o których nie mam prawa mówić, nawet tobie. Ale odpowiedź brzmi – z całą pewnością nie. Mam uzasadnione podstawy, by w pełni ufać Severusowi. Ten chłopak jak nikt inny zasłużył na drugą szansę. Na jakąkolwiek szansę.

– Powiedzmy, że rozumiem. Ale, pomijając wszystko inne, nie masz wrażenia, że jest nieco… za młody?

Dumbledore rozłożył ręce.

– Horacy nie dał mi wielkiego wyboru. Przecież nie odmówię zasłużonemu nauczycielowi prawa do przejścia na emeryturę. Za jakiś czas.

– Slughorn? A cóż on ma z tym wspólnego?

– Wszystko?

– Myślałam, że chcesz zatrudnić młodego Severusa na miejsce Iphigenii.

– Na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią? Ależ, Minerwo, nie jestem aż tak lekkomyślny.

Od strony okna dobiegło westchnienie ulgi.

– Słusznie. Lepiej nie stwarzać… okazji.

– Okazji? Nie, ja po prostu chciałbym zatrzymać tu Snape'a nieco dłużej niż rok. Mam wrażenie, że dobrze to zrobi i nam, i jemu. A po ostatniej wizycie Toma Riddle'a w Hogwarcie stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią jest, rzekłbym… Trefne. To chyba właściwe słowo. Iphigenia miała dużo szczęścia. Ciąża to doprawdy radosny i miły powód rezygnacji.  
McGonagall zasznurowała usta. Jej mina jasno wyrażała pogląd, że ciążę Iphigenii niestety-wciąż-Stowe, trudno uznać za rzecz „radosną i miłą". Lekkomyślna i gorsząca, te określenia jakoś bardziej pasowały.

– Wracając do Severusa… Ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, Minerwo. Owszem, to niewiele, ale zapewniam cię, że jest dostatecznie dojrzały. Zbyt dojrzały, być może, przedwcześnie, tak… Ale Slughorn zawsze uważał go za jednego ze swoich najzdolniejszych uczniów. Jeśli namówimy Horacego – a mam całkiem mocne argumenty – żeby pozostał z nami jeszcze przez jakiś czas i wziął klasy 4-7… Severus powinien dać sobie radę z młodziakami. Za rok czy dwa będzie mógł zdać egzamin mistrzowski. Przejmie stery, a stary Ślimak uda się w spokoju ducha na zasłużony odpoczynek z koniaczkami i ananasami. Tak, myślę, że ostatecznie nam wszystkim wyjdzie to na dobre.

– Chciałabym mieć twój optymizm, Albusie.

– Ciepłe kąpiele stóp. I pastylki fiołkowe.

– Co?

– Dobrze robią na optymizm.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ II NAJBEZPIECZNIEJSZE Z MIEJSC

**Rozdział II  
NAJBEZPIECZNIEJSZE Z MIEJSC  
**

Oto jest – powiedział oskarżyciel głosem zimnym i dobitnym – strach i nędza Domu Węża.

Druga połowa sierpnia przyniosła szarugę i ochłodzenie. Krople deszczu bębniły o powierzchnię jeziora, a kałamarnica nie pokazywała się już od tygodnia.

Komnatę wypełniało jednak miłe ciepło i łagodna poświata, bijąca od kominka.

Mistrz eliksirów drzemał. Prawie. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że siedzi przy ogniu, slysząc dobiegający z oddali szum deszczu. Cowieczorna lampka koniaku przyjemnie rozluźniła mięśnie. W ogóle byłoby całkiem przyjemnie, gdyby nie… gdyby… Strach i nędza? Co oni… Jakim prawem?

Jeden z rozżarzonych węgielków oderwał się od polana z głośnym trzaskiem. Mistrz eliksirów drgnął.

– Mhmpf – powiedział i staranniej owinął się pledem. – To nie moja wina – dodał po chwili, na wszelki wypadek.

Od pewnego czasu nie lubił swoich snów. Pojawiały się w nich dziwne postacie, wytykające go palcami i zmuszając do udzielania odpowiedzi na trudne i bardzo niewygodne pytania. Wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Z jakiej racji?

Chciał zaprotestować, ale tam, w głębi snu, oskarżyciel uniósł się w krześle i groźnie zmarszczył brwi.

– A niby co miałem zrobić?! – wymamrotał mistrz eliksirów obronnym tonem, moszcząc się wygodniej w fotelu.

Nagle po jego karku przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Z absolutną pewnością odczuł, że owszem, znajduje się we własnej komnacie. Ale nie sam. Rozbudzony, gwałtownie odwrócił się w fotelu.

Miał rację.

– Ależ, drogi chłopcze! – żachnął się, przyciskając dłoń do serca.

Mizerny mężczyzna w znoszonej szacie, jeszcze z dłonią na klamce, cofnął się lekko.

– Proszę o wybaczenie. Nie chciałem zakłócać… Polecono mi zwrócić się do pana profesora. Drzwi były otwarte.

Twarz Horacego Slughorna rozjaśniła się, niepokój ustąpił miejsca uśmiechowi.

– Mój drogi chłopcze! – powtórzył, już zupełnie innym tonem.

Zerwał się z miejsca. Z zadziwiającą – jak na osobę o takich gabarytach – zwinnością znalazł się tuż przy byłym uczniu i zdusił go w serdecznym uścisku.

Severus Snape zesztywniał, po bladej twarzy przemknął cień paniki. Myśl, że właśnie jest tulony przez swego dawnego opiekuna domu – człowieka, jakby nie było, poważnego i statecznego – była tak przerażająca, że należało co prędzej zepchnąć ją na dno umysłu. Fakt, że wąs mistrza eliksirów drgał niebezpiecznie, a w oczach – nie, Salazarze, to nie może być prawda! – błysnęły łzy, tylko dodawał grozy całej sytuacji.

– Drogi, kochany, dzielny chłopcze! Przynajmniej ty, chociaż ty, ty jeden!

Czując, że trzyma w objęciach osobę okazującą entuzjazm godny wysuszonej deski, Horacy Slughorn zmieszał się lekko i odstąpił, pochrząkując z zażenowaniem.

– Wybacz, Severusie. To… Dziwisz się pewnie, drogi chłopcze, ale zrozum, zrozum… Już myślałem, że wszyscy moi… A kiedy dyrektor mi powiedział, że jednak … Jest jeszcze duch w Ślizgonach! – huknął nagle wojowniczo.

To prawda, mistrz eliksirów miewał ulubieńców we wszystkich domach. Jego demokratyczne serce kazało stawiać na talent, inteligencję i (owszem, czemu nie?) koligacje, bez robienia głupich rozróżnień. Czystość krwi liczyła się mało, decyzje Tiary jeszcze mniej. Ale… Jakby na to nie patrzeć, Horacy był opiekunem jednego tylko domu. I coś w jego sercu ściskało się boleśnie, kiedy z determinacją, nie patrząc, wrzucał na dno kufra (bo na wrzucenie do kominka jednak nie mógł się zdobyć) fotografie swoich najzdolniejszych, najbystrzejszych, naj… cóż, chlub Slytherinu.

Pamiętał, jak gromadzili się wokół niego w pokoju wspólnym. Bystrzy, złośliwi, pojedynkujący się na słowa, toczący nieustanny cichy bój o jego sympatię i uwagę. Oczywiście, często także skryci, ale przecież to normalne w tym domu.

Byli jego.

Owszem, niektórzy po wakacjach wracali trochę bardziej zamyśleni, trochę cichsi, z nieco bardziej nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem. Ale przecież młodość ma swoje prawa, ma sekrety, które niekoniecznie powinny być zdradzane starym wychowawcom.

Czego nie zauważył?

Dumna, niezrównoważona Bellatrix, której dłoń nigdy nie zadrżała nad kociołkiem z najbardziej nawet niebezpiecznym eliksirem. Mówią, że całkiem oszalała, że nie wykazała ani odrobiny skruchy. A przecież Horacy pamiętał jej uśmiech. Pamiętał, jak odgarniała z czoła ciemne loki, pochylając się nad pergaminem i przygryzając końcówkę pióra.

Cichy, nieśmiały Rudolf, podążający za Bellatriks jak cień. Podobno teraz też poszedł za nią. Bez słowa. Lojalny tą twardą, nieznoszącą sprzeciwu, milczącą lojalnością Ślizgonów.

Mądry, ciemnooki Reg, duma szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków. Zdawało się, że tak różny od swego impulsywnego, agresywnego brata – a w końcu obaj wybrali tę samą drogę. Ramię w ramię, pomyślał mistrz eliksirów. Jaka to jednak dziwna rzecz, krew. Nieważne. Regulus zniknął, zapadł się pod ziemię, już kilka lat temu. Razem ze swym mrocznym znakiem i ze swym uwielbieniem dla czarnej magii. Co do Syriusza… Horacy Slughorn wzruszył ramionami. Syriusz nigdy nie był jego.

Wyniosły Lu… No dobrze, ten akurat kontrefekt mistrz eliksirów dwa tygodnie temu wyjął z kufra i z powrotem ustawił na szafce. W trzecim rzędzie. I, po prawdzie, bez wielkiego przekonania.

A jeszcze ten mały Barty, taki dobry z transmutacji, taki spokojny, łagodny chłopiec. Niemal przymilny, lgnący do ludzi. Podobno teraz umierał, podobno zaczął umierać w tej samej chwili, w której przekroczył bramy Azkabanu. Podobno Bartemiusz Crouch nie odezwał się ani słowem. Cóż, Horacemu nie wypadało żałować chłopca bardziej, niż to robił jego własny ojciec. Ale mimo wszystko...

Bolesne, dotkliwe poczucie przegranej nie dawało się zagłuszyć ananasami, czekoladkami ani nawet koniakiem. Może i był dobrym nauczycielem, ale jako opiekun i wychowawca zawiódł na całej linii.

Tak sądził. Do teraz.

No bo kto by pomyślał? Severus? Właśnie on?

Mały, chudy, zły i skryty. Tak zdolny, a potem tak szybko pochłonięty przez okrutny zewnętrzny świat. Zdawałoby się – stracony na zawsze. Jego zdjęcie trafiło do ostatniego rzędu i powoli zarosło kurzem.

I oto teraz stał tutaj, zaciskając szczęki i umykając spojrzeniem, jako żywy dowód na to, że nie wszystko stracone. Że są młodzieńcy wciąż – wbrew tym złym, mrocznym czasom – wierni najlepszym tradycjom Slytherinu. Czyniący właściwy użytek ze swego sprytu, z przebiegłości, z inteligencji, potrafiący wprząc te wszystkie (jakże często i jakże niesłusznie pogardzane!) cechy w służbę dobrej sprawie. Niezłomni i lojalni, mimo burzy szalejącej na świecie. Młodzieńcy tacy, jak Severus Snape. Ile musiał przejść, ile musiał znieść? Kto by się spodziewał, no kto? Kochany, mądry, odważny chłopiec!

Horacy Slughorn sapnął, zamrugał, z czułością popatrzył na byłego ucznia i zakrzątnął się przy karafce.

– Wypijesz kieliszeczek?

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Widziałeś już swoje kwatery?

– Tak, dziękuję.

– Dużo masz kufrów? Wiesz, że zawsze możesz poprosić o skrzata do pomocy przy rozpakowywaniu.

– Nie, dziękuję.

– No i gdybyś, drogi chłopcze, wolał jednak coś wyżej… Oczywiście, dobrze, żeby ktoś miał oko na dzieciaki, ale nie obrażę się, jeśli wybierzesz parter. Ja sam tak zrobiłem, ze względu na reumatyzm. Nikt nie będzie cię obwiniał.

– Nie, dziękuję.

Po chwili przedłużającego się milczenia Severus uznał, że wypadałoby jednak powiedzieć coś więcej. Profesor Slughorn najwyraźniej tego oczekiwał.

– Lochy są… odpowiednie – dodał więc.

– Nie zapomnij poprosić o termofor, w takim razie. Wydaje się, że to jeszcze lato, ale możesz mi wierzyć, będziesz go potrzebował.

xxxXXXxxx

Tak, lochy zdecydowanie były odpowiednie.

Przydzielona mu prywatna kwatera mieściła się daleko od komnat innych nauczycieli i dość daleko od siedzib uczniów. Nawet Ślizgonów. Severusowi odpowiadała taka lokalizacja. Lochy oznaczają brak okien, a im mniej okien, tym bezpieczniej. Co do chłodu i wilgoci – nie widział problemu. Był Ślizgonem, ostatecznie. Już samo to wystarczyłoby, żeby umiał funkcjonować w takich warunkach. Nie mówiąc o wszelkich innych okolicznościach życiowych, które skutecznie uodporniły go na niewygody.

Wyposażenie komnaty było więcej niż zadowalające – proste łóżko, biurko, kilka półek na książki i eliksiry. Niemal luksus.

Szczególnie docenił prywatną łazienkę. Może nie była zbyt wielka, ale zapewniała niezbędne minimum intymności. Krew z kafelków da się zmyć bardzo łatwo. Krzyk i uderzenia niosą się tylko rurami. A to, co w nich śpi, nie budzi się od byle czego.

O termofor, naturalnie, prosić nie zamierzał. Kwatera i tak zawierała dostateczną liczbę absolutnie zbędnych sprzętów – z fotelem na czele. Severus nie do końca rozumiał ideę szlafroka, wiszącego na kołku na drzwiach, ani (zapewne wygodnych) zielonych kapci, stojących przy łóżku. Oczywiście, był czas, gdy stykał się z tego typu obiektami. Ale to było kiedyś. W innym życiu.

Albo poduszki. Przyglądał im się dłuższą chwilę. Stos poduszek w kilku rozmiarach. Zielony aksamit, srebrno haftowane węże, leniwie wyciągające języki. Zastanawiał się chwilę, zanim zdjął poduszki z łóżka i ostrożnie odłożył na podłogę, formując zgrabny stosik.

Następnego wieczora, wracając ze spotkania z profesorem Slughornem, znalazł je w poprzednim miejscu, na łóżku. Coś najwyraźniej wypowiadało mu wojnę. Coś, co już wkrótce zostanie wykryte, schwytane na gorącym uczynku, a następnie unices… powstrzymane.

xxxXXXxxx

Podobno miejsca, które poznaliśmy jako dzieci, widziane po latach, już z perspektywy dorosłego, wydają się znacznie mniejsze. Cóż, w takim razie Hogwart stanowił wyjątek. Oglądany oczyma dorosłego wciąż był ogromny. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy – zamiast jak zwykle rozbrzmiewać gwarem i tupotem setek stóp – trwał pogrążony w ciszy. Ze swą oszałamiającą liczbą krętych korytarzy, tajemnych przejść, zmieniających położenie schodów, skrytek, załomów i zapadni – wciąż stanowił zagadkę, fascynującą łamigłówkę.

A jednak, mimo wszystko, teraz zdawał się odrobinę bardziej… dostępny. Wciąż, rzecz jasna, iskrzył magią. Ale nie była to już magia aż tak nieprzenikniona i budząca taki bałwochwalczy podziw, jak niegdyś. Być może wynikało to ze zmiany statusu – Severus odkrył, że jako nauczyciel ma dostęp do pięter, sal i zakamarków, z których niegdyś zostałby bez pardonu wymieciony miotłą woźnego. Oczywiście, zamierzał w najbliższym czasie z tej dostępności skorzystać i poznać zamek w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Teraz to jego teren. Trzeba znać swój teren.

I nie dać się zwieść. Podstawowa sprawa – nie dać się zwieść.

To miejsce jest do pewnego stopnia atrapą. Wspaniałością, obliczoną przede wszyskim na efekt. Jest w nim coś z – owszem, imponującej – ale jednak dekoracji teatralnej. Doskonała iluzja, szepcząca – w zależności od potrzeb – o fascynującej przygodzie lub o absolutnym bezpieczeństwie.

Nie dać się zwieść.

Lekko poklepał mur, podświadomie spodziewając się usłyszeć suchy stukot, jaki wydają zwykle obiekty z papier–maché. Jednak nie. Kamień był zimny i solidny.

Tak czy siak – to tylko mury. Nasączone magią, owszem. Ale jednak mury. Mogą zostać zburzone.

Severus nie był pewien, czy mu się ta świadomość podoba. Z jednej strony, odarcie ze zbędnych tajemnic – choćby nie wiadomo jak czarownych – pomaga. Lepiej widzieć świat takim, jakim jest. Z drugiej… Coś, co jest zrozumiałe – a więc dostępne – od wewnątrz, prędzej czy później okaże się dostępne także z zewnątrz. Wędrując pustymi, cichymi korytarzami, odprowadzany czujnym wzrokiem postaci na portretach – Severus po raz pierwszy w życiu wyraźnie czuł, że Hogwart nie jest niezdobytą twierdzą. Jest zaledwie najbezpieczniejszym ze wszystkich miejsc, które nie są bezpieczne.

Cóż, zawsze coś.

xxxXXXxxx

Minerwa McGonagall przemierzała korytarze szybkim krokiem. Lata praktyki nauczyły ją utrzymywać odpowiednie tempo. Nie bieg, bo ten byłby jednak zbyt niestosowny dla osoby w jej wieku i na jej stanowisku, ale i nie snucie się czy wleczenie (te bowiem stały w jaskrawej sprzeczności z charakterem wicedyrektorki). Poruszała się prędko i z godnością, po drodze uprzejmie odpowiadając na pozdrowienia duchów i portretów. A także na ukłony zaaferowanych skrzatów, polerujących klamki i poręcze schodów (zupełnie zbędny wysiłek, przyznawała w duchu, ale przecież gruntowne porządki poprzedzające przybycie uczniów należały do tradycji Hogwartu). Miała jeszcze sporo do załatwienia, zanim rozpocznie się rok szkolny, więc nie zatrzymywała się bez potrzeby.

Chyba, że coś ją zaintrygowało.

Teraz właśnie zaintrygował ją widok młodego człowieka w czerni, z miną posępną i podejrzliwą wpatrującego się w ścianę.

„Wygląda, jakby zamierzał nas wszystkich wymordować" – oświadczyła przedwczoraj (z właściwą sobie niefrasobliwością) Rolanda Hooch, po tym jak Albus oficjalnie przedstawił im nowego członka kadry.

Wicedyrektorka zgromiła ją wówczas wzrokiem i zapewniła, że Severus Snape z całą pewnością szybko odnajdzie się na nowym stanowisku. Teraz, widząc go – gapiącego się w kamień, nieomal wydłubującego nosem fugę ze szpar w murze – nie była już taka pewna. Nieszczęsny młodzieniec był, delikatnie mówiąc, dziwny. Cóż, zważywszy okoliczności…

– Dzień dobry, Severusie – Minerwa McGonagall uprzejmie skinęła byłemu uczniowi głową.

Chłopak oderwał się od kontemplowania muru i stanął na baczność.

– Pani profesor – szurnął nogą jak uczniak.

– Zwykle mówimy tu sobie po imieniu, Severusie.

Spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

– Dziękuję. To niestety może potrwać jakiś czas, pani profesor.

– Domyślam się. Zacznij ćwiczyć już teraz.

Snape skłonił się sztywno i oddalił pośpiesznie, zamiatając podłogę skrajem szaty. Minerwie przypomniała się lipcowa rozmowa z Albusem. Zbyt dojrzały? Uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. Trudno było uwierzyć, że chłopak ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, jeszcze trudniej, że kiedykolwiek był… – uśmiech zniknął – cóż, śmierciożercą. Chociaż… Fakt, Snape, przeraźliwie chudy, zgarbiony i patykowaty, sprawiał wrażenie niezgrabnego nastolatka. A raczej – sprawiałby, gdyby nie oczy. Ciemne, nieufnie patrzące spod ciężkich powiek. I jeszcze ten wyraz goryczy w kąciku ust, głębokie rozczarowanie wyryte w przedwczesnych zmarszczkach. Pionowa bruzda między brwiami (ta wyglądała na rezultat zbyt intensywnego skupiania się na książkach). Uśpione instynkty drgnęły w Minerwie, pod postacią luźnych haseł wyświetlających się w głowie. Dokarmić. Ubrać przyzwoicie. Obserwować życzliwie. I dokarmić.

xxxXXXxxx

Coś poruszyło się w mroku. Severus zerwał się i jednym susem znalazł przy intruzie, przyciskając mu różdżkę do gardła.

– Kim jesteś? – syknął lodowato.

Głos, który odpowiedział mu z ciemności, był mocno drżący i bez wątpienia przerażony.

– Ułomek, sir. Skrzaciej proweniencji, sir. Czy byłoby dla pana wielkim kłopotem puścić teraz gardło Ułomka? Stopy Ułomka tęsknią za ziemią, profesorze Snape, sir.

– Chwileczkę. _Lumos_ – mruknął Snape i Ułomek, ze stopami szczęśliwie zetkniętymi z ziemią, ukazał mu się w całej okazałości. Wielkouche paskudztwo, nie różniące się specjalnie od innych przedstawicieli swego gatunku.

– Jesteś skrzatem hogwarckim?

– Tak, sir.

– Przysięgnij się.

– Na honor, sir. Hogwarckim, sir.

Przesłuchanie to prosta sprawa. Przesłuchanie było jedną z tych rzeczy, które Severus Snape rozumiał.

– A co dokładnie robisz w moich komnatach, Ułomku skrzaciej proweniencji?

Skrzat wydawał się zdziwiony tym pytaniem.

– Trzecia sobota miesiąca, sir.

– Owszem. I co w związku z tym?

– Buty, sir.

– Konkretniej?

– Ułomek przyszedł wyczyścić buty profesora. Trzecia sobota to dzień czyszczenia butów, sir.

– Musiałeś się skradać?

W wielkich jak spodki oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt urazy.

– Skrzaty powinny poruszać się bezszelestnie i pozostawać niezauważone, sir.

– Ja zawsze zauważam. Zapamiętaj sobie.

– Tak, sir. Zapamiętam, sir.

– Poduszki to też twoja robota?

Skrzat wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

– Nie sir. Ależ skąd, sir. Ułomek jest skrzatem–pucybutem sir. Nie pokojówką, sir.

– Kto jest pokojówką, zatem?

– Strupek, sir.

– Obrzydliwe imię.

– Pozwolę sobie się z panem zgodzić, sir.

– Powiedz temu… Strupkowi… że ma się odczepić od poduszek. Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę je na łóżku, to będzie oznaczać wojnę. Powiesz?

– Tak, sir. Chociaż obawiam się, że to wiele nie…

– Nie pytałem o twoje zdanie w tej kwestii. Po prostu mu powiedz. I dodaj, że umiem zastawiać pułapki, w razie czego. Na skrzaty również. A teraz wynoś się.

Ułomek wyraźnie się ociągał.

– Co jeszcze, na Salazara?!

– Eee… Buty, sir.

– Co z nimi?

– Ułomek wyczyści.

– Nie wyczyści.

– Nie, sir?

– Z pewnością nie.

– Dlaczego, profesorze Snape, sir? Dlaczego profesor nie pozwoli Ułomkowi zabrać swoich butów do czyszczenia? – w wielkich oczach skrzata błysnęła rozpacz.

Snape nachylił się ku niemu bardzo powoli i wyszeptał bardzo cicho:

– Ponieważ, sir, profesor Snape sypia w swoich butach, sir. A teraz won, sir.


	3. ROZDZIAŁ III SPRAWY WEWNĘTRZNE

**Rozdział III**

 **SPRAWY WEWNĘTRZNE**

Początkowo wszystko zdawało się absurdalne i abstrakcyjne. Absurdalna i abstrakcyjna była poranna gazeta i szklanka soku. Znana jako ciało pedagogiczne gromadka beztroskich postaci, przy śniadaniu wytrwale walczących z sennością i podbierających sobie co lepsze kąski sprzed nosa. Byli zupełnie zdumiewający – Severus zafascynowany przysłuchiwał się ich ożywionym, uprzejmym rozmowom o niczym. Owszem, traktowali go wyjątkowo grzecznie. Niestety, najwyraźniej oczekiwali również, że będzie brał czynny udziału we wszystkich śniadaniowych rytuałach – uśmiechach, rozmowach o pogodzie i przekazywaniu sobie dzbanka z herbatą. To go trochę przerażało. Nigdy nie był jednostką szczególnie uspołecznioną, a w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy z trudem znosił nawet własne towarzystwo. Świat składał się z konkretnych zadań do wykonania (pojawić się w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiedniej porze, zdać zwięzły raport, umiejętnie podsunąć komuś starannie skonstruowane kłamstwo, dać się złapać, nie dać się zabić). Chwile wolne od zadań Severus poświęcał porządkom we własnym umyśle.

Konwersowanie z Pomoną Sprout na temat opadów atmosferycznych nie mieściło się w żadnej z wymienionych kategorii i – jako takie – powinno zostać pominięte. Pomona, zdaje się, miała inne zdanie na ten temat. Minerwa McGonagall również, sądząc z pełnego dezaprobaty spojrzenia, jakie rzuciła mu ponad stołem. Potem jej rysy nagle złagodniały, popchnęła w jego stronę talerz z rogalikami i Severus zagubił się ostatecznie.

Pełen zastanowienia uśmiech Dumbledore'a też niezbyt pomagał. Ani to, że stary Slughorn prezentował tę niepokojąco krzepiącą minę, jakby zaraz miał unieść w górę dwa kciuki w geście solidarności.

Tak, fakt, że ponad połowę obecnych przy stole osób stanowili byli nauczyciele Severusa, dodatkowo utrudniał sprawę.

Czego, u licha, od niego chcą? Pojawił się w odpowiednim miejscu (Hogwart) o odpowiedniej porze (połowa sierpnia). Przywitał się i przedstawił. W dodatku funkcjonował i odczuwał z tego tytułu swego rodzaju dumę. Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że to może nie wystarczyć.

Cóż, chyba jednak nie wystarczało.

xxxXXXxxx

– Co jest z tym chłopakiem? – zainteresowała się Rolanda Hooch, gdy tylko Snape duszkiem wypił swoją kawę i – mamrocząc coś pod nosem – wymknął się z Wielkiej Sali. Nie znała go wcześniej. Zaledwie rok temu zrezygnowała z kariery ścigającej, by jako instruktorka quidditcha dołączyć do grona pedagogicznego Hogwartu.

Madame Mozilla Firefox, wiekowa nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa, znała go z kolei całkiem nieźle (przynajmniej we własnym mniemaniu). Przeżuwszy biszkopcika, ze znawstwem pokiwała głową.

– Mnie nie pytaj, kochana. Zawsze był trochę dziwaczny, ale teraz wygląda jak po lobotomii.

– Po czym?

– Och, taka mugolska technika medyczna, bardzo skuteczna... w pewnym sensie.

Minerwa McGonagall energicznie zamieszała łyżeczką w filiżance.

– Pamiętajcie, proszę, że jesteśmy niedługo po wojnie. Nie każdy miał szczęście spędzić ją spokojnie i bezpiecznie.

– Severus to dobry chłopiec – pośpieszył z zapewnieniem Horacy Slughorn.

– Tak, bez wątpienia. A jak sądzisz, co powiedzą dzieci, kiedy na nie napuścisz takie zombie? – spytała celnie madame Mozilla.

McGonagall westchnęła dyskretnie. Od pewnego czasu dręczyło ją to samo pytanie.

xxxXXXxxx

Severusa, wbrew pozorom, dręczyło ono również.

Po kilkunastu dniach spędzonych na zamku uznał, że będzie w stanie powtórnie się zadomowić. Oczywiście na własnych warunkach. Ale jednak. Zaprowadzenie dyscypliny wśród skrztów to była bułka z masłem. Z kolegami także powinien dać sobie radę. Odkrył, że gdy milczy dostatecznie długo i unika kontaktu wzrokowego, przestają zwracać na niego uwagę. Albo przynajmniej udają – to Severusa nie interesowało. Liczył się efekt.

Pozostawała już tylko jedna sprawa, która nieco go niepokoiła. W zasadzie niepokoiła go bardziej niż nieco. Bardziej, niż byłby w stanie się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą.

Wiedział, że nie pójdzie z tym ani do Minerwy, ani tym bardziej do dyrektora. Sprawy wewnętrzne załatwiamy wewnątrz. Stara dewiza Ślizgonów. Tę konkretną sprawę najchętniej załatwiłby w najściślejszym możliwym gronie – swoim własnym. Ale tym razem (nowość!) nie było to możliwe. Istniała tylko jedna osoba, do której mógł się zwrócić.

xxxXXXxxx

Na twarz Horacego Slughorna wypłynął ciepły, życzliwy uśmiech.

– Potrzebujesz... porady, Severusie?

– Instrukcji – sprecyzował Snape sucho. Zdecydowanie wolał to określenie. Słowo „porada" mogłoby sugerować, że sobie nie radzi. Co nie było zgodne z prawdą. Jeszcze.

– Ins...trukcji? – mistrz eliksirów zakrztusił się lekko, ale szybko odzyskał mowę. – Zdawało mi się, że wszystko już omówiliśmy. Program nauczania znasz. System punktacji również, jak sądzę – nie zmienił się od czasów, gdy byłeś uczniem.

Severus drgnął zniecierpliwiony.

– Nie chodzi o nauczanie. Nie jako takie.

– O cóż więc, drogi chłopcze?

– O młodzież – burknął.

– Co z nią?

Horacy ze zdumieniem obserwował ciemny rumieniec, stopniowo pokrywający tak zazwyczaj blade oblicze młodzieńca.

– Nie wiem! – wybuchnął w końcu Snape. – Nic nie wiem o dzieciach! Nawet ich nie lubię! Nie mam kompetencji!

Przyznanie się do tego faktu musiało sporo go kosztować. Slughorn uspokajająco poklepał byłego ucznia po ramieniu.

– A cóż tu jest do wiedzenia, chłopcze? Młodzież jest młoda. To w zasadzie wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć. W razie czego przypomnij sobie czasy, kiedy sam byłeś dzieciakiem.

Snape rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie i Horacy zrozumiał, że obrał niewłaściwą taktykę. Za lekko, zbyt beztrosko. Z tym chłopakiem to nie przejdzie, przypomniał sobie.

– Kompetencje… Szczerze mówiąc, mój drogi, początkowo nikt z nas ich nie ma. To jeden z wstydliwych sekretów magicznego nauczania – zero przygotowania pedagogicznego. Po prostu je zdobywasz. Stopniowo. Jednym słowem, będziesz musiał uczyć się na własnych błędach.

– Wolałbym nie.

– Ha! To zrozumiałe. Ale pamiętaj, że będę tu jeszcze przez jakiś czas. I z chęcią posłużę ci pomocą… w konkretnych przypadkach. Nie ma powodu, by martwić się na zapas. Skoro dyrektor uznał, że można zatrudnić cię na stanowisku nauczyciela, powinniśmy z ufnością zdać się na jego osąd.

Severus spojrzał na Slughorna z powątpiewaniem, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza.

– Byłbym wdzięczny przynajmniej za wskazówki ogólne – rzekł zamiast tego.

Horacy zastanowił się. „Postaraj się być sprawiedliwy, nie daj sobie wejść na głowę, zdobądź ich sympatię…" Zerknął na skrzywione usta chłopaka, na tłuste strąki okalające wychudłą twarz… Nie ma szans, uznał.

– Hmm… cóż… w zasadzie, chłopcze, najważniejsze, żeby cię szanowali.

– Po co? – zdziwił się Severus. Szacunek był wartością abstrakcyjną i – jako taka – nieistotną. Gdyby zajmował się analizowaniem, co też o nim sądzą inni, w swym poprzednim fachu nie przeżyłby pięciu minut. Dbanie o własny obraz w cudzych oczach było luksusem, na który mogą sobie pozwolić tylko cywile.

– Po to, żebyś nie skończył z kociołkiem na głowie, synu – odpowiedział Slughorn spokojnie.

Severus zamrugał. Myśl, że ktoś mógłby chociaż spróbować… i przeżyć… Była nowa.

– Staniesz naprzeciwko grupy ludzi, którzy będą od ciebie młodsi, sprytniejsi i bardziej zdeterminowani. W dodatku będą mieć przewagę liczebną. Szacunek to jedyna rzecz, która może cię od nich odgrodzić.

Ponieważ nie będą cię lubić, dodał w myślach.

– Rozumiem – powiedział Snape po chwili zastanowienia. Faktycznie zaczynał rozumieć.

– No, głowa do góry! Obawiałbym się, gdybyś był Puchonem, ale w Slytherinie… raczej nie miewamy problemów z budzeniem respektu.

Horacy wiedział, o czym mówi. Coś w jego głosie lub spojrzeniu, zapewne właśnie jakiś ślizgoński urok, sprawiało, że – choć lubiany – nigdy nie był przez uczniów lekceważony. Zawsze pamiętali, jak daleko mogą się posunąć i gdzie jest granica.

Aż do momentu, kiedy postanowili zamknąć przed nim serca, postanowili odejść, zlekceważyć go, wybrać inną drogę, wybrać… Zagryzł wargi i zamrugał szybko. Strach i nędza. A, właśnie.

– Skoro już o tym mówimy… Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia Domu.

– Słucham? – nie zrozumiał Snape.

– Domu, mój chłopcze. Naszego domu. Slytherinu. Zauważyłeś chyba, że wśród nauczycieli nie ma wielu Ślizgonów.

– Owszem. Tylko my dwaj, o ile się orientuję.

– Jeszcze. Ale wkrótce zostaniesz sam na placu boju. Rozumiesz chyba, co to oznacza, prawda? Przypuszczam, że dyrektor mógł o tym wspomnieć.

– Nie przypominam sobie – rzekł Severus ostrożnie. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że domyśla się, w jakim kierunku zmierza ta konwersacja.

– Będziesz opiekunem. Już niedługo.

Severus zacisnął szczęki. Tego się obawiał. Tego się właśnie obawiał. Chcą z niego zrobić niańkę. Jakby nie dość było tej szopki z nauczaniem, chcą mu powierzyć opiekę nad… Merlinie, nad dziećmi! Jemu, który na rękach miał krew (po same łokcie), na koncie kilka tuzinów Niewybaczalnych, a pod czaszką tykającą bombę wspomnień.

– To szaleństwo – stwierdził trzeźwo i zaraz się zreflektował. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, profesorze. To nie jest… to nie najlepszy pomysł.

– Nie ma lepszego – rzekł twardo Slughorn i Severusowi w tym samym momencie przypomniało się, że stary Ślimak – gruby, miły i pozornie nieszkodliwy – nie trafił do Slytherinu przez przypadek. I że nie jest przeciwnikiem, którego można lekceważyć. Nigdy nie był. – Nie zostawię Domu samego, odchodząc na emeryturę. A wierz mi, synu, zamierzam na nią odejść. Jesteś jedynym kandydatem na to stanowisko.

– Ja…

– Ty. Każdy z naszych kolegów zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Dzieci, które za kilka dni Tiara przydzieli do Slytherinu, także szybko się dowiedzą – bo takie wieści się rozchodzą. Kiedy staniesz przed nimi w klasie, nowy nauczyciel, będą wiedziały, że stoi przed nimi ich przyszły opiekun. Będziesz bacznie obserwowany i będziesz oceniany. Lepiej o tym pamiętaj.

– Ale…

– Żadnych ale. Ślizgoni muszą mieć opiekuna i musi nim być Ślizgon. Padło na ciebie. To nie jest kwestia wyboru, chłopcze. To część kontraktu. Jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli.

„Ile wie?" zastanowił się Snape. Właściwie odruchowo.

– Będziesz opiekunem Domu Węża, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Lepiej, żebyś przyzwyczaił się do tej myśli.

Severus posłusznie skinął głową. Nie pozostawiono mu pola manewru i niespecjalnie go to dziwiło.

– Jeśli to wszystko, profesorze…

– To wszystko.

Snape skinął głową i wstał.

– Ach, Severusie…

Zatrzymał się.

– Jeszcze jedno, mój drogi. Wiem, że sporo przeżyłeś i sporo widziałeś. Ale pamiętaj, te dzieci… I tak wszyscy oceniają je zbyt surowo. Tylko dlatego, że trafiły – albo trafią – do… do nas. One mają się tu czuć dobrze, Severusie. Mają prawo tu być. Są u siebie – zwykle spokojne, łagodne oblicze mistrza eliksirów pociemniało, brwi ściągnęły się. – Ktoś musi o nie zadbać, kiedy mnie już zabraknie… Są twoi. Od teraz są twoi. Rozumiesz?

– Rozumiem.

xxxXXXxxx

Już od pierwszych dni w Hogwarcie nocne patrolowanie korytarzy weszło mu w nawyk, mimo że nie było jeszcze w szkole uczniów, których można by na czymkolwiek przyłapać.

Zamek nocą był jak przyczajone zwierzę. Pozornie uśpiony, cichy, zamknięty w sobie. Tylko czasem szczęknęła opadająca przyłbica zbroi, dało się słyszeć westchnienie portretu, szelest widmowej szaty, mruczenie kota. Severus doskonale wpasowywał się w ten nocny pejzaż. Przemierzał korytarze cicho niczym widmo, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku – jak tancerz, szpieg, jak skrytobójca. Sztuka dla sztuki, ale nie powinien wychodzić z wprawy.

Był na parterze, w drodze do lochów, gdy drgnął nagle, słysząc odległy brzęk szkła. Dźwięk dochodził z kuchni. Gdzieś w głębi korytarza błysnęło nikłe światełko, dały się słyszeć lekkie kroki. Severus odruchowo usunął się w cień i przylgnął plecami do muru, niemal wtapiając się w kamień. Tancerz, duch, szpieg. Skrytobójca.

W półmroku postać, owinięta chmurą półprzezroczystych woali, zdawała się sunąć ku niemu niczym dementor. Automatycznie wyciągnął różdżkę.

Jakiś zagubiony węgielek na palenisku oderwał się od rusztu i przez uchylone kuchenne drzwi na posadzkę korytarza padła smuga czerwonawego blasku.

Wtedy ją rozpoznał.

– Ty… – wychrypiał i mocniej ścisnął różdżkę. – Ty!

Zatrzymała się jak wryta i poprawiła zsuwające się po nosie okulary.

– Przepraszam… – zaczęła tonem nieco urażonym. – Czy my się znamy?

Coś w jej głosie sugerowało, że zamierzała dodać „młody człowieku", jednak w porę ugryzła się w język.

Nie, nie znali się. Nigdy ich sobie nie przedstawiono. Ale on doskonale ją pamiętał. Czasem mu się zdawało, że z tamtego okresu pamięta wszystko, w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Emocje zepchnięte w głąb umysłu pozostawiły po sobie obrazy tak wyraźne, jakby wydobywało je z mroku ostre światło teatralnego reflektora. Każda twarz, każde słowo, każdy szept. Każdy element układanki, która zaprowadziła go do miejsca, w którym znajdował się teraz.

Te wielkie, sarnie oczy o nieco błędnym wejrzeniu, ta chmura splątanych włosów. Ona. Ona!

Solidny mur w jego głowie zaczął drżeć i sypać się jak domek z kart. Jak mógł być tak bezmyślny? To prawda, nie pojawiała się na posiłkach, ale to nie powinno było uśpić jego czujności. Powinien był to przewidzieć, powinien był się przygotować na to, że ją tu spotka!

W otulinie jedwabnych szali i apaszek jej długa, biała szyja była doskonale widoczna. I doskonale krucha. Gdyby sięgnął dłonią, gdyby zacisnął dostatecznie mocno, mógłby zmiażdżyć jej kręgi jednym ruchem, niczym kurczakowi. Nawet by nie poczuła bólu, wszystko odbyłoby się błyskawicznie, bezszelestnie i higienicznie. Jak zawsze.

Ona!

Od niej wszystko się zaczęło. Gdyby wtedy milczała, durna suka, gdyby ktoś zatkał jej gębę na czas, gdyby nie ona…

Severus niemal słyszał stukot zapadek we własnym mózgu, szelest myśli ustawiających się w odpowiednich sekwencjach, głuchą pustkę po odcinanych błyskawicznie emocjach.

Jest tu nauczycielką. Oczywiście, że jest. Podobnie jak on. Nie zabije jej. Oczywiście, że nie.

Chociaż to byłoby takie proste.

Chociaż zasłużyła. Po stokroć zasłużyła, bezmyślna kretynka, tępa idiotka z darem, który przekraczał jej możliwości pojmowania.

To wszystko jej wina. Jej wina, po stokroć, po tysiąckroć. Jej wina. Jeśli ktokolwiek jest tu winny…

Skłonił się lekko.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, pomyliłem panią z kimś innym. Faktycznie, nie znamy się. Snape.

Uśmiechnęła się mglistym uśmiechem osób niedowidzących i nawykowym, kokieteryjnym gestem odgarnęła włosy. Gdzieś w zwojach jej szat leciutko brzęknęło szkło.

– Trelawney. Ale nazywaj mnie Sybillą, mój drogi. Gwiazdy powiadomiły mnie o twoim przybyciu, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ IV KRET I PSZCZOŁY

**Rozdział** **IV**

 **KRET I PSZCZOŁY**

 _Hej, ptaszku, mam wiadomość złą_

 _Twój dom się pali, a dzieci same są…*_

.

.

Korytarz jest ciemny i kręty. Nie przypomina konstrukcji stworzonej ręką człowieka – prędzej dzieło wielkiego kreta. (Być może, myśli Severus, ostrożnie zagłębiając się w wilgotną ciemność pachnącą butwiejącymi liśćmi, być może tym właśnie jestem – wielkim kretem.) Ściany oblepia czarna, tłusta ziemia. Ze sklepienia tu i ówdzie zwiesza się blady korzeń, śliski, podobny do trupiego palca. Czasem to nawet jest trupi palec, niekiedy z odrobiną mięsa jeszcze nieodpadłą od kości. (Severus w myślach krzywi się na tę dziecinną skłonność do efektów jak z taniego horroru. Na tę niegustowną makabrę, cuchnący zepsutym mięsem cyrk wyobraźni.) Co jakiś czas z góry osuwa się nieco ziemi, rozwibrowanej od różowawych dżdżownic. Czasem spada kilka kropel wody. Czasem czerwonej. Co kilkanaście metrów korytarz zakręca, rozgałęzia się. Wtedy przydają się drogowskazy. Wypisane palcem na kamieniu, węglem na kawałku tektury. I drzwi. Nieskończona liczba drzwi. Zastawionych krzesłem, zapartych kamieniem, zabitych dechami, z ciężkimi, żelaznymi sztabami, z kłódką, z klamką obwiązaną sznurkiem. Różnie.

Wizualizacja nie jest do oklumencji niezbędnie konieczna. Ale wiele upraszcza. Kiedy ktoś spróbuje się wedrzeć, niech przynajmniej chwilę pobłądzi. Niech zakrztusi się smrodem, przestraszy trupiej rączki. Niech wie, że nikt mu tu nie zostawił ognia w kominku i herbatki w imbryku.

Tylko wielki ślepy kret zna drogę. Tylko on się nie wystraszy, kiedy przybędzie zwiedzać swoje włości.

W górę, w górę, po krętych schodach.

Drogowskaz, na końcu odnogi majaczą kolejne drzwi.

I Severus po raz pierwszy się waha.

Tu, za drzwiami, stoją twoje wspomnienia. Jeszcze parę kroków, śmiało. Raz przeżyłeś, to i drugi raz przeżyjesz, przeżywanie to twój psi obowiązek. Do tego cię szkolono, do tego cię tresowano, więc nie rób cyrków. Masz żyć, aż zdechniesz. Aż powiem, że już.

 _Co mi dasz w zamian?_

No, dalej. Jeszcze parę kroków.

 _Wszystko._

 _Alohomora_ i drzwi otwierają się na oścież. Można wyjść na zewnątrz, na powierzchnię, w ciepłą, słodką noc.

Wiatr na wzgórzu. A trawy pochylają się, pochylają, a drzewa szumią, szumią.

 _Mam dla ciebie wiadomość._

 _Złą wiadomość._

A trawy rosną wysoko, wysoko, a dzieci w trawach bawią się w… w zabijanie? W coś się bawią, jak to dzieci.

Twarz starca, pogodna jak niebo z jedną małą chmurką. Z jedną wielką chmurą. Z jedną wielką ciemnością.

 _Mam dla ciebie…_

Wycie podnosi się z traw, skowyt podnosi się z ciemności.

 _Twój dom się pali, a dzieci…_

xxx

Coś puknęło i drogowskaz na Dolinę Godryka zniknął. Wrzask jednak utrzymywał się na stałym poziomie.

Severus spróbował unieść powieki.

Potem spróbował jeszcze raz.

Eliksir rozluźniający mięśnie jest naprawdę wspaniałym wynalazkiem. Przedawkowanie grozi oczywiście śmiercią – zbyt rozluźnione serce nie jest skore do współpracy. Ale w rozsądnych dawkach… Tak, kilka kropel zdecydowanie się przydaje. Na wypadek, gdyby podczas podróży we własną pamięć napotkał coś, co zachęciłoby go do podgryzienia sobie żył. Albo do roztrzaskania łba o ścianę. Stabilność psychiczna to sprawa mocno względna. Nie należy ufać sobie zanadto. Severus wolał ufać eliksirom.

Nawet jeśli miewały skutki uboczne.

Po kilku żenujących sekundach (wrzask za ścianą wciąż rozbrzmiewał z pełną mocą) udało mu się otworzyć oczy. Następnym razem, postanowił, weźmie o pół kropli mniej. Dla pewności zawsze można zawinąć się w koc. Czy może w jakiś kaftan. Albo obić wnętrze materacami – dobra, stara metoda, z powodzeniem stosowana w mugolskich psychiatrykach. Czemu nie miałaby się sprawdzić także w jego przypadku?

Salazarze, chyba naprawdę kogoś mordują. I chyba powoli.

Wrzask – gdy już udało mu się wsłuchać weń uważniej – zdawał się rozpisany na kilka głosów. Może nawet kilkadziesiąt. Severus na próbę poruszył palcem. Za pół godziny, uznał, będzie w stanie doczołgać się do różdżki. Następnym razem weźmie o kroplę mniej. Jakoś wytrzyma. Tylko musi sobie załatwić solidny kołek do wciśnięcia w szczęki. Język jest mimo wszystko użytecznym organem. Zwłaszcza na nauczycielskim stanowisku.

Nauczycielskie stanowisko. Szkoła. Już wiedział, z czym mu się kojarzy to niemilknące wycie. Wrzask z kilkudziesięciu gardeł tym razem nie oznaczał zbiorowego mordu na mugolach. To nawet nie był wrzask bólu. Ani rozpaczy. To był wrzask… sam w sobie. Tryumfalny wrzask pod tytułem: „jesteśmy młodzi i co nam zrobisz?".

To tylko standardowy, stary jak świat dźwięk, obwieszczający początek września w Hogwarcie. Jeszcze rok temu Severus miał nadzieję nigdy więcej go nie słyszeć.

No dobrze. Trudno, świetnie. Teraz da sobie chwilę czasu na pozbieranie z podłogi rąk, nóg i całej reszty. Potem ubierze się i wyjdzie z lochu. A potem znajdzie tych wyjących gówniarzy. I… i będzie na nich patrzył, dopóki się nie zamkną.

xxx 

Severus zatrzymał się na progu. Zza drzwi dobiegał gwar, przypominający brzęczenie zapracowanych pszczół nad łąką pełną kwiatów. Szurnięcie odsuwanego krzesła, stuknięcie torby rzuconej na ławkę, krótki śmiech. Najwyraźniej już tam byli. Najwyraźniej na niego czekali. Cóż… czas zmierzyć się z przeznaczeniem.

Poczuł nagłą tęsknotę za ciemnym i wilgotnym krecim korytarzem. Tam mógł przynajmniej z grubsza spodziewać się, co zastanie za drzwiami. Tutaj…

Ostrożnie uniósł palce do klamki, ozdobionej motywem wężowego łebka. Mocno wyślizganego od dotyku setek dłoni, lekko spłaszczonego i z dość głupawym wyrazem pyska. Po chwili wahania cofnął dłoń i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i huknęły o mur. Omal nie odskakując z powrotem i omal nie uderzając Severusa w czoło. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał je możliwie najdyskretniejszym ruchem różdżki. Wszystkie głowy obróciły się ku drzwiom.

To by było na tyle, jeśli idzie o wielkie wejścia.

Gromada pierwszorocznych milkła stopniowo. Zamierali w pół gestu, wpatrzeni w niego z nagłym skupieniem. Fala ciszy przetaczała się przez salę, od progu coraz dalej w głąb, aż do ścian zastawionych półkami pełnymi fiolek i flaszeczek. Severus odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, aż ucichną ostatnie szepty. A potem zrobił pierwszy krok.

Szczelnie wypełniały salę eliksirów. Okrągłe, odkarmione. Rumiane, wygrzane ciepłem domowego ogniska, wygrzane słońcem. Zupełnie, jakby miały za sobą jakieś lato, jakieś wieczne wakacje – turlanie się w trawie z rodzeństwem, bułeczki z konfiturą, śmiganie na małych miotełkach niewysoko nad ziemią, pod czujnym i czułym okiem zachwyconej rodziny. A teraz były tutaj. Nie mając pojęcia o niczym, nawet o cieniu tego, czym jest nic.

Wkroczył w ten ciepły, ufnie brzęczący rój jak nóż. Chłodny i czarny. No, może szarawy. Czuł na plecach spojrzenia, śledzące go z uwagą, w miarę jak podążał krok za krokiem ku majaczącej w głębi sali katedrze. Intensywność tych spojrzeń przenikała go aż do kości. Z nagłą jasnością zdał sobie sprawę, że od dziś nie ma już najmniejszej szansy, by choć na chwilę skryć się w cieniu, by choć raz przemknąć niezauważenie. Każda postrzępiona nitka jego mankietu, każdy włos na jego głowie – wszystko było boleśnie i nieodwołalnie wystawione na widok publiczny. Czuł się jak motyl przypięty szpilką do tektury. (O ile, oczywiście, można w ogóle coś powiedzieć o uczuciach zdechłego owada.)

Stanął za pulpitem i odwrócił się do nich. To jest ten moment. Ta chwila, kiedy wszystko się zaczyna.

– Snape.

Odpowiedziała mu pełna napięcia cisza.

– Mogę nauczyć was…

 _Wszystkiego, co umiem?_

Nie, może lepiej nie.

– …sztuki warzenia.

xxxXXXxxx

Każdy błąd może kosztować życie. Im szybciej człowiek przyswoi tę naukę, tym większa szansa, że w jakiejś nieokreślonej przyszłości uda mu się to życie ocalić. Własne albo cudze.

Severus zatrzymał się nad pulchnym, jasnowłosym chłopcem, który właśnie – z językiem dla wzmocnienia koncentracji wywalonym aż na brodę – odmierzał z pipety kroplę po kropli. Dwie. Cztery. Siedem. Niektórzy naprawdę nie wiedzą, kiedy się zatrzymać.

– Gratulacje, jest pan trupem – zauważył Severus konwersacyjnym tonem.

Dzieciak z wrażenia kłapnął szczęką (omal nie odgryzając sobie języka) i spojrzał na nauczyciela ze zgrozą.

– To znaczy byłby pan, prawdopodobnie. Gdybyśmy nie ćwiczyli na wodzie, tylko, dajmy na to… na arszeniku.

Chętnie kontynuowałby tę pouczającą przemowę, ale zaalarmował go dźwięk tłuczonego szkła parę metrów dalej. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Naprawdę są aż tak zdekoncentrowani, że nie udaje im się choćby przez minutę utrzymać fiolki w dłoni? Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę ławki.

– Co pani robi, na Salazara?!

Para dużych oczu podniosła się na niego z niepokojem. Dziecko zanurkowało pod ławkę jak mała wydra. Severus wzniósł wzrok do nieba.

Po chwili dziewczynka, z resztkami fiolki w ręku, wynurzyła się spod blatu.

Z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważył, że patrzy na niego dość hardo. Tylko ciemny rumieniec pomału pokrywał jej policzki, a włosy… Hm, z włosami tego dziecka coś było bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak. W zasadzie było nie tak już wcześniej. Ale teraz jakby bardziej.

– Powtarzam. Co pani robi, panno… – zawiesił głos.

– Tonks – burknęła dziewczynka. Faktycznie, tak się do niej chyba zwracały pozostałe bachory.

– Tonks. Nazwisko?

– To jest nazwisko.

– A imię?

– Nie powiem.

– Nie powie pani – rzekł Snape z namysłem.

Dziecko twardo pokręciło głową.

Wydobycie od kogoś informacji, tak podstawowej informacji, to dziecinnie prosta sprawa. Bułka z masłem. _Albo zaczniesz mówić, albo twój kolega z ławki straci palec. Najpierw jeden. Potem drugi. Potem_ … _Crucio_. _Imperio_.

Sięgnął po różdżkę.

Jednym jej machnięciem otworzył dziennik i powoli przejechał palcem po liście nazwisk. Ah–ha.

– Tonks. Nim–fa–do–ra.

Włosy dziecka rozgorzały wściekłym pomarańczem.

– Na przyszłość, panno Nimfadoro, radzę odpowiadać na moje pytania.

xxx

Zabijałeś. Kłamałeś. Umiałeś wyciągnąć różdżkę, zanim jeszcze twój przeciwnik pomyślał o sięgnięciu po własną. Rzucałeś _Cruciatusa_ i _Avadę_ nawet. Bez lęku, obojętnie. Krew nie robiła na tobie wrażenia. Zdarta skóra i nagie mięśnie, wysoki krzyk. Śmierć uwiła sobie gniazdko pod twoim bokiem. Wiedziałeś, że trzeba iść dalej. Wiedziałeś, że umiesz i możesz. Wiedziałeś, że wszystko zależy od ciebie.

Hm, owszem. Do pewnego momentu.

Profesor McGonagall podniosła wzrok znad papierów. Jej były uczeń właśnie wpadł do gabinetu – bez pukania. Jego ręce drżały lekko, w oczach miał czystą desperację. Minerwa obdarzyła go długim, uważnym spojrzeniem sponad okularów.

– Severusie. Nie powinieneś aby mieć teraz zajęć?

– Mam – wyznał szczerze.

– Więc, hmm… co cię sprowadza?

– Ona płacze. I nie przestaje.

– Słucham?

– O'Malley. Harriett. Płacze.

– Dlaczego? – pytanie Minerwy było celne i bezlitosne.

Severus zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się pytań, spodziewał się ratunku.

– Nie wiem.

– Nie wiesz – Minerwa zasznurowała usta.

– Tylko na nią spojrzałem, pa… Minerwo.

– Spojrzałeś.

– Um. Tak.

– Po tym, jak…?

– Po tym, jak… Słucham? – ocknął się nagle.

– Proszę cię o odtworzenie przebiegu wydarzeń.

– Dodała do kociołka korzeń asfodelusa – nie mam pojęcia, skąd go wzięła – i zamieszała dwa razy, a wtedy…

– Wtedy na nią spojrzałeś – dokończyła Minerwa surowo.

– No… tak.

– Na litość, Severusie! To tylko dziecko.

xxxXXXxxx

Imbryk wzleciał do góry i po niemal opustoszałym o tej porze pokoju nauczycielskim rozszedł się zapach jaśminu. Dwie filiżanki pełne ciemnozłotego płynu łagodnie spłynęły na niewielki stolik.

– I co sądzisz?

Minerwa przez moment obracała filiżankę w dłoniach, by w końcu zdobyć się na szczerość.

– Sądzę, że jak na razie jest fatalnie.

– Aż tak? – Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

– Albusie, nie mówię, że brak mu doświadczenia… życiowego. Ale, hmm… doświadczenie, jakim dysponuje, raczej nie pomaga w pracy z dziećmi. Powiedziałabym, że wręcz odwrotnie.

– Jakieś skargi?

– Pomona mówi, że po pierwszej lekcji eliksirów stan pierwszorocznych Puchoniątek przedstawiał się jak następuje: dwa zaryczane, troje zastraszonych, jedno odmawiające zeznań. Oraz jedno wkurzone. W metamorfomagicznych spazmach.

– W meta… mała Tonks?

– Mała, obecnie bardzo wielobarwna Tonks. Próbował mówić do niej po imieniu. Biedne dziecko.

– Ona czy on?

– Powiedziałabym, że oboje, Albusie.

– A stan pierwszorocznych Ślizgoniątek?

Minerwa z niechęcią musiała przyznać, że Ślizgoniątka nie wnosiły skarg. Ale tam zazwyczaj sprawy załatwiano we własnym, bardzo ścisłym gronie. Jeśli cokolwiek się zdarzyło, do Horacego z pewnością nie dotarło. Ślizgoni nie zawracają głowy opiekunowi, dopóki nie jest to absolutnie konieczne.

– Jak u Krukonów?

– Kilkoro nieco markotnych bezpośrednio po lekcji, zdaniem Filiusa. Jedna skarga na niesprawiedliwość dziejową i jedna na nie dość precyzyjne wysławianie się, mogące wprowadzić ucznia w błąd. Ale poza tym chyba dość spokojnie.

Pozostało jeszcze najtrudniejsze pytanie.

– Twoi?

Minerwa zawahała się wyraźnie.

– U pierwszorocznych spokojnie. Po prostu go nie lubią, uznali.

– Ale miał już też chyba zajęcia z trzecim rokiem, prawda?

– Dziesięć odjętych punktów. Dziesięć, Albusie! Twierdzi, że robili miny.

– Miny? Jak łajnobomby, czy…

– Nie, Albusie. Miny. Twarzami.

– Interesujące.

– Niezmiernie.

– Myślisz, że naprawdę robili?

Usta Minerwy zmieniły się w wąską kreskę.

– Myślę, że Severus jest nieco przewrażliwiony.

– To znaczy…

– Podobno smarkali.

– Że jak?

– Nosem, Albusie.

– To się zdarza.

– Też tak uważam.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy nie mówisz mi wszystkiego? Kto konkretnie smarkał?

– Ehm… Billie.

– Billie Weasley?

– Ten sam.

Dyrektor upił łyk herbaty i zadumał się.

– Przypuszczam, że… nakłonienie dzieci, żeby traktowały go z większą… wyrozumiałością… nie wchodzi w grę?

Minerwa wzniosła oczy do nieba.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– No tak, racja. Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że to tylko przejściowe trudności. Ja w każdym razie jestem dobrej myśli.

– Ty zawsze jesteś dobrej myśli, Albusie.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i pokiwał głową.

– Tu mnie masz, Minnie. Ale naprawdę, nie przejmuj się aż tak bardzo. Co do dzieci… Doświadczenie uczy mnie, że są nadspodziewanie odporne. Mogą znieść w zasadzie wszystko. A Severus… Dajmy mu czas. Musi odpocząć. Musi się przyzwyczaić. Musi się przygotować – Albus Dumbledore uspokajająco poklepał Minerwę po dłoni.

– Przygotować? Na co, Albusie?

– Kto wie, Minnie, kto wie.

– Ty, jak przypuszczam.

– Przeceniasz mnie, Minnie.

* * *

 _*_ Tom Waits, _Bourbon mnie wypełnia_ , tł. Roman Kołakowski


	5. ROZDZIAŁ V MUGOLSKI ŁĄCZNIK

**Rozdział** **V**

 **MUGOLSKI ŁĄCZNIK**

Severus, słaniając się lekko na nogach, stopień po stopniu schodził do lochów. Ostatni tydzień był upiorny. Absolutnie upiorny. Pasmo niepowodzeń, nieporozumień i udręki. Jedynym, co utrzymywało go przy zdrowych zmysłach, była myśl o weekendzie.

Po niemal dwóch miesiącach nauczania o swym nowym fachu wiedział jeszcze mniej, niż w momencie, gdy zaczynał. Czuł się jak ktoś, kto stąpa po kruchym lodzie, pod którym złośliwa ręka porozmieszczała rozżarzone węgle. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu nie miał pojęcia, czego może się spodziewać i co przyniesie kolejny dzień. W zasadzie pewien był wyłącznie jednej rzeczy – nie znosi dzieci. Organicznie.

Uczniowie klas początkowych przypominali mu stadko królików z okresem skupienia bliskim zeru absolutnemu. Leniwi i rozproszeni, spanikowani i płaczliwi albo – dla odmiany – hardzi lub idiotycznie wesołkowaci. Myślący o głupstwach, niemyślący w ogóle. Na jego widok okrągłe, niemądre oczy rozszerzały się, jakby zobaczyli potwora, nocnego stracha spod łóżka. Co z nimi było nie tak, do cholery? Powiedział, że ich zeżre? Że pourywa im głowy? Mógłby, owszem. Ale nie planował. Chciał tylko, żeby zachowywali się w miarę odpowiedzialnie. Żeby utrzymywali kociołki w czystości, nie tłukli retort i nie odzywali się niepytani. Żeby obie strony skomplikowanej operacji pod kryptonimem „lekcja eliksirów" postępowały zgodnie z oczekiwaniami i sumiennie wypełniały swoją część zadania. On miał uczyć, oni mieli mu to umożliwić. Taki był układ, jeśli go pamięć nie myliła.

Nikt nie wspominał o hardych Puchoniątkach, zmieniających kolory pod wpływem gwałtownych emocji („Natychmiast do skrzydła szpitalnego, wracaj, gdy się uspokoisz, Hufflepuff traci dwa punkty."). O pierwszorocznym ryżym Gryfonie, który zechce odmówić siekania smoczej wątroby, gdyż, tu cytat: „religia mu zabrania" („Minus siedem punktów, Charlesie Weasley, i łap się za lancet albo następnym razem to będzie ludzka wątroba!"). O całkowicie pozbawionych instynktu samozachowawczego Krukonkach, ośmielających się poprawiać jego wymowę łacińskich słów („Plus pięć za czujność, minus dziesięć za bezczelność! Tak, panienko, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to daje minus pięć. Umiem liczyć, do jasnej… eee… chimery."). Ani o trzeciorocznych Ślizgonach, z kamienną twarzą zapewniających, że „nie mogę oddać pracy domowej, gdyż sowa, za przeproszeniem pana profesora, narobiła mi na pergamin". („Slytherin traci… Och, siadaj, na litość boską! I naucz swoją sowę korzystać z kuwety.")

W całym tym zgiełku eliksiry schodziły na dalszy plan. Od niemal dwóch miesięcy, dzień w dzień, całą energię Snape'a pochłaniało okiełznanie kipiącej, niesubordynowanej, niedojrzałej masy ludzkiej.

 _Obyś cudze dzieci uczył_. Severus zastanawiał się, kto i kiedy rzucił na niego tę upiorną klątwę. I jak go wykryć, i jak się zemścić.

Od małolatów, z którymi musiał radzić sobie na co dzień, gorsi byli chyba tylko nastolatkowie. Raz po raz dziękował niebiosom za profesora Slughorna i jego gotowość, by bezpiecznie przeprowadzić obecne klasy 4-7 przez grozę dorastania. Traf chciał jednak, że właśnie dziś, w piątek, Horacy złapał sklątkowy katar. Snape zmuszony więc został do wzięcia zastępstwa i przeprowadzenia trzech lekcji ze starszakami – w tym jednej z ostatnim rocznikiem Ślizgonów i Gryfonów. Nie było to doświadczenie, które chciałby powtarzać.

Jeżeli dzieciaki z klas 1-3 były emocjonalnie niestabilne, to piętnasto-, szesnasto- i siedemnastolatki znajdowały się w całkowitej rozsypce – tykające bomby hormonów, kompleksów i ideałów, gotowe wybuchnąć przy byle okazji. Mniej więcej tak, jak on sam pięć lat temu. Nie musiał nawet sięgać do ich umysłów, żeby wyczuć te splątane, pokręcone emocje. Gniew i niepewność, kłębiące się pod warstewką myśli o randkach, trądziku, odchudzaniu i quidditchu.

Najgorszy, co było do przewidzenia, okazał się ostatni rocznik. Jak każda młodzież gniewni i naiwni, byli dodatkowo podrażnieni i pobudzeni pamięcią niedawnej wojny, w której nie pozwolono im wziąć udziału. Po dowolnej stronie barykady. Za młodzi, by walczyć, tego wyjątkowego farta skłonni byli uważać za głęboką niesprawiedliwość losu. Jeszcze nie wybaczyli tego światu. Co za ulga, że żaden charyzmatyczny czarnoksiężnik nie przeprowadzał aktualnie rekrutacji do swojej młodzieżówki. Tak, gdyby Severus musiał codziennie przekazywać wiedzę także i dorastającym mieszkańcom zamku, prawdopodobnie własnoręcznie zatłukłby się kociołkiem.

Już od pierwszych chwil w spojrzeniach rzucanych mu ukradkowo przez niektórych Gryfonów dostrzegł niechęć – niechęć, na którą jeszcze sobie nie zapracował (podczas lekcji z nawiązką nadrobił tę stratę). Z kolei kilkoro Ślizgonów zupełnie bez powodu okazywało mu… szacunek? Ani trochę mu się to nie spodobało. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że szanują go nie za to, jak wykłada. Ale za coś, co – po pierwsze – nie stanowiło powodu do szacunku, po drugie – o czym nie powinni nic wiedzieć.

Ale wiedzieli. I, oczywiście, w żaden sposób nie można temu zaradzić. Hogwart nie jest samotną wyspą. Te dzieciaki mają rodziców, starsze rodzeństwo, ciotki i wujów. Mają – zupełnie bez wysiłku i bez żadnych starań ze swej strony – wtyki w Ministerstwie, Wizengamocie, w Zakonie oraz pośród niedobitków organizacji, znanej jako Śmierciożercy. Plotki się rozchodzą. I nie przestaną się rozchodzić. I będą padać na podatny grunt, bo młody grunt zawsze jest podatny.

Co za gnój, wszystko razem.

Od rozmyślań oderwał go chichot frywolnej damy o obfitych kształtach, wychylającej się z ram nieopodal. Żartobliwie pogroziła mu upierścienionym paluszkiem i – Salazarze! – chyba usiłowała puszczać do niego oko. Severus spurpurowiał, rzucił portretowi złe spojrzenie i minął go, mamrocząc przekleństwa. Skąd taki skandaliczny malunek w ogóle wziął się na terytorium Slytherinu? Znajdzie odpowiedni eliksir i wywabi tę tłustą damulę, na śmierć ją wywabi z ram. Przyspieszył kroku, niemal potykając się o ostatni schodek u wejścia do korytarza wiodącego do lochu. Wciąż jednak słyszał za plecami perlisty śmiech kobiety z portretu. Dźwięk ten przypomniał mu, że – jeśli idzie o młodzież – było jeszcze coś. Drobiazg, który (jako sprawę nieistotną) szybko zepchnął w głąb umysłu.

Chodziło o… hm, dziewczęta. W oczach niektórych z nich (co ciekawe, należących do różnych domów) zobaczył… coś. Coś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego i obraźliwego, co – zupełnie nieoczekiwanie – boleśnie go ukłuło. Instynktownie czuł, że nie ma to związku ani z jego przeszłością, ani z tym, jak naucza. W dodatku niespecjalnie miał pomysł, co z tym zrobić. Niejasno podejrzewał, że odjęcie uczennicy kilkunastu punktów za „niegrzeczne przyglądanie się włosom nauczyciela" nie spotkałoby się z aprobatą reszty grona pedagogicznego.

xxxXXXxxx

Do ostatniej w tym tygodniu lekcji – wieczornej astronomii – zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. GlendaChittockrzuciła torbę na stół, po czym, z wyrazem zrezygnowania na twarzy, opadła na krzesło obok koleżanki z Hufflepuffu.

– Beznadziejny – westchnęła.

– Kto? – zainteresowała się nieuważnie jasnowłosa Puchonka.

– No, ten nowy od eliksirów.

Puchonka nie odpowiedziała. W skupieniu wpatrywała się w leżące przed nią niewielkie pudełko, wyglądające na wysoce zaawansowany technologicznie mugolski sprzęt. (Który – jak się można było domyślać – nie działał. W każdym razie nie tak, jak powinien.)

Prawdę mówiąc, Glenda liczyła na nieco więcej entuzjazmu. Ostatecznie stanowiła teraz źródło cennych informacji. Była wszak jedną z nielicznych uczennic ostatniego roku, które miały okazję uczestniczyć w zajęciach nowego nauczyciela.

Gdy – chudy, blady i zdumiewająco młody – po raz pierwszy pojawił się przy stole nauczycielskim, przez salę przebiegł szmer zainteresowania. Oczywiście, to, że nie jest przystojny, większość bystrych dziewczyn zauważyła od razu. Ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, wygląd to nie wszystko. Fakt, facet był ponury, cherlawy i zabiedzony, jednak… No, był mężczyzną. Dorosłym. W przeciwieństwie do ich pryszczatych, niewydarzonych kolegów, potrafiących myśleć niemal wyłącznie o quidditchu. To, że niektórym ze starszych uczennic wydawał się dziwnie znajomy, tylko podsyciło zainteresowanie. Nawet te, które nie zamierzały się do tego przyznawać, po cichu liczyły, że już wkrótce będą miały okazję uważniej mu się przyjrzeć. Spotkał je jednak zawód – nowy członek hogwarckiej kadry najwyraźniej miał się marnować z najmłodszymi.

Kiedy więc dzisiejszego poranka okazało się, że poczciwy Slughorn zaniemógł i Snape poprowadzi lekcje zamiast niego, w Głównej Sali i na korytarzach zapanowało niejakie podekscytowanie.

A potem zajęcia się odbyły i… cóż, przynajmniej można było pochwalić się informacjami z pierwszej ręki. Glenda spróbowała więc jeszcze raz.

– Beznadziejny, Itty. Dokładnie tak beznadziejny, na jakiego wygląda.

– Uhm.

Puchonka wciąż nie wyglądała na przejętą. Terkoczący leciutko mugolski sprzęt całkowicie pochłaniał jej uwagę. Glenda jednak nie zamierzała się poddawać. Miała coś do powiedzenia i zamierzała to powiedzieć, nawet jeśli jedyną słuchaczką była ta puchońska dziwaczka.

Ponieważ Glenda była rozczarowana. Głęboko.

Aż do tej feralnej lekcji żyła nadzieją, że może młodziutki nauczyciel – fizycznie, owszem, lekko nieapetyczny – zyska przy bliższym poznaniu. Może dysponuje niesłychanym poczuciem humoru, emanuje nieodpartym zwierzęcym magnetyzmem lub chociaż – kto wie? – skrywa jakieś ekscytujące, mroczne tajemnice.

A potem stanął przed nimi w klasie i…

Nie skrywał żadnych. Był brzydki jak kwit na węgiel i drętwy jak kij od szczotki. W dodatku niemożliwie nadęty, pozbawiony choćby mikrośladu wdzięku i… no, dziwny. Z braku lepszego określenia. Ciekawe, swoją drogą, że i Ślizgonki przyglądały mu się bez nadmiernego entuzjazmu. Może za dobrze pamiętały go z Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, a może po prostu one też obiecywały sobie więcej. I tylko ta patologiczna ślizgońska solidarność plemienna nie pozwoliła im na otwarte wyrażanie zawodu.

– Widziałaś, co on ma na głowie? Z daleka to może nawet wyglądać jak żel. Co byłoby żenujące, ale przynajmniej higieniczne. Ale to nie jest żel, Itty. Przyjrzałam się. To jest, proszę ja ciebie, łój.

– Może tak mu wygodnie – mruknęła Puchonka nieprzytomnie, wciskając sterczący z pudełka czarny guzik. Jedynym, co udało jej się osiągnąć, był przyspieszający terkot maszynerii.

– Wygodnie? No proszę cię, on pracuje z ludźmi!

I chyba nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę ze standardów, jakie wśród ludzi obowiązują. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne – stwierdziła Glenda z niesmakiem – ma to kompletnie gdzieś. Nawet już pomijając aparycję, zachowywał się dziwacznie. Rozglądał się po sali czujnie, jak sęp usiłujący wypatrzeć ścierwo albo jak jakaś obłąkana mroczna surykatka, nieustannie wietrząca niebezpieczeństwo. Trudno stwierdzić, co bardziej. Sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto w ogóle nie ma ochoty się odzywać. Kiedy już to robił, informacje przekazywał sucho i zwięźle, jakby nałożono na niego karę za przekraczanie ściśle określonego limitu słów. Mówił przy tym tak cicho, że od wytężania słuchu uczniów bolały mięśnie za uszami. Co ciekawe, nie dało się jednak tego jego mamrotania w żaden sposób zignorować, co z taką łatwością przychodziło wszystkim – nawet Krukonom! – podczas lekcji profesora Binnsa. W dodatku zamiast – jak przyzwoici nauczyciele w rodzaju Slughorna – tkwić na swoim miejscu za pulpitem, on przemieszczał się po klasie. Gdyby chociaż robił to jak McGonagall, która przemierzała salę systematycznie i majestatycznie, krok za krokiem, zbliżając się nieuchronnie… Ale nie. Jego sposób był albo doskonale chaotyczny, albo przeciwnie – doskonale zorganizowany. Najpierw majaczył gdzieś w głębi pomieszczenia, zdawałoby się – dostatecznie daleko, by nie stanowić zagrożenia. Kiedy jednak człowiek spokojnie nachylał się do koleżanki z ławki, żeby podzielić się jakimś spostrzeżeniem, nagle okazywało się, że ten piekielny facet stoi tuż obok, przewiercając nieszczęśnika wzrokiem i dziwnie pachnąc.

– Naprawdę dziwnie, Itty.

– Hm?

– To znaczy, nie mówię, że śmierdzi, wiesz. To nie. Ale tak właśnie pachnie, jak coś… coś… – Glenda zmarszczyła nos. – Jak coś, co za długo leżało w piwnicy – dokończyła w końcu.

– Ziemniaki? – zaryzykowała Puchonka, wpychając różdżkę w dziurę po kablu i wywołując spektakularne spięcie.

– Nie, tego bym nie powiedziała – westchnęła Glenda, wachlując się, by rozproszyć nieco dym. Pod wpływem działalności koleżanki zdekoncentrowała się i zgubiła wątek. – Czy ty naprawdę musisz dłubać w tym… czymś?

– Muszę – odparła Itty zwięźle.

– Co to w ogóle jest? Jakieś nowe zadanie od starej Mozilli?

– Firefox – rzekła Puchonka z niespotykaną u niej stanowczością – nie ma pojęcia o przedmiocie, którego naucza.

– No, jak wielu z naszych pedagogów, przypuszczam.

– Wiesz, jak ona to nazwała?

– No, jak?

– Patefon, Glen!

Gryfonka nie do końca rozumiała wzburzenie koleżanki.

– A to jest…

– Walkman.

– Skąd ty wiesz takie rzeczy? – zdziwiła się Glenda. – Przecież jesteś z czarodziejskiej rodziny.

– Hobby – rzekła krótko Itty. – Poza tym ojciec handluje z mugolami.

– Tak czy owak, w Hogwarcie to przecież nie zadziała. Tu chyba Firefox się nie myli, co?

Puchonka zamyśliła się przez chwilę.

– No właśnie nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że mogę znaleźć jakiś punkt zamku, w którym… Czekaj… Może lochy?

Glenda Chittock pozwoliła sobie na nikły uśmieszek pod nosem. Najwyraźniej Itty słuchała jej uważniej, niż to okazywała.

– Masz ochotę na przechadzkę w stronę lochów? Przecież ci mówiłam – bez-na-dziej-ny!

– Daj spokój, co mnie to obchodzi?

Glenda pokręciła głową z udawaną troską.

– Uwierz mi, naprawdę nie musisz żałować, że Hufflepuff nie załapał się na to zastępstwo.

– Nie żałuję – mruknęła jej koleżanka bez przejęcia. – Ja go znam przecież.

– Jak to – znasz? – zdumiała się Glenda.

– Normalnie. Znam. To znaczy: pamiętam.

xxxXXXxxx

I jeśli nie powiedziała tego Glendzie od razu, to być może dlatego, że wymagałoby to poruszania kwestii, o których wolała zapomnieć. W dodatku sama nie wiedziała, do jakiej kategorii zaliczyć to wspomnienie.

Nie była szczególnie lubianą uczennicą. Prawdę mówiąc, była jedną z tych uczennic, które podejrzanie często znajdują w swoich kapciach zdechłe ropuchy. Albo są ganiane z wyciem korytarzami Hogwartu przez znacznie ładniejsze, silniejsze i sprawniejsze magicznie koleżanki. A potem zostają przyciśnięte do ściany, z różdżką na gardle, i nie bardzo wiedzą, co dalej – może z wyjątkiem tego, że najbliższe minuty będą bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemne.

Pojawił się tam znikąd, po prostu stanął za plecami jej prześladowczyń. No dobrze, chudy jak patyk, nędznie ubrany, z kurtyną długich jak u dziewczyny, cienkich czarnych włosów. Brudnych, jak zauważyła z niesmakiem. No dobrze, chuchro. Ale z przedostatniego roku, nawet jeśli na to nie wyglądał. To się liczyło, musi być jakaś hierarchia. Poza tym, krążyły... plotki. O tym, jak dobry jest z niektórych przedmiotów. O tym, jak potrafi być... nieprzyjemny. Werbalnie. O tym, jak mało liczy się z gówniarzerią, jeśli któreś nawinie mu się pod różdżkę.

Którą właśnie podniósł.

– Won.

Dziewczynki kwiknęły i rozbiegły się. Patrzył za nimi z absolutnym obrzydzeniem, jak na robactwo. Itty z kolei patrzyła na niego. Długie, długie czarne włosy (tak, ciągle brudne). Złachana czarna szata. Teraz wydawał jej się niemal ładny. Niemal bohater, to zawsze wpływa na postrzeganie. Stała tam, gapiąc się na niego głupawo. Dopóki się do niej nie odwrócił. W czarnych oczach błysnęło zaskoczenie, potem złość.

– Głucha jesteś? Ty też! No już, spieprzaj!

Spieprzyła, oczywiście. Z niejasnym uczuciem przykrości, gdzieś w gardle, gdzieś za uszami.  
A była jeszcze ta... sprawa na drugim roku. Nikomu nigdy o tym nie powiedziała. Ze strachu.

Wtedy też uciekała, by w końcu schować się w pustej klasie. To było głupie, ale kiedy usłyszała kroki, po prostu wskoczyła pod przykryty ciemną materią stół. Charłakowate dziecko szybko opanowuje takie sztuczki. Co nie zmienia faktu, że – gdyby faktycznie ktoś jej szukał – znalazłby bez trudu. Drzwi otworzyły się, a potem zamknęły z hukiem. Szybki, nierówny oddech. Potem trzask. To pękł słoik tuż nad nią. Huk – jakieś stare krzesło poszło w drzazgi. Ale nie to było najstraszniejsze.

Zimny głos, od którego podniosły jej się włosy na karku.

– Zabiję. Zabiję, kurwa. Wszystkich pozabijam, zabiję, będą zdychać i jeszcze błagać o litość, wszyscy, kurwa. Zabiję. Potter zdechnie, Black zdechnie... I ta szlama, ta... Zabiję...

Nieoczekiwanie syk przeszedł w szloch, chłopiec osunął się na ziemię i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gdyby zwariowała, wystarczyłoby, żeby wyciągnęła rękę i już mogłaby go dotknąć – tak był blisko. Trzęsące się ciało, głos zdławiony smarkaniem, ciągle straszny, chociaż już inaczej.

– Zabiję, za... zabiję...

Tkwiła pod stołem jak spetryfikowana, próbując nie oddychać. W życiu się tak nie bała. Była pewna, że jeśli chłopak odkryje jej obecność, faktycznie zabije. Ją.

Musiałby. Musiałby, zważywszy, jak strasznie, jak okropnie było jej go żal w tamtej chwili.

Więc owszem, pamiętała Snape'a.

xxxXXXxxx

Porządek w nowych myślach i emocjach był sprawą podstawową. Severus niechętnie powrócił więc do wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia. Uzmysłowiły mu one, że – choć tyle sił i starań włożył w to, by przygotować się na każdą sytuację i uodpornić na każdy atak – wciąż są rzeczy, których nigdy nie poblokował w umyśle. Wspomnienia, dotąd przytłumione, wspomnienia, na których dementorzy nie pożywiliby się zbyt obficie. Mimo wszystko – wspomnienia przykre.

Dotychczas był pewien, że własną młodość i związane z nią niedogodności dawno zostawił za sobą. Podobnie jak tamtego chudego chłopaka, snującego się niegdyś po Hogwarcie niczym brudny cień. Brzydkiego chłopaka z paskudnym charakterem, paskudną cerą i paskudnymi włosami, który nauczył się udawać, że nie słyszy dziewczęcych chichotów, że nie widzi pogardliwie uniesionych brwi, ironicznie skrzywionych ust. Ale słyszał, widział i nigdy nie wybaczył. W pewnym sensie. Po prostu później nie miał na takie wybaczanie czasu. W ogóle nie miał czasu, żeby zajmować się błahostkami. I sądził, że tak już pozostanie.

Teraz z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że był w błędzie. Powrót do Hogwartu sprawił, że nagle, całkiem nieoczekiwanie, znów miał tyle lat, ile faktycznie miał – marne dwadzieścia dwa. Nieskończone. Wraz ze względną normalnością i chwiejną stabilizacją powróciły dawne emocje. Nieproszone, niechciane i śmieszne, a mimo to nadzwyczaj realne. Nie spodziewał się, że chichoty i drwiące spojrzenia dogonią go po tak długim czasie, równie bezlitosne i równie dotkliwe. I że wciąż będzie wobec nich bezsilny. Może nawet bardziej.

Co za kretyńskie uczucie – znów być młodym, i to właśnie wtedy, gdy jest się już na młodość zdecydowanie za starym.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak po prostu sobie z tym poradzić. Jak ze wszystkim. Po ślizgońsku. Bez pomocy.

Westchnął i zabrał się do roboty. Tym razem, uznał, nie potrzebuje eliksirów ani zaklęć, które uchroniłyby jego umysł przed eksplozją. Ostatecznie, to była drobnostka. Ustawił blokady i odpłynął w ciszę.

Nie na długo.

Od porządków oderwał go obcy, niepokojący dźwięk za ścianą. Ścisnął różdżkę, zerwał się z łóżka i jednym susem znalazł się przy drzwiach. Otworzył je ostrożnie, bezszelestnie.

Za progiem ujrzał jasnowłosą dziewczynę w szacie do złudzenia przypominającej mugolski szlafrok. Przy uchu trzymała jakiś sprzęt elektroniczny i nie wydawała się ani trochę zdetonowana obecnością profesora. Co było, rzecz jasna, głęboko irytujące.

– Co pani tu…

– Cicho bądź – odpowiedziała nieuważnie, wsłuchując się w monotonny stukot kasety. Severusa zatchnęło z oburzenia.

– To naprawdę nie do…

Zamiast spłoszyć się, uciec albo przynajmniej parsknąć pogardliwie, uczennica tylko zamachała walkmanem przy jego uchu.

– Kręci się, słyszysz? Działa! Ale za wolno. Na wieży astronomicznej przyspiesza, ale tutaj zwalnia. To by znaczyło, że w sali transmutacji powinno odtwarzać normalnie, bo to mniej więcej w połowie drogi. I co?

– Co? – zapytał Severus odruchowo.

– Gówno, tam akurat iskrzy i śmierdzi paloną gumą.

Severus otworzył usta i zaraz znowu je zamknął. Nie przygotowano go na tego typu konwersacje. Stanowczo go nie przygotowano. Ktoś powinien coś z tym zrobić. Ktoś powinien za to zapłacić.

– Sprawdzałam już wszędzie – rzuciła tymczasem dziewczyna tonem wyjaśnienia. – I zdarzały się różne rzeczy. Ale najciekawiej było w kuchni. Baterie wypełzły. Rozpełzły się. Tak jakby, wiesz, ożyły. Podejrzewam, że to może mieć związek ze skrzatami.

– Roz…

– …pełzły się, Snape, rozpełzły.

Szlag go trafił.

– Huffelpuff traci dziesięć punktów, panno… – szukał w pamięci nazwiska. A raczej udawał, że szuka. Nie miał pojęcia, kim jest.

Oderwała się od walkmana i spojrzała na Severusa rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami.

– Zgłupiałeś do reszty, Snape?

Spurpurowiał.

– Profesorze Snape, jeśli łaska.

Niejasno zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się cokolwiek dziecinnie. Im bardziej stara się sprostać powadze stanowiska, tym bardziej robi z siebie kretyna. Dwadzieścia i dwa, Snape, nie więcej. Kolejna pułapka na nowej drodze życia. Kolejna rzecz, której nie przewidział.

– I co jeszcze? Łaskawco? Sir? Jakieś dodatkowe tytuły? Snape, ja cię pamiętam.

Możesz mordować, avadować, itd., itp., możesz co noc w bólach czyścić mózg z pokładów potworności i tłuc kafelki w prywatnej łazience… ale co zrobisz, kiedy na twojej drodze staje wyszczekana siódmoroczna, która z dużym prawdopodobieństwem widziała – o, Merlinie! –jak wisisz głową w dół z gatkami na wierzchu?

Na szczęście nic o tym nie wspomniała.

Odpuścić, czy iść na wojnę? Severus Snape był strategiem. Dokonawszy błyskawicznej oceny sytuacji, uznał, że nie warto marnować sił i energii na budowanie autorytetu u jakiejś bez wątpienia dziabniętej dziewuchy, w dodatku niewiele od niego młodszej, która nawet nie jest jego uczennicą. Za niecały rok zniknie. Nie jest jego problemem. Nigdy nim nie będzie. A on ma naprawdę dosyć problemów.

– Pamiętasz – powtórzył chłodno, rezygnując z oficjalnej formy.

– Jasne. Ale ty mnie nie poznajesz. Nie poznajesz, prawda?

– Powinienem?

– W sumie… Chyba nie.

Zupełnie bez powodu uśmiechnęła się szeroko i z rozmachem klepnęła go w łopatkę.

– Tak czy owak, powodzenia, Snape. Cześć.

Severus osłupiał z oburzenia. A jednak uderzenie jakby odblokowało jakąś klapkę w jego umyśle. Zapomniane nazwisko wypłynęło na powierzchnię.

– Dzięki, eee… Burbage.


	6. ROZDZIAŁ VI MROK INDYWIDUALNY

**ROZDZIAŁ VI**

 **MROK INDYWIDUALNY**

Jesień nastała na dobre.

Po wilgotnych, zimnych ścianach lochu zaklęcia rozgrzewające spływały jak woda po kaczce. Kominek ciągnął słabo albo wcale – zdawał się być lepiej przystosowany do przesyłania wiadomości, niż do pełnienia swych podstawowych funkcji urządzenia grzewczego. Niewykluczone zresztą, że w ogóle był zapchany. Jakąś zdechłą sową lub czymś w tym guście.

Severus, oczywiście, wciąż nie zamierzał żebrać o termofor. Zmuszony okolicznościami, przeprosił się jednak z zielonym kocem, który niestrudzone skrzaty już od pewnego czasu podkładały mu tu i ówdzie z maniakalnym uporem. Nie mógł natomiast zniżyć się do siedzenia w tym kocu przy biurku. (Są pewne praktyki zbyt kojarzące się z puchońskością, nawet jeśli człowiek oddaje im się w czterech ścianach, kiedy nikt nie patrzy.) Zresztą to i tak nie rozwiązałoby problemu. Zimno robiło się w całym zamku. Także w klasie, przy kotle, zdarzały się przeciągi. Wiatr hulał, kędy chciał, złośliwie kąsając w łydki i podwiewając cienką szatę.

Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Severus odkrył, że mu ten fakt przeszkadza. I to też mu przeszkadzało.

Nigdy nie był mężczyzną luksusowym. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał kiedy się nim stać. (Cud prawdziwy, że – w zamęcie, jakim było jego życie – znalazł chwilę, by w ogóle stać się mężczyzną.) Nie robiły na nim wrażenia markowe koniaki, kawior z bieługi, wybitnej jakości arabica ani hawańskie cygara. Czymś zupełnie innym był jednak dostęp do regularnych posiłków. Fakt, że w Hogwarcie dają jeść trzy razy dziennie i w dodatku do syta, ucieszył go już wówczas, gdy jako jedenastolatek po raz pierwszy przestąpił progi zamku. Obecnie, wraz z nauczycielskim stanowiskiem, posiadł dostęp nie tylko do żywności, ale i do dzbanka mocnej kawy co rano oraz karafki z czerwonym winem w każdą niedzielę. Odpowiadało mu to jak diabli i lekko sobą gardził z tego powodu (z innych powodów gardził sobą dużo bardziej, ale ostatecznie każdy pretekst jest dobry).

Teraz, stojąc przed zwierciadłem, obrzucił swą sylwetkę krytycznym spojrzeniem. Na pozór niewiele się zmieniło, jednak…

Lubił dopasowane, ciasne mankiety. Pokazywanie światu przedramion nigdy nie wydawało mu się stosowne. Ani przedtem, ani później. Zwłaszcza później.

Kiedy tydzień temu od jego rękawa nagle i z głośnym trzaskiem odskoczył guzik, można to było jeszcze złożyć na karb zmęczenia materiału. Gdy jednak trzy dni później ten sam guzik odpadł po raz kolejny, a w chwilę potem mankiet drugiego rękawa najzwyczajniej w świecie pękł w szwach, Severus nie mógł się dłużej oszukiwać. Utył. W nadgarstkach.

Pozornie nic takiego – skrzaty zakradły się nocą i naprawiły szkody. Gorzej, że pomału przyciasne zaczęły robić się także pozostałe części garderoby. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat (czyli od upiornej epoki donaszania bluzek po Eileen Snape, _de domo_ Prince) Severus stanął w obliczu kryzysu odzieżowego. W dodatku tycie, podobnie jak używanie ciepłych kocyków, stanowiło w jego mniemaniu objaw nieumiarkowania. Oraz zgnuśnienia.

Westchnął i przejechał dłonią po włosach. Potem odruchowo wytarł ją w skraj szaty, która stała się przez to jeszcze bardziej wyświecona.

– Miękniesz, Severusie Snape – powiedział surowo do swego odbicia.

– O, to przykrość, wielka przykrość dla mężczyzny, chłopcze – zachichotało zwierciadło. Było to ostatnie zdanie, jakie wygłosiło w swej karierze – Severus potraktował je wyjątkowo szybkim i trwałym silencio.

Gdyby lustro nie zostało tak brutalnie spacyfikowane, prawdopodobnie powiedziałoby mu to, co każdy rozsądny człowiek – nie utył. Po prostu przestał być obscenicznie chudy. Severus zwykł jednak postrzegać fakty na swój własny sposób.

Od pewnego czasu toczył ze sobą nieustanną wewnętrzną walkę. Drzemiący w nim szpieg i skrytobójca twierdził, że nie należy przyzwyczajać się do luksusów (własne łóżko, prywatna łazienka i trzy obfite posiłki dziennie – owszem, to jest luksus). Że – o ile nie chce się skończyć jak Horacy Slughorn, z pękatym brzuchem, zadyszką oraz gorszącą namiętnością do ananasów w cukrze – trzeba zachować powściągliwość i surowość obyczajów. Nie narzekać na chłód, nie jeść więcej, niż to konieczne, z godnością znosić dziury w skarpetach. Nie dać się zmiękczyć, upupić, udomowić.

Z kolei drugi z wewnętrznych głosów – czujny, chudy dzieciak w przykrótkiej szacie – podpowiadał, że skoro pozwalają się wyspać, to wyspać się trzeba, a skoro dają jeść, to należy się najeść. Po uszy. Bo nie wiadomo, kiedy taka okazja znów się powtórzy. Dwie z licznych osobowości Severusa Snape'a szarpały nim w tę i we w tę.

Ostatecznie szpieg-skrytobójca wycofał się do swej ciemnej nory, mamrocząc niechętnie, że może faktycznie wylizanie ran, dożywienie i nabranie masy mięśniowej mogą przydać się później, w bardziej niespokojnych czasach. Które nadejdą, bo zawsze nadchodzą. Przynajmniej dla szpiegów i skrytobójców.

A ci ostatni – jak się okazało – mieli w Hogwarcie także wrogów zewnętrznych.

Minerwa McGonagall już kilkukrotnie obrzucała przeciągłym spojrzeniem postrzępione mankiety i wytarte łokcie severusowej szaty. Chyba nie podobało jej się to, co widziała, zachowywała jednak dyplomatyczne milczenie.

Horacy Slughorn nie miał takich obiekcji. Pewnego listopadowego popołudnia, w Wielkiej Sali, po obiedzie, podżeglował majestatycznie do Severusa, by dyskretnie wziąć go na stronę.

– Wygląd, synu, także ma pewien związek z szacunkiem – rzekł, stukając palcem w skrzydełko nosa. – Jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli – dodał, a jego wzrok, pozornie przypadkiem, ześlizgnął się na buty dawnego wychowanka. Które były w kiepskim stanie (nawet pomimo tego, że już jakiś miesiąc temu właściciel zdecydował się jednak zdejmować je na noc).

Severus postanowił zdławić w sobie chęć zauważenia, że osobistość darzona w tej szkole największym szacunkiem pomyka niekiedy po korytarzach w szatach barwy lila róż, a nawet bywa widywana o poranku w kapciach niepokojąco przypominających króliczki. Porównywanie się z Albusem było pod zbyt wieloma względami nie na miejscu.

Zresztą słowa Horacego (porada? Instrukcja?) mogły mieć sens. Bo skoro i tak nic nie da się zrobić z twarzą i włosami…

Kolejna, stosunkowo nowa postać w barwnym wachlarzu osobowości Severusa Snape'a – przewrażliwiony na swym punkcie, niedoświadczony nauczyciel z kompleksami – pomału podniosła łeb. I powiedziała „aha".

Ziarno zostało zasiane.

Okoliczność sprzyjającą stanowił fakt, że po kilku wypłatach Severus miał więcej własnych pieniędzy, niż kiedykolwiek widział na oczy. I nie do końca wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. Rodziny na utrzymaniu nie miał. Dach nad głową, wikt i opierunek zapewniał mu pracodawca. Książek kupować nie musiał – do jego dyspozycji była gigantyczna hogwarcka biblioteka, z której dowolne pozycje mógł wynosić o każdej porze dnia i nocy, a potem tygodniami przetrzymywać we własnej kwaterze. Nie był uzależniony od nikotyny ani alkoholu, nie stosował żadnych substancji zmieniających świadomość (może z wyjątkiem kilku eliksirów, ale te był w stanie sporządzić sam).

W efekcie miał forsy jak lodu.

A coś mówiło mu, że zakładanie u Gringotta lokaty długoterminowej a conto przyszłej emerytury, jesieni życia i spokojnej starości to mało trafiony pomysł.

Skoro tak – czemu nie.

Nie zważając na wypełniający mu głowę pełen dezaprobaty syk zgorszonego szpiega, Severus wybrał się do Londynu.

xxxXXXxxx

Madame Malkin była cierpliwą kobietą. Blady, niewyględny młodzieniec, choć sprawiał wrażenie biednego jak mysz kościelna, obstalował już dwie pary spodni, cztery białe koszule ze sztywnymi kołnierzykami i ciasnymi mankietami oraz sporą porcję bielizny. Wszystko w najlepszym gatunku. Krawcowa uznała więc, że należy okazać dużo taktu i wyrozumiałości, gdy klient całkowicie zagubił się, przechodząc do wyboru podstawowej części garderoby. Mężczyznom, wbrew pozorom, kłopoty z podejmowaniem decyzji w kwestiach stroju zdarzały się równie często, jak kobietom. Zwłaszcza gdy nie mieli doświadczenia – jak ten tutaj. Biedaczek, najwyraźniej właśnie dostał pierwszą pracę. A może zakochał się w jakiejś wymagającej młodej damie? Tak czy owak, już od kilku minut ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się w najnowszy katalog mody czarodziejskiej, otwarty na stronie z adnotacją „szaty codzienne".

– I…? – zagaiła Madame Malkin ostrożnie.

– Ma być ciepła – oznajmił.

– Tak, wełna, już zanotowałam. Ale poza tym?

Klient się zawahał.

– Długa? – zaryzykował. – I z rękawami. Długimi.

– Kolor?

Severus wytrzeszczył oczy, przez chwilę rozważając sens pytania.

– Nie – odpowiedział w końcu z żelazną pewnością.

Madame Malkin zrobiła kolejną notkę na zamówieniu i westchnęła dyskretnie.

– Gdyby jednak udzielił mi pan nieco bardziej precyzyjnych wskazówek co do kroju… Może… – z wymownym spojrzeniem postukała w katalog. Puszący się na jego stronach czarodzieje w przytłaczającej większości wyglądali, niestety, jak obdarzone kiepskim gustem śpiewaczki operowe. Severus z obrzydzeniem odwrócił wzrok. Diabli nadali. Jego stara szata wcale nie była taka zła. Mogłaby jeszcze parę lat posłużyć. Horacy przesadzał, zdecydowanie. I Minerwa też.

Z ponurą miną zapatrzył się w okno wystawowe. Zaaferowani przechodnie śpieszyli Pokątną w tę i wewtę, każdy w swoich sprawach. Żaden z nich nie stanowił jednak inspiracji w kwestiach odzieżowych. Chyba że… moment. Severus wyciągnął szyję, a potem nagłym gestem wycelował palec w poruszający się za szybą obiekt.

– To – oświadczył zdecydowanie.

Madame Malkin podążyła wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku. I osłupiała.

– Jest pan… pewien?

– Tak.

– Ale wie pan, że to… hmm… mugolski strój, prawda?

Skojarzenia przez chwilę buzowały w głowie Severusa. Ale że sprawa należała do dziedziny, której nigdy nie poświęcał nadmiernej uwagi (ojciec nie był religijny, matka tym bardziej), rozpoznanie minęło go o włos.

– To mi nie przeszkadza.

– Oczywiście. Kapelusz… też?

– Skąd!

Madame Malkin kiwnęła głową i zrobiła kolejną notatkę na zamówieniu. W innych okolicznościach może martwiłoby ją, że nie zdołała dokładnie przyjrzeć się wymarzonemu krojowi. To jednak nie stanowiło problemu. Skoro nosiciel szaty – pan Reeves – jest na Pokątnej, z pewnością zajrzy i do jej zakładu. Któraś z jego córek na pewno wyrosła już z którejś szaty. Ponieważ owych córek pan Reeves miał sześć. Żona rodziła mu je w odstępach rocznych i jak na razie – ku jego głębokiej zgryzocie i wielkiemu poruszeniu – wszystkie okazywały się magiczne.

Pan Reeves nie pochwalał magiczności.

Był pastorem.

xxxXXXxxx

Jedyną – oprócz butów – część garderoby, której nie zamówił w zakładzie Madame Malkin, Snape wypatrzył na Nokturnie. Sprzedawcy podejrzanych artefaktów zazwyczaj nie trudnili się handlem używaną odzieżą. Zazwyczaj.

Właściwie nie planował zachodzić do tego sklepu. W swą nową rolę miał zamiar wcielić się najlepiej, jak potrafił. Oznaczało to, między innymi, przemieszczanie się głównym traktem komunikacyjnym oraz pokazywanie się tylko w najszacowniejszych i najbardziej uczęszczanych lokalach. A także – może przede wszystkim – nie zahaczanie o Nokturn. Przy obecnej, dość jeszcze kruchej i niepewnej reputacji Severusa nie byłoby to wskazane. Już i tak, przemierzając Pokątną, uchwycił kilka spojrzeń, które bardzo mu się nie spodobały. Zmusił się do zwolnienia kroku, do uniesienia głowy. Nie jesteś wyrzutkiem, zbiegiem, renegatem. Nie przemykasz się chyłkiem, nie prześlizgujesz – powtarzał sobie w myślach. Jesteś profesorem Hogwartu na gościnnych występach w Londynie. Mogą ci skoczyć.

A jednak to, co – z drugiego końca ulicy – wypatrzył na wystawie, sprawiło, że ostrożność szlag trafił. Ta dziwna barwa, przypominająca wyrwę w rzeczywistości, ta szczególna faktura… Koło takiej okazji nie można było przejść obojętnie. Severus niepostrzeżenie skręcił w boczną uliczkę.

Chwilę później nad drzwiami pogrążonego w ciszy, przykurzonego sklepu brzęknął dzwonek. Sprzedawca, który właśnie gderając wypełzł z zaplecza, na widok klienta gwałtownie poszarzał na twarzy i wycofał się za ladę.

– Tto… to pan?

Severus uniósł brew.

– Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi, Borgin. Nie znamy się.

Sprzedawca spróbował się uśmiechnąć, choć kącik ust drgał mu niekontrolowanie.

– Nnnie… Nie, oczywiście.

– Żeby formalnościom stało się zadość… Nazywam się Snape. Uczę eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Zapamięta pan, Borgin?

Sprzedawca skwapliwie pokiwał głową.

– Czym mogę służyć… profesorowi?

– Ten łach z wystawy.

Borgin żachnął się lekko.

– Ależ… Za pozwoleniem, to nie byle co. To wyjątkowy obiekt. Tkanina pochodzi z Peru i jest nasączona mrokiem. Na całej powierzchni.

Severus obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym niesmaku.

– Mrokiem? – wycedził.

Borgin na chwilę zadławił się własnym językiem, ale pośpiesznie opanował nerwy.

– Prawdziwym mrokiem, nie metaforycznym. Nie mówimy tu o jakimś gotyckim mrocznym mroku z pamiętniczka niezrównoważonej nastolatki. Mówimy o czystym mroku, o możliwości skrycia się w cieniu – nawet w pełnym świet…

– Dawaj ją tu.

Dotykając ciężkiego materiału, przelewającego się przez dłonie jak gęsty, płynny jedwab (albo może smoła), Severus starał się nie okazać żadnych emocji. Chwilę zajęło mu przekonanie sprzedawcy, że „ten łach" z pewnością nie jest wart żądanej ceny. Choć, oczywiście, był. Ostatecznie kupił go za całkiem okazyjną kwotę.

Po wszystkim zaniepokojony Borgin gotów był niemal przysiąc, że żaden były śmierciożerca, ani nawet żaden profesor Hogwartu nie gościł w jego sklepie. I że niczego nie kupił. A peleryna…

Jaka peleryna?

xxxXXXxxx

Chmura odpłynęła wolno i na niebie zajaśniał księżyc. W jego blasku cienie na posadzce wydłużyły się i wyostrzyły. Perłowobiały duch zatrzymał się na moment w swej wędrówce przez zamkowe korytarze. Niematerialne zmysły sygnalizowały mu, że fragment muru, przez który właśnie przeniknął, miał w sobie ciepło żywego ciała. Nie, niemożliwe.

Severus stłumił dreszcz obrzydzenia po nagłym kontakcie z ektoplazmą i postanowił ruszyć dalej. Peleryna poruszała się w rytm kroków, bez najlżejszego szelestu opływając stopy. Odtwarzając każdy ruch ciała, przylegała do niego jak druga skóra. I faktycznie zdawała się wsysać światło, generując w zamian sporo dyskretnego, indywidualnego cienia. To znaczy, tfu, mroku. Bardzo użyteczne. Zwłaszcza podczas nocnych wędrówek.

A te ostatnimi czasy stały się dla Severusa nałogiem i rytuałem.

Dzień po dniu uczył się żyć nowym rytmem. Powolniejszym, spokojniejszym. Zawierającym w sobie codzienny trud naprzemiennego wywoływania i opanowywania zbiorowej histerii u małoletnich. Krótkie interwały poświęcone rozdrapywaniu ran, a potem precyzyjnemu łataniu krwawych dziur. Ale, mimo wszystko – rytmem sennym, sytym, bezpiecznym.

Podczas gdy najnowszy członek drużyny koszmarów – początkujący nauczyciel bez powołania – miał pełne ręce roboty, szpieg w Severusie nudził się jak psidwak. Niełatwo porzucić dawne nawyki.

Prześlizgiwanie się w mroku. Muskanie różdżką czyjegoś karku. Wiedza, władza. Znikanie w ciemności. Teraz mu to odebrano. Strach, który wywoływał w uczniach, był namiastką tak marną, że w nim samym budziło to niesmak.

W końcu, posłuszny zewowi natury, uzbrojony w pelerynę i różdżkę, ruszył na łowy. Teren poznał już całkiem dobrze. Nadszedł czas, by przyjrzeć się lokalnej zwierzynie. Tłumaczył sobie, że – prędzej czy później – pewnych informacji z pewnością będzie potrzebował.

Uczniów – kryl i plankton oceanu Hogwart – chwilowo postanowił zignorować. Doświadczeni nauczyciele, zwłaszcza ci najstarsi i najsprawniejsi magicznie, jak Minerwa, Filius czy Horacy (o Albusie nie wspominając) byli – jak na początek – nieco zbyt grubym zwierzem. Oczywiście, mógłby śledzić każdego z nich (i pewnie w końcu to zrobi), ale stawka była odrobinę zbyt wysoka. Jeśli przypadkiem dotrze do jakichś informacji – tym lepiej dla niego. Ale nie chciał ryzykować nieprzyjemności w razie wykrycia. Tego typu operacje warto przeprowadzać stopniowo, zaczynając od najsłabszych ogniw. Postanowił skupić się na płotkach.

Szukał słabych punktów, brzydkich sekretów, nie dość pilnie strzeżonych tajemnic, wstydliwych namiętności… Tego wszystkiego, co w ostatecznym rozrachunku okazuje się najbardziej przydatne.

Po miesiącu miał już całkiem imponujący zestaw danych.

Poppy Pomfrey, magiczna służba zdrowia, paliła. Niewiele, ale jednak – nos nigdy jeszcze Severusa nie zawiódł. Miała też za sobą jakiś dramat (tu też nos go nie zawodził). Coś, co dawało jej gorzką, niezłomną siłę czuwania nocą przy łożach chorych i cierpiących, bez skargi, bez wytchnienia, w akcie jakiejś prywatnej pokuty. Severus nie czuł jednak potrzeby badania sprawy. Na pewno nie teraz, może nigdy. Poppy nie była dostatecznie słabym ogniwem, to raz. Dwa – są rzeczy, które nie powinny być wygrzebywane, o ile nie jest to absolutnie konieczne. Trzy – jako warzyciel będzie na pewno zmuszony z nią współpracować. A Poppy zdawała się być inteligentną kobietą i lepiej było mieć w niej sojusznika.

Z kolei Sybilla Trelawney… ta była rozpaczliwie łatwa do sklasyfikowania. Nie musiał ani trochę się wysilać, by odkryć, że eteryczna wróżka non stop kolor chodzi napruta i utyka po kątach puste flaszki. Zapewne też jakiś osobisty dramat. Marny, żałosny i najprawdopodobniej niewart zgłębiania. Severus dobrze znał takie przypadki. Alkohol i ciągły lęk przed wykryciem sprawią, że Sybillą można będzie wywijać jak bezwolną marionetką. W razie potrzeby.

Regularnie chlał także przerośnięty gajowy, choć jemu – może z powodu gabarytów – zdawało się to mniej szkodzić. No i on się z tym nie krył. Więc żadna informacja, ale coś, co w razie czego można wykorzystać. Natomiast już mieszanka genów Hagrida stanowiła interesujące zagadnienie. Podobnie jak jego różowy parasolczyk i fakt, że wielkolud nigdy nie ukończył szkoły. Severus odnotował sobie na marginesie, że należy to wszystko posprawdzać… w swoim czasie. Niestety, gajowy nie wyglądał na kogoś podatnego na szantaż (Gryffindor, głupota, być może jedno i drugie). Ale i nie wydawał się potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Na razie.

Przez pewien czas o nadużywanie alkoholu Snape podejrzewał także Rolandę – nomen–omen – Hooch. Zastanawiająco dużo czasu spędzała w Hogsmeade, w Trzech Miotłach. Krótkie śledztwo wykazało jednak, że pija tam głównie herbatę, czasem kremowe. Natomiast zawsze przy barze. I to od początku powinno było stanowić wskazówkę. Każdy bar ma dwa końce. To znaczy – niektóre bary mają barmanki. Rolanda zaś – najwyższa władza i autorytet, bogini i samica alfa dla bandy otumanionych hormonami quidditchowych osiłków – bez cienia wątpliwości była lesbijką. Zresztą nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto zamierza się tego wypierać, co nawet budziło w Severusie pewne uznanie. Natomiast fakt, że obiektem jej awansów najwyraźniej stała się Rosmerta, mógł być użyteczny. Bo jeśli to odwzajemnione uczucie… Cóż, Rosmerta, uchodząca za główną seksbombę wsi, niczym magnes przyciągała mężczyzn do swego lokalu. Gdyby się okazało, że nie mają u niej żadnych szans… Obroty mogłyby drastycznie spaść. Zanotować – pani na Trzech Miotłach zapewne bardzo nie chciałaby zostać wykopana z szafy.

Skoro już o sekretnych romansach mowa… Nauczający OPCM–u Gaius Blythe, bezbarwny młodzian o aparycji mugolskiego urzędnika, już od kilku tygodni wychwalał pod niebiosa niezwykły talent pewnej Krukonki z szóstego roku, panny Tripple. Severus widział tych dwoje kilka razy, jak po ciszy nocnej, na korytarzu, rozprawiali o urokach, przeciwurokach, boginach i patronusach. Z wielkim ożywieniem, choć przyciszonymi głosami. W przyjemnej, księżycowej scenerii. Rzecz jasna, było to absolutnie legalne i całkowicie niewinne. Jeszcze.

Och, „dla czystego wszystko jest czyste".

Tyle że Severus nie był specjalnie czysty.

xxxXXXxxx

W zacisznym kantorku, jeszcze osiem lat temu należącym do Apollyona Pringle'a, panowało przyjemne ciepło. Ogień trzaskał w żeliwnym piecyku, kocica mruczała monotonnie. Argus Filch, woźny Hogwartu, westchnął, duszkiem dopił herbatę i odstawił kubek. Potem przeciągnął się, aż trzasnęły wszystkie kości i niechętnie wstał z fotela. Wygrzewająca się do tej pory na jego chudych kolanach pani Norris zaprotestowała wrzaskliwie i przez chwilę próbowała jeszcze utrzymać pozycję, wbijając pazury w Argusowe uda. Woźny skrzywił się, chwycił kocicę za kark i delikatnie oderwał od swoich spodni.

– Pora się przejść, koleżanko.

Pani Norris łypnęła żółtym okiem, jakby rozważając propozycję. W końcu zaniechała protestów, zrobiła koci grzbiet, a potem łaskawie skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

Podążali zgodnie korytarzami, wypracowanym przez lata rytmem. Ona przodem, z ogonem uniesionym niczym peryskop. On kilkanaście kroków za nią, czujny jak pies podwójny.

Byli na trzecim piętrze, mniej więcej na wysokości portretu Ananiasza Beznogiego, kiedy kotka zatrzymała się nagle i parsknęła ostrzegawczo. W blasku księżyca jeden z cieni wydał się Argusowi podejrzanie ruchomy. Cień, którego jeszcze wczoraj z pewnością tu nie było. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Ktoś jeszcze wyruszył na nocne łowy. Nie uczeń, to pewne – oni nie umieli kryć się tak skutecznie.

– Kto tu? – zainteresował się woźny podejrzliwie.

– Snape – dobiegło z cienia.

Ach, tak, nowy nauczyciel. Żałośnie młody i wyjątkowo nieuprzejmy. Filch już parę razy przyuważył go, plączącego się po zmroku korytarzami. Zupełnie, zdaniem woźnego, bez potrzeby.

– A pan tu czego?

– A ja tu spaceruję – powiedział osobnik cichym, lodowatym głosem.

I wtedy Filch sobie przypomniał.

Był taki chłopak. Pałętał się, szwendał, węszył nocą po pustych klasach. Czasem, bardzo rzadko, z kilkoma innymi łajzami ze Slytherinu. Ale częściej sam. Nie rzucał łajnobomb i nie zmieniał koleżanek w kanarki. Po prostu… Knuł. Kradł składniki z gabinetu profesora Slughorna, w ciemnościach przykładał komuś różdżkę do gardła. Raz oszołomił panią Norris – wówczas młodą i naiwną – tak skutecznie, że biedna kocina trzy dni chodziła bokiem, zupełnie kołowata. Ciężko go było na czymkolwiek przyłapać, ciężko mu było cokolwiek udowodnić. Zapędzony w kozi róg, pluł, szarpał się i ciskał zaklęciami. Nigdy nie dawał za wygraną. Złapany, nie próbował – jak tylu innych uczniów – pertraktracji, żartów, ugłaskiwania. Patrzył tylko z obrzydzeniem, złym, zimnym wzrokiem. Potem starannie odbębniał zadany szlaban, nie odzywając się przy tym ani słowem. Mały, wredny sukinsynek.

A teraz stał tu, zadzierając krzywego nosa, ubrany w elegancką profesorską szatkę i przekonany, że skoro naucza, wolno mu wszystko. Niedoczekanie!

– Spacerów się zachciało – zamamrotał pod nosem Filch. – Nic tu po panu – dodał głośniej.

– O tym sam zadecyduję.

– Nie ma potrzeby! – sarknął Argus. – Ja tu pilnuję. Wszystkiego pilnuję. Tylko by tego brakowało, żeby jacyś łazili i...

– Uważaj, Filch – szepnął Snape. – Uważaj. Nie chcesz mieć we mnie wroga.

Woźny zadrżał mimo woli. Było coś paskudnego w głosie tego chłystka, coś paskudnie złowieszczego, co wprawiało w dygot kolana.

– Bo co, szanowny? – spytał jednak w miarę hardo.

Severus skrzywił się.

– Jak sądzę, istnieją w tej szkole pewne normy odnośnie zwracania się do nauczycieli. I nie dotyczą one wyłącznie uczniów.

– Patrzcie go, taki szczawik, a już czeka na tytuły.

Gdyby ktoś spytał Argusa Filcha, jak do tego doszło, chyba nie umiałby odpowiedzieć. Różdżka znalazła się przy jego gardle tak szybko i niepostrzeżenie, że nawet nie zdążył się uchylić. Zmartwiał, jedną dłonią szukając za sobą oparcia w ścianie. Tymczasem młodzieniec zachowywał się tak, jakby wcale nie trzymał go na muszce. Konwersował. Spokojnym, niemal łagodnym tonem.

– Nie lubię cię, Filch, i niespecjalnie mi zależy, żebyś ty lubił mnie. Ale dopóki będziesz mi schodził z drogi, okażę… wielkoduszność, to chyba właściwe słowo.

– Wiel... że co?

– Nie będę ci przeszkadzał nawet w pieprzeniu madam Pince.

Filchowi zadrgał podbródek. Trafiony. Zatopiony.

– Irma nie… Irma jest… Nie waż się!

– Spokojnie, Filch. Nie obchodzą mnie wasze żenujące wygibasy. Jak dla mnie, możecie się grzmocić, ile wlezie, byle nie w pobliżu moich kwater.

Filch spurpurowiał, a potem pobladł.

– My nie…

– Ależ owszem, tak. Ale powtarzam – to mnie nie obchodzi. Ja chcę tylko spokoju. Czy to jasne?

Woźny wbił wzrok w ziemię i niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął głową.

– Znakomicie. A teraz zjeżdżaj, parszywy charłaku.

Filch na chwilę skulił się w sobie. Zmarszczki wokół jego ust pogłębiły się, zaczerwieniony, wilgotny nos opadł jeszcze niżej. Przez kilka sekund woźny sprawiał wrażenie człowieka złamanego i Severus odczuł… nie, nie współczucie. Zaledwie irytację i niechęć. Obrzydzenie, że od czegoś tak małego ludzie gotowi są pękać jak szklanki. Nie docenił jednak odporności Filcha. Jego umiejętności godzenia się z losem i z własną kondycją. Godnego pochwały braku godności. Bo nagle woźny podniósł na niego kaprawy wzrok, a potem niepewnie szurnął nogą. W jego oczach Severus zobaczył to, co chciał zobaczyć. To, czego – za radą Slughorna – pomału uczył się pragnąć. Zdobywać. Wymagać. W oczach woźnego błysnął szacunek.

– Tak jest, profesorze Snape.


	7. ROZDZIAŁ VII NAG I NAGAINA

**ROZDZIAŁ VII**

 **NAG I NAGAINA**

.

Olbrzymi puchacz kołował chwilę pod sklepieniem, by w końcu majestatycznie opaść na obrus, dokładnie na wprost Severusa Snape'a. Z godnością wytrzymał chłodne spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go młody nauczyciel eliksirów. Pochylił łeb i skubnął grzankę z severusowego talerza. Zaraz potem ją wypluł.

– Arystokrata – mruknął Severus z niechęcią.

Miał przed sobą – bez cienia wątpliwości – puchacza indyjskiego. W Wielkiej Brytanii stworzenie stosunkowo rzadkie, zdradzające kolonialne ciągotki właścicieli, ich skłonność do przepychu i ostentacji. Jakże trafnie. Snape nie musiał domyślać się, do kogo należy ptak. Doskonale to wiedział. Podobnie jak i to, że posłaniec z całą pewnością przyfrunął tu z wiadomością dla niego. Nie zamierzał jednak zdradzać się z tą wiedzą ani robić pierwszego kroku. Przez moment obaj – mężczyzna i puchacz – toczyli cichy bój na spojrzenia. W końcu ptak skapitulował i mimochodem, niby od niechcenia, wyciągnął przed siebie nóżkę. Severus odczuł pokusę zignorowania gestu, ale w porę zorientował się, że jego niemy pojedynek z pierzastym doręczycielem już od pewnego czasu jest pilnie obserwowany przez całe grono pedagogiczne. Przeciąganie struny byłoby niewskazane.

Niecierpliwym ruchem odwiązał więc wiadomość od sowiej nóżki i schował list w zakamarkach szaty. Pomarańczowe oczy ptaka błysnęły pytająco.

– Nie, odpowiedzi nie będzie. Przynajmniej nie teraz – mruknął Snape. – Fruwaj stąd.

Puchacz obrócił się i wykonał gest dziwnie przypominający wzruszenie ramion. Potem – ponieważ, mimo pozorów arystokratycznej godności, był jednak tylko ptakiem – obficie zesrał się na obrus. Akt ten musiał mu najwyraźniej przynieść ulgę, ponieważ poderwał się do lotu z zadziwiającą lekkością i po chwili zniknął w świetle okna.

Severus zachował kamienną twarz. Starannie udając, że cała rzecz w ogóle go nie dotyczy, wstał, skłonił się i opuścił salę.

xxxXXXxxx

Nie przepadał za tą komnatą. Wolałby spotkanie w dyrektorskim gabinecie – prywatny salonik Albusa miał w sobie coś niepoważnego, by nie rzec: frywolnego. Trochę za dużo odcieni fioletu, trochę za dużo falbanek tu i ówdzie. Haftowany kapturek na imbryk, podnóżek obity różowym pluszem i naprawdę imponująca liczba ozdobnych poduszek. Takie rzeczy. O ile w gabinecie – ze strzegącym go gargulcem, ciężką myślodsiewnią i półkami pełnymi tajemniczych grimoirów – dawało się odczuć powagę urzędu, o tyle w saloniku wyraźnie dawało się odczuć… coś innego.

Ale cóż, Albus Dumbledore zwykł przebywać tam, gdzie w danym momencie akurat miał ochotę przebywać, a tego poranka najwyraźniej miał ochotę przebywać w saloniku. Na widok nauczyciela eliksirów uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

– Cóż cię sprowadza o tak wczesnej porze, Severusie?

Snape, starając się niczego nie dotykać, wyminął kilka ozdobnych puf i, skłoniwszy się przed chlebodawcą, wyjął zza pazuchy otrzymany przy śniadaniu list.

– Przypuszczam, dyrektorze, że chciałbyś to zobaczyć.

Dumbledore obrzucił list pytającym wzrokiem, a potem podniósł oczy na byłego ucznia.

– Ależ, Severusie… Nigdy nie ważyłbym się wymagać od ciebie, żebyś przekazywał mi do wglądu swoją prywatną korespondencję.

– To nie jest prywatna korespondencja – burknął Snape. – Ja nie prowadzę prywatnej korespondencji.

To list z frontu, to działania wojenne, chciał powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. To tylko krótka notka, przyniesiona przez sowę. Jednak…

– Wolałbym, żebyś przeczytał ten list. I ustosunkował się do zawartego w nim zaproszenia.

Dumbledore z westchnieniem wyciągnął dłoń. Pergamin rozwinął się posłusznie na wysokości jego oczu. Dyrektor przez kilka chwil uważnie studiował równe rządki wysokiego, zdobnego w zawijasy pisma.

– Hm. Interesujące.

– Tak, też tak uważam.

– Domyślasz się, czego może chcieć?

– Czego **mogą** chcieć, Albusie. Działają razem. Zawsze.

Brwi dyrektora nieznacznie uniosły się ku górze.

– Prawie zawsze – poprawił się Snape. Jego szczęka drgnęła.

– Więc… Domyślasz się?

– Mam swoje podejrzenia.

Dumbledore z namysłem pogładził się po siwej brodzie.

– To mi się nie spodoba, prawda?

– Tobie – dyrektorowi Hogwartu? Z całą pewnością nie.

– Hm–hm. Niewątpliwie… Ale z drugiej strony…

– Obaj wiemy, że istnieje odpowiednie słowo, Albusie. Użyteczne. Takie jest to zaproszenie. Użyteczne. Nawet, jeśli będziemy musieli w przyszłości ponieść pewne koszta.

Dyrektor skinął głową.

– Wszystko ma swoją cenę. Jednakowoż nie śmiałbym namawiać cię…

– Daruj sobie, proszę. Swego czasu ośmieliłeś się na wiele, krygowanie się nie ma sensu. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jaka jest twoja decyzja.

– Masz ochotę? Na tę wizytę?

Snape żachnął się niecierpliwie.

– Najmniejszej, do cholery! Ale nie to jest ważne.

– Masz rację, nie to.

Dyrektor w zadumie połączył czubki palców. Znad piramidki dłoni spojrzał na swego wychowanka i szybko ukrył uśmiech. Ach, ten Severus… Choćby nie wiadomo jak mocno zarzekał się i zaklinał, że nie na rękę mu to zaproszenie… Dumbledore znał swojego dawnego ucznia. Na tyle, na ile to możliwe, rzecz jasna. Ale wciąż dość dobrze, żeby zauważyć to leciutkie drganie nozdrzy, niczym u psa myśliwskiego. To ledwie dostrzegalne spięcie w całym ciele, spięcie drapieżnika gotowego do skoku. Oto znów jest wzywany na akcję. Merlin jeden wie, jak bardzo musiało mu tego brakować ostatnimi czasy. Skomplikowanej rozgrywki i godnego przeciwnika. Może osłabionego, ale wciąż godnego. To nie był Filch ani zasmarkane maluchy. To byli ci dwoje.

Witaj z powrotem w grze, Severusie Snape.

Trzeba jednak przyznać chłopakowi, że potrafił świetnie skrywać emocje. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał beznamiętnie, może nawet z odrobiną znużenia.

– Jak bardzo… dyskretny mam być?

– Nie bardzo – zdecydował Dumbledore po chwili zastanowienia. – Ostatecznie nie ma nic zdrożnego w fakcie, że nauczyciel Hogwartu odwiedza powszechnie szanowanego obywatela. I, było nie było, kolegę ze szkolnej ławy.

Kolegę, z którym wspólnie wypalał dziury w mugolach, ale to można pominąć. Można o tym nawet zapomnieć. Jeszcze jedne zamknięte drzwi w labiryncie umysłu.

– Oraz, oczywiście – dodał dyrektor spokojnie – jego małżonkę.

Severus drgnął. Czy mu się zdawało, czy naprawdę dostrzegł krótki błysk w niebieskich oczach starca? Nie. Nawet jeśli… Nie.

– Nie.

– Tak właśnie myślałem. Nie byłoby także niczym zdrożnym, gdyby…

– Gdyby odwiedzał ich częściej – dokończył Severus gładko. – Zwłaszcza, że nie ma własnej rodziny, więc jeden niedzielny obiad miesięcznie…

– Dwa? – podsunął dyrektor.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Na tyle ich raczej nie stać. Nie teraz.

– Racja… Musieli sporo zainwestować w… jak byś to nazwał?

– Wolność? Życie? – zaproponował Severus.

– Myślałem raczej o czymś w stylu „oczyszczenie imienia", ale przypuszczam, że jak zwykle masz słuszność.

xxxXXXxxx

Listopad nie jest najlepszym czasem dla ogrodów. Nawet tych wielkich i starych. A może zwłaszcza dla takich?

Po ciężkiej, podrdzewiałej bramie można by się spodziewać złowieszczego skrzypienia, ale – co dziwne – otworzyła się przed Severusem bez najlżejszego dźwięku, by po chwili równie bezszelestnie się za nim zamknąć. Tu, po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia, mgła wydawała się jakby gęstsza. Ciężką wilgocią wsiąkała w pelerynę, tysiącem drobnych kropelek osiadała na włosach. Mijając wilgotne kolczaste krzewy, zapadając się w błoto i ślizgając po nadgniłych liściach, Severus zastanawiał się, ile z tej ponurej scenerii jest dziełem pory roku, ile – oszczędności, przemyślanej strategii mającej na celu stopniową odbudowę nadszarpniętej fortuny. Ile zaś – skondensowanej, niezbyt przyjemnej magii, którą posiadłość nasiąkała od wieków.

Nastroszony paw, zajmujący strategiczną pozycję na głowie kamiennej nimfy, śledził gościa spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Pióra, niegdyś białe, teraz pożółkłe i przybrudzone, były ciężkie od wilgoci. Z pewnością nie siedziałby na zewnątrz, gdyby tylko pobliska ptaszarnia była porządnie ogrzana. Pogrążony w pozornym zobojętnieniu, trwał w oczekiwaniu na odmianę losu. Podobnie jak ślimak zatrzaśnięty w muszli, ospały gnom przycupnięty na krawędzi pękniętego dzbana, chłodna ropucha udająca omszały kamień. Jak cały ogród, z nagimi drzewami, kępami chwastów, z nieczynną fontanną pełną butwiejących liści. Jak właściciele, przyczajeni gdzieś tam, w głębi dworu, za pozamykanymi okiennicami, zaciągniętymi storami. Wszystko tu było obliczone na przetrwanie. Ostatecznie to właśnie umieli robić najlepiej, ci dwoje. Hibernować. Przeczekiwać. A potem rozkwitać, kiedy nadchodził ich czas. A nadchodził zawsze. Prędzej czy później.

Ci dwoje… Severus z trudem odsunął od siebie natłok wspomnień i obrazów. Ci dwoje byli niebezpieczni, każde na swój sposób. Ale nie w tej chwili. W tej chwili lizali rany, dochodzili do siebie. Potrzebowali czasu i sprzymierzeńców. A skoro tak… To najlepszy moment, żeby znów wedrzeć się w ich podwójną osobność, w ich dwuosobowe królestwo. Jeszcze raz. Jak kiedyś. Ale tym razem inaczej. Tym razem jako przyjaciel. Tylko przyjaciel. Udawanie tego nie powinno być trudne. Ostatecznie, ci dwoje byli najbliższą namiastką przyjaciół, jaka mu pozostała. Towarzysze broni. Wspólnicy w zbrodni. Wrogowie. Z niewieloma osobami dzielił tyle wspomnień. Czyli prawie jak przyjaciele, prawda?

Stukot kołatki wsiąkł w mgłę, zupełnie jakby dźwięk wpadł w kłąb miękkiej waty. Drzwi otworzyły się wolno. W progu stało pokurczone, kostropate pomietle z kępami włosów w uszach. Severus odruchowo cofnął się, gdy stworzenie wyciągnęło pomarszczoną dłoń w stronę jego peleryny.

– Sam się tym zajmę – warknął nieprzyjaźnie, odwieszając okrycie na chwiejący się lekko wieszak w sieni. Skrzat rzucił mu niespokojne spojrzenie i na wszelki wypadek zgiął się w ukłonie.

– Jak pan sobie życzy, sir. Proszę tędy, sir – utykając lekko i łomocąc w posadzkę popękanymi piętami, służący ruszył w głąb siedziby.

Wychowany w mugolskim domu, przez długie lata pozbawiony prawa wstępu na czarodziejskie salony – Severus nigdy do końca nie pojął idei skrzatów. Nie bardzo rozumiał, jakim cudem do dobrego tonu może należeć trzymanie w charakterze służby zgrzybiałych, łuszczących się istot obleczonych w łachmany, woniejących kurnikiem i problemami natury osobistej. O ile w Hogwarcie skrzaty wyglądały jeszcze jako–tako, o tyle tutejszy służka sprawiał wrażenie czegoś, co regularnie marynowano, a niekiedy dla rozrywki przybijano do drzwi.

Lucjusz przed laty mętnie tłumaczył młodszemu koledze, że na tym właśnie polega tradycja i niewymuszony styl wielkich rodów. Hm.

Pomieszczenie, w którym pozostawił go skrzat, było – w przeciwieństwie do mrocznej, wilgotnej sieni – dość przyzwoicie ogrzane. W kominku żwawo buzował ogień – z hukiem, potrzaskiwaniem i wszystkim tym, co ogień robić powinien. Trochę nawet… zbyt żwawo. Zbyt ostentacyjnie. Severus z zastanowieniem uniósł brwi. Po chwili wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie pomacał marmurowe obramowanie kominka. Zimne. Nie namyślając się długo, włożył rękę w płomienie. Ciepłe. Nie bardziej, niż całe pomieszczenie. Standardowy czar rozgrzewający. Dosyć tani, w miarę wydajny. Plus dobra iluzja ognia. Czyli blef.

Pochylił się i dotknął tapety tuż przy podłodze. Wilgotna. Niemal odruchowo uniósł palce do nosa. Grzyb? Pomieszczenie rzadko używane i od dawna nie ogrzewane w normalny sposób. Zawahał się i jeszcze raz powąchał własne palce. Zdecydowanie, grzyb. Plus piwniczna woń zbutwiałych szmat. Zbyt piwniczna. Zbyt nachalna, przesadnie, niemal tak widowiskowa, jak płomienie w kominku. Czyli… podwójny blef? Ciekawe.

Lucjusz dał mu całkiem sporo czasu. Oczywiście, w dużej mierze dlatego, że wciąż był zbyt zmanierowany i wielkopański, żeby tak od razu wybiegać na spotkanie gościa. Ale też pewnie i po to, by gość zdążył zauważyć iluzję ognia i pomyśleć, że gospodarz nadmiernie się zagalopował w symulowaniu własnego bogactwa. A iluzja wilgoci? Czy i w symulowaniu własnej nędzy gospodarz przesadził celowo, by dać do zrozumienia, że faktycznie nie jest tak źle? A może… Ostentacyjna symulacja nędzy ma ukryć fakt, że w rzeczywistości sytuacja finansowa Malfoyów jest naprawdę fatalna? Potrójny blef?

Jak wielką fortuną może dysponować starożytny czarodziejski ród? Jak wiele trzeba, by rzeczywiście taką fortunę nadszarpnąć? Ile kosztuje dobre imię i możliwość powrotu na salony? Malfoyowie są teraz nieprzyzwoicie bogaci, czy może biedni jak nigdy dotąd?

Severus skrzywił się i ścisnął palcami skronie. Szlag by trafił Lucjusza z jego ślizgońskimi gierkami. Możliwe, że zrobił to wszystko wyłącznie po to, żeby go wkurzyć.

Cóż, w takim razie nie warto tracić czasu na bezowocne śledztwo. Lepiej usiąść i poczekać. Wkrótce wszystko powinno się wyjaśnić.

xxx

… _w tejże chwili z ogromnym świstem przemknął się tuż pod nim łeb krwiożerczej małżonki Naga, Nagainy._

Chłopiec podrzucił piłkę i z roztargnieniem obserwował, jak zabawka zmienia się w powietrzu w stadko barwnych motyli. Nie zwracał specjalnej uwagi na Wysypkę, która bezskutecznie usiłowała nadać dramatyczne brzmienie swemu wątłemu, skrzekliwemu głosikowi.

 _Cios chybił, a do uszu ichneumona doszedł syk pełen wściekłości._

Skrzatka znalazła książkę dziś rano przy łóżku młodego panicza, uznała więc, że jego rodzice życzą sobie, aby się z nią zapoznał. Konkretne opowiadanie zaznaczono nawet zieloną wstążką. Lektura wydawała się wprawdzie nieco zbyt skomplikowana jak na możliwości intelektualne dwulatka (który aktualnie preferował dziesięciostronicowe dzieło oszczędnie streszczające przygody pewnego Wesołego Smoka). W dodatku zawierała zastanawiająco niewiele wzmianek o magii i czarodziejach. O ile w ogóle jakieś. Ale, ostatecznie, kim była Wysypka, żeby negować metody wychowawcze państwa? Przewróciła więc stronę i – mimo nikłego zainteresowania słuchacza – usiłowała czytać dalej.

xxx

 _Nag i Nagaina już gdzieś się zaszyli w trawę. Węże mają ten obyczaj, że gdy im się nie uda dopaść upatrzonej zdobyczy, nie odzywają się ani słowem i nie dają po sobie poznać, co zamierzają uczynić za chwilę._

xxx

Severus próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio widział tych dwoje. To znaczy – kiedy widział ich razem. Malfoyowie nie pokazywali się publicznie częściej, niż to było konieczne. Woleli, przynajmniej pozornie, stosować się do klasycznych reguł – mąż spotyka się z ważnymi ludźmi i załatwia interesy (niechby i ciemne), żona dmucha na domowe ognisko. Narcyza, jak na damę z jej sfery przystało, trzymała się z dala także od polityki. W przeciwieństwie do kilku innych kobiet, jak jej siostra czy Alecto Carrow, w nic się otwarcie nie angażowała. Nie nosiła Mrocznego Znaku, nie brała udziału w spotkaniach zwolenników Voldemorta. (Zapewne, jak sądził Severus, po części dlatego, że po prostu nie chciała. Nie przepadała za krwią i całym tym nieestetycznym bałaganem, związanym ze służbą u Czarnego Pana.) Dzięki jej wycofaniu Lucjusz zyskiwał spokojny azyl i nie musiał zabierać pracy do domu. Układ uświęcony tradycją i korzystny dla obu stron.

Tak naprawdę chodziło jednak o coś więcej. Severusa uderzało to za każdym razem, kiedy widział Malfoyów razem. Ich siła.

Patrząc tylko na jedno z nich łatwo można było jej nie docenić.

Lucjusz bez Narcyzy… egocentryczny elegant, któremu duma przesłaniała horyzonty, pycha odbierała ostrożność, a dwuznaczne upodobania – wiarygodność. Narcyza bez Lucjusza? Rozpłodowa klacz nauczona dobrych manier. Może i na swój sposób ładna, z tymi regularnymi rysami i arystokratyczną bladością… Ale drętwa, bez grama wdzięku. Tylko te włosy. Tak jasne, że niemal białe, niepokojące niczym sierść laboratoryjnego szczura. Ich podobieństwo do włosów Lucjusza niepokoiło jeszcze bardziej. Tak samo jak fakt, że oczy mieli niemal tego samego koloru, a skórę podobnie jasną. Jest coś fascynująco nienaturalnego w małżonkach, którzy wyglądają jak bliźnięta. Coś, co każe myśleć o aberracji, kazirodztwie, latach chowu wsobnego. Zarazem jednak… Malfoyowie postawieni obok siebie, ramię przy ramieniu, zaczynali lśnić wzajemnym odbitym światłem, blaskiem zwielokrotnionym niczym w ciągu magicznych zwierciadeł, groźnym i pociągającym. W ich towarzystwie człowiek trochę się cieszył z faktu, że sam jest kundlem, a trochę… trochę się tym kundlem czuł. Zapchlonym w dodatku. Razem byli jak demonstracja siły, jak wypowiedzenie wojny. (Tym bardziej należało więc podziwiać ich zdrowy rozsądek, że ze swoim wyglądem starali się nie leźć w oczy Voldemortowi.) Budzili jednocześnie zachwyt i lęk. A także – przynajmniej w Severusie – przemożną chęć, żeby wedrzeć się pomiędzy nich, pozrywać więzi, zburzyć tę harmonię.

I pomyśleć, że kiedyś miał złudzenie, że to się może udać.

xxx

Zegar tykał miarowo, nie zapalono jeszcze świec.

Narcyza Malfoy położyła dłoń na ramieniu męża.

– Idź do niego.

Lucjusz oderwał wzrok od mglistego, mroczniejącego ogrodu za oknem i przelotnie zerknął na żonę. Miała na sobie suknię z błękitnego jedwabiu, elegancką, ale bez ostentacji. Dodającą jej chłodu, iskrzącą się jak lód, zwiększającą dystans. Bardzo ładną.

– Jeszcze chwilę.

– Nie przeciągaj struny. Wiesz, że zawsze był przewrażliwiony na własnym punkcie. Potrzebujemy go, Lu. Pamiętaj.

Po wyniosłej twarzy Malfoya przebiegł grymas irytacji. Miała rację, oczywiście. Potrzebowali go. Już samo to było dostatecznie nieprzyjemne. Potrzebować Snape'a. Paradne. Cóż, nawet jeśli…

– Ostatecznie, to tylko Severus.

Narcyza potrząsnęła głową i, chwyciwszy męża za ramiona, obróciła go twarzą do siebie.

– Nie – powiedziała twardo. – Nie tylko. Już nie.

– O co ci chodzi? – zdumiał się Lucjusz.

– Naprawdę tego nie widzisz, czy jesteś zbyt dumny, żeby to przyznać? Ma nad nami przewagę, Lu. Teraz to on dyktuje warunki.

– Cóż, w porę zmienił front. Jakże przewidująco z jego strony.

– Nie o to chodzi. Nie tylko. Mówiłam ci, on się zmienił. Coś się stało.

– Coś się stało… – powtórzył Lucjusz. – Owszem, stało się. Nasz świat wywinął fikołka. A ten sukinsyn, nie wiedzieć czemu, spadł na cztery łapy. Prosto do koszyczka Dumbledore'a. To się stało.

Narcyza potrząsnęła głową.

– Wcześniej. Coś się stało wcześniej.

– Co?

– Nie wiem. Coś strasznego, jak przypuszczam.

– Straszniejszego niż…

– Czarny Pan?

Lucjusza zawsze fascynowała obojętność, z jaką wymawiała te dwa słowa. Nie sposób było zarzucić jej, że robi to w sposób obraźliwy. Robiła to po prostu… bardzo arystokratycznie. Czasem, gdy byli tylko we dwoje, brzmiało to w jej ustach niemal jak „Tom Riddle". A ona była z Blacków. I miała usta Blacków, co też było nie bez znaczenia. Zwłaszcza gdy byli tylko we dwoje.

– Chciałem powiedzieć „niż ty", Cissy, ale jak wolisz.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, ale zaraz spoważniała.

– On się już nie boi, Lu. Od tamtej pory. Na całym świecie nie ma niczego, czym mógłbyś go wystraszyć albo zaszantażować. Nigdy dotąd nie był tak niebezpieczny.

– Zawsze był… znajomym podwyższonego ryzyka – wzruszył ramionami Lucjusz.

– Mimo wszystko to wciąż…

– Przyjaciel? – w głosie Lucjusza zabrzmiała drwina.

Narcyza zastanowiła się chwilę. Ważąc słowa, badając ich znaczenie. W końcu bardzo powoli pokręciła głową.

– Złe słowo.

– Złe, żono moja.

– Mimo wszystko… Pomógł nam wtedy. Dał wyraźny znak, że nie należy angażować się za bardzo. Że trzeba rozważyć... dostępne alternatywy.

– Och, zawsze kombinował na dwa fronty. My też to robiliśmy, Cissy... do pewnego stopnia. Tylko idiota nie zostawia sobie drogi ewakuacji.

– Ostrzegł nas.

Oczy Lucjusza pociemniały, kiedy znów zapatrzył się na ogród za oknem.

– Ostrzegł ciebie.

Położyła na jego karku chłodną dłoń, gestem zarazem władczym i kojącym.

– Daj spokój, Lu. Wiedział, jaki jest układ.

 _Jesteś mądrą kobietą, Narcyzo. Wbrew pozorom._

Półmrok, chwiejne cienie na ścianach. Szelest prześcieradła.

 _Wiatr, Narcyzo. Zmienia się. Zrobisz z tym, co zechcesz._

Zrobiła. Zgarnęła męża, zgarnęła dziecko i dała sygnał do odwrotu. Zwinęli żagle, niemal w ostatniej chwili. Wkrótce potem rozpętało się piekło, ale okręt Malfoyów zdążył zawinąć do bezpiecznej przystani. Niemal bez strat. W każdym razie – bez strat w ludziach.

A kiedy po raz kolejny (i, jak dotąd, ostatni) spotkała Severusa – całe to piekło było w nim. I jeśli pewne sprawy miały małe znaczenie, to w tamtym momencie nie miały już znaczenia żadnego. Absolutnie żadnego.

– Naprawdę?

Głos Lucjusza był zimny i odległy.

Narcyza pochyliła się i musnęła ustami zaciśniętą szczękę męża, tuż przy uchu.

– Nie dąsaj się. To nieelegancko. Poza tym, gdyby nie Severus, możliwe, że skończylibyśmy jak moja kochana siostra i drogi szwagier.

Lucjusz skrzywił się.

– Wątpię. Ich akurat zgubiło przesadne zaangażowanie. Nadmierny entuzjazm, rzekłbym. Głupota, jednym słowem.

– Głupota? Owszem. To była głupota ze strony Belli, okazywać mu tak jawną pogardę.

Lucjusz z namysłem skinął głową.

– Maniery się przydają. Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nie.

– Więc okaż maniery. Idź do niego.

– Pójdę. Ale… Jeszcze jedno. To ważne. Mówisz, że rozumiał sytuację. A wiedział też, że ja…? – niewypowiedziane pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

Narcyza zastanowiła się.

– Nie. Myślę, że z góry zakładał… pewien schemat. Był chyba zbyt młody, żeby coś bardziej skomplikowanego mogło pomieścić mu się w głowie. Przypuszczam, że dziś byłby już wystarczająco cyniczny. Tyle że dziś prawdopodobnie go to nie obchodzi. Nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiał.

– Zacznie. Będzie szukał naszych słabych punktów.

Narcyza skinęła głową.

– Tak, to prawdopodobne.

– Lepiej więc zachować tę kartę. Przynajmniej tak długo, jak to możliwe.

– Bądź spokojny. Wiem, jak to rozegrać.

– Oczywiście. Wiesz – w głosie Lucjusza zabrzmiał niechętny podziw.

Narcyza skupiła się nagle i bez ostrzeżenia zajrzała w oczy męża. Sięgnęła głębiej, wdzierając się w sploty jego myśli gwałtownie, niemal boleśnie. Odepchnął ją instynktownie, z podobną brutalnością. Zachłysnęła się i omal nie straciła równowagi.

Lucjusz pochwalił się w myślach za szybką reakcję. Za to, że uspokajające „przecież to Narcyza" przyszło jako druga myśl, że pierwszym odruchem wciąż jest kontratak. Z czułością spojrzał na żonę. Oddychała głęboko, zaciskając palce na oparciu krzesła, ale odpowiedziała mu podobnym spojrzeniem.

– Tylko sprawdzałam. Lepiej, żebyś był przygotowany. Potrafi się wślizgiwać. Jak wąż.

– Żono moja…

– Tak, wiem. Służba. Ściany. Uszy.

– I moja wrażliwość, dziękuję uprzejmie.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego.

– Zdziwiłabyś się.

– Idź już. I uważaj. Przyjaciel, wróg, znajomy z przeszłości… tak czy owak to skurwysyn.

– Myślałem, że go lubisz.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się blado, samym kącikiem ust.

– Bo lubię. I ty też.

xxx

… _nigdy żaden ichneumon nie pojawił się w naszym ogrodzie! Dopóki dom jest nie zamieszkany, jesteśmy panami ogrodu... a miej i to na względzie, że lada dzień wyklują się nam młode z jajek, ukrytych wśród grządki melonów, i będą potrzebowały spokoju i swobodnej przestrzeni._

xxx

Drzwi skrzypnęły i Severus uniósł się lekko w fotelu. Za chwilę jednak opadł nań z powrotem. Do saloniku wkroczył bowiem nie Lucjusz, lecz kołyszące się na tłustych nóżkach dziecko w pielusze i z czubem żółtego puchu na głowie. Wlokło za sobą coś, co przypominało kawałek szarej szmaty, choć mogło również być bardzo mocno i entuzjastycznie kochaną maskotką przedstawiającą dementora. Severus wolał nie wnikać.

Dziecko zmierzyło Snape'a wzrokiem, wycelowało w niego palec i, dokonując błyskawicznej oceny sytuacji, tryumfalnie ogłosiło werdykt.

– Toperz.

Severus rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Poza małoletnim w pobliżu wciąż nie było nikogo.

– Kurczak – odciął się celnie.

Dzieciak zmarszczył jasne brwi. Na jego twarzy uraza walczyła o lepsze z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili odparł z wyniosłością, na jaką stać wyłącznie dwulatka.

– Ne kuczak. Malfoy.

– Jasssne. Junior, jak mniemam. Wystąpiłbym z podarunkiem, ale obawiam się, że już to zrobiłem. Lepiej będzie dla ciebie, jeśli schowasz go pod materacem. Lucjusza szlag by trafił, gdyby to u ciebie znalazł.

Draco nieoczekiwanie wybuchnął radosnym śmiechem, puszczając bańki śliny.

– Nie jesteś specjalnie bystry, co? – zauważył Severus zgryźliwie. W ostatniej chwili – i tylko dzięki nabytym przez lata odruchom – uchylił się przed lecącym w jego stronę pękatym arbuzem. Owoc minął go o włos i widowiskowo roztrzaskał się o ścianę nad kominkiem. Dziecko przyglądało się całej scenie z wyrazem absolutnej niewinności w jasnych oczach.

– Salazarze… Gdybyś był jakieś dziesięć lat starszy, siedziałbyś za to w kozie.

Junior zagulgotał niezobowiązująco, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że nie jest dziesięć lat starszy, wobec czego Snape może mu skoczyć. Podobnie jak koza. Severus się poddał.

– Może jednak przyprowadziłbyś kogoś bez pieluchy? Tatusia? Mamusię?

– Ne – zdecydował Draco Malfoy i, wlokąc za sobą dementora, zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi w głąb ciemnego domostwa. Snape został sam.

xxx

Nie na długo.

– Severusie! Jak miło cię widzieć!

– Lucjuszu. Ciebie również. Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie.

Kłamstwa. To nie jest miłe. Bo pamiętam czas, gdy twoje buty – te idealnie błyszczące, eleganckie buty – pokryte były błotem i krwią. Pamiętam, co razem robiliśmy i ty też to pamiętasz. Ale teraz jest czas pokoju, czas zawieszony, czas, w którym gramy nasze role. Podwójne, potrójne, doskonałe.

Lucjusz, jeśli nawet podobne myśli krążyły mu po głowie, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnął się tylko uśmiechem przyjaznej piranii.

– Och, pomyślałem, że przykro by było utracić kontakt, prawda?

– Szalenie przykro.

– Widzę, że masz się nieźle. Stylowy kostium.

Źrenice Snape'a zwęziły się na moment, ale ograniczył się do krótkiego skinięcia głową. Nie będzie rozmawiał z Malfoyem o strojach. Tak nisko jeszcze nie upadł. Na szczęście Lucjusz sam zmienił temat.

– Skrzat utrzymuje, że poznałeś już mojego syna.

„Czy utrzymuje również, że macałem kominek i ściany?" zastanowił się Severus, zachowując jednak twarz pokerzysty.

– Owszem.

W innej sytuacji, w rozmowie z kim innym, pewnie przynajmniej spróbowałby dodać… może nie „uroczy malec" (trzeba zdawać sobie sprawę z własnych ograniczeń) ale chociażby „miłe dziecko". Miał jednak świadomość, że w jego ustach nie zabrzmiałoby to naturalnie. Malfoy bez problemu wyczułby fałsz. Jak każdy, kto posługuje się nim na co dzień.

– Wyraźne rodzinne podobieństwo – dodał więc tylko.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi.

– Spodziewam się – rzekł spokojnie. – Rozwija się wzorowo. Choć, naturalnie, jest jeszcze zupełnie niedorzeczny. Taki wiek.

– To nie przechodzi z wiekiem – zauważył Snape z nutą goryczy w głosie.

Malfoy zmarszczył jasne brwi.

– Mówię to jako nauczyciel, Lucjuszu. Dzieci są niedorzeczne. Długo.

– Czas szybko mija, Severusie.

Snape spojrzał na niego z uprzejmym niezrozumieniem. Czego jak czego, ale wyświechtanych mądrości życiowych się po Malfoyu nie spodziewał.

– Lada moment przyjdzie czas, żeby wybrać chłopcu szkołę – uściślił Lucjusz.

Aha. Trzeba mu przyznać, że szybko przechodzi do rzeczy. Trochę zbyt szybko. Tak jakby… z delikatną nutką desperacji. Ciekawe.

– Myślałem, żeby posłać go do Durmstrangu…

Kłamstwo, pomyślał Severus. Nie rozważałeś na serio tej możliwości, ani przez chwilę. Durmstrang! Podesłać pierworodnego Igorowi na wychowanie – w twojej sytuacji, ze snującym się za tobą smrodkiem… To by było towarzyskie samobójstwo.

– …ale Narcyza nie chce o tym słyszeć.

No, ja myślę.

– Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mamy ciebie w Hogwarcie.

– Macie mnie. W Hogwarcie – powtórzył Snape sucho.

– Sam rozumiesz, że to wiele zmienia. Dumbledore jest oczywiście wspaniałym czarodziejem, ale… nie wszystkie jego działania muszą nam się podobać, prawda?

Snape nie odpowiadał. Słuchał uważnie.

– Więc znakomicie się składa, że mamy tam kogoś z naszego… towarzystwa. Bo Dumbledore Dumbledorem, ale Hogwart… W jakimś sensie stary Hogwart wciąż jest dla nas domem.

W każdym sensie.

– … i miło by było, żeby kiedyś mógł stać się domem także i dla naszych dzieci.

Ja nie mam dzieci.

– Dumbledore…

…jest niewygodny.

– … nie jest wieczny. A Hogwart… Hogwart jest.

Ach. Więc o to chodzi. Naprawdę o to?

– Więc, skoro już udało ci się zajść tak wysoko…

Jasne, na sam szczyt.

– …i skoro z całą pewnością czeka cię też stanowisko opiekuna domu…

Severus poczuł nagłe zmęczenie. Dość miał kluczenia, chodzenia ogródkami, owijania w bawełnę. Nigdy za tym nie przepadał. Dyplomacja nie była jego mocną stroną. Wiedział już, do czego zmierza Lucjusz. I był głodny.

Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

– Najwcześniej za dwa lata, Lu.

Malfoy, wytrącony z rytmu, zająknął się nagle. Chwilę zajęło mu przetasowanie myśli.

– Co?

– Może nawet za trzy.

– Zostaniesz opiekunem za dwa lata?

Snape wzniósł oczy do nieba.

– Nie, Lu. Najwcześniej za dwa lata uda mi się załatwić twoją sprawę.

– Nie powiedziałem, że mam jakąś…

– Nie powiedziałeś. Ale masz. To zaproszenie, obiad, ogień w kominku… Masz. Więc mówię ci – zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. I powinno mi się udać. Ale najpierw… Pozwól kurzowi opaść. Pozwól, żeby smrodek się trochę rozwiał. Odnów znajomości. Te neutralne. Poinwestuj, odbuduj finanse.

Lucjusz usiłował zaprotestować, ale umilkł pod chłodnym wzrokiem młodszego kolegi.

– Ja tymczasem popracuję nad Dumbledorem. Stary z jakiegoś powodu mi ufa, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że całkowicie zidiociał. Wciąż jest uparty. I dość podejrzliwy. Trochę mi zajmie zaszczepienie mu tej myśli, ale jeśli będę ostrożny, może nawet uzna, że sam na to wpadł. Mówię – dwa, maksymalnie trzy lata. Potem wszystko w twoich rękach. Jak się dobrze zakręcisz, po pięciu możesz już być przewodniczącym.

– Przewodniczącym… – Malfoy ostrożnie zawiesił głos.

– Rady nadzorczej, Lu. Przecież o to ci chodzi, czyż nie?

Lucjusz roześmiał się niemal szczerze i prawie serdecznie.

– Mówiłem już, że jesteś genialny?

– Wspominałeś.

– Odwdzięczę się – powiedział Malfoy, nagle poważniejąc.

– Wiem.

Na chwilę zawisło między nimi milczenie, ciężkie od niewypowiedzianych gróźb i obietnic. Lucjusz pierwszy zdecydował się przerwać tę niepokojącą ciszę.

– Cóż, czas chyba przejść do jadalni. Obiad czeka, jak przypuszczam. Narcyza też. Wspomnienie kryło się gdzieś daleko w labiryncie umysłu, otoczone murem oklumencji, niezdolne do przyniesienia żadnej gwałtowniejszej emocji. Bo, ostatecznie, jakie to miało znaczenie? Wtedy była wojna, rzeczy – nędzne i zastępcze – działy się szybko i przemijały bez echa. Nie należało przywiązywać do nich zbyt wielkiej wagi.

– Stęskniła się za tobą.

– Naprawdę? – uniósł brwi Severus. – Wątpię.

xxx

 _Teraz muszę się rozprawić z Nagainą! Jest ona gorsza od pięciu Nagów razem wziętych..._

Obiad podali, owszem, wykwintny. Sugerujący skrzynie z lodem, przybywające o świcie magicznym transportem z drugiego końca świata. Nie było tu jednak nic, czym można by się porządnie najeść. Trochę śliskich drobiazgów z dna morza. Drobiazgów, które z pewnością kosztowały znacznie więcej niż porządna pieczeń, choć objętościowo było ich znacznie mniej. W dodatku niektóre miały oczy. Severus nie lubił, żeby jedzenie na niego patrzyło. Dość miał stresów w życiu. Tylko ryba (choć różowa) wyglądała na w miarę godną zaufania, porcji nie dało się jednak nazwać solidną. Severus, metodycznie zgarniając z talerza skrawki łososia, z irytacją skonstatował, że nie zdąży wrócić do Hogwartu przed kolacją.

Choć pozornie zajęty posiłkiem, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę ze śledzącego go dyskretnie, spod opuszczonych rzęs, spojrzenia pani Malfoy. Podczas gdy Lucjusz podtrzymywał konwersację (dotyczącą w znacznej mierze tych nielicznych znajomych, do których można było przyznać się bez obaw), Narcyza głównie milczała. Czasem tylko wtrąciła kilka słów o cudzych ogrodach lub dzieciach. Z gracją udawała, że jest tym, czym nigdy nie była – tylko żoną. Gdy unosił wzrok znad talerza i napotykał spojrzenie wodnistych, błękitnych oczu, znajdował w nich zaledwie grzeczną obojętność. Wyuczoną uprzejmość, jaką pani domu rezerwuje dla znajomych męża.

Dopiero później, kiedy już desery zostały zjedzone, ostatni kieliszek ziołowego likieru wypity, nadzieja, że te odwiedziny nie były ostatnimi, wyrażona, dłonie uściśnięte, a Severus ponownie znalazł się w mglistym ogrodzie, zmierzając z powrotem w stronę bramy… wtedy, tak jak się spodziewał, usłyszał za plecami drobne kroki. Chrzęst żwiru, szelest i dźwięk spadających kropel, gdy suknia zahaczyła o krzew.

Zatrzymał się i czekał.

xxx

 _Inny jakiś, starszy już ichneumon zmiarkowałby od razu, że nadeszła odpowiednia chwila, by jednym ukąszeniem przegryźć kręgosłup gadziny. Atoli Rikki bał się straszliwego odrzutu, którym Nagaina mogła mu zadać cios nagły. Ugryzł ją wprawdzie, ale niezbyt głęboko..._

– Snape.

Odwrócił się. Narcyza stała na ścieżce, szczelnie owinięta w szary płaszcz. Dopiero teraz mógł przyjrzeć się jej naprawdę uważnie.

Czas jej nie zmienił. Zresztą, wiele go przecież nie upłynęło – to tylko gęstość zdarzeń stwarzała złudzenie, że minęły lata. Owszem, możliwe, że jej piersi były odrobinę pełniejsze, a biodra nieco krąglejsze niż przed kilkoma miesiącami (zauważył to i zaraz pogniewał się na siebie za tę spostrzegawczość), wciąż jednak przypominała przede wszystkim dobrze wykuty, zimny marmur. Tyle że dawniej, pod pozorami twardości, była krucha, tak naprawdę łatwa do roztrzaskania. Teraz… nie. Co mogło dać jej siłę? Macierzyństwo, do którego wreszcie dorosła? Zgoda na to, że Lucjusz jest, jaki jest i inny nie będzie? Fakt, że przetrwali? Severusa niespecjalnie to obchodziło. Zauważył po prostu, że także i ona zbudowała własne mury. Nieprzeniknione. Albo prawie.

– Masz jakąś… osobistą sprawę, Narcyzo?

Podeszła nieco bliżej.

– Być może.

– Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałaś. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć.

– Czyżby? – uniosła brwi. Tak bardzo wyniośle, że prawie teatralnie, tak bardzo w stylu Blacków, że niemal nie robiło to już wrażenia. Próbowała go przestraszyć, czy przeciwnie – udowodnić, że umie tylko niezbyt przekonująco okazywać pewność siebie? Co chciała, żeby sobie pomyślał? Albo nie pomyślał? Złapał się na tym, że analizuje jej mimikę tak samo, jak cieplne pułapki rozstawiane przez Lucjusza. Salazarze, ci dwoje byli tak upiornie podobni we wszystkim… Albo to z nim samym było coś nie tak. Tej opcji również nie wykluczał.

Cóż, trzeba było dalej ciągnąć grę.

– Nietrudno zgadnąć – powiedział więc. – I, żeby nie było nieporozumień: w pełni się z tobą zgadzam.

Tym razem nie odpowiedziała, Severus spróbował więc tego, co zwykle wychodziło mu najlepiej. Ona była jednak przygotowana. Zadrżała lekko, jak gdyby chłód dał się jej we znaki, i szybkim ruchem naciągnęła kaptur głęboko na oczy. Przeklęta czarownica.

Nie, żeby jej jakoś szczególnie nie lubił. Oczywiście, zawsze miał się na baczności (umiał docenić niebezpieczeństwo, jakie stanowiła pani Malfoy) ale był czas, że miał dla niej sporo sympatii. Ostatecznie, spotkać kogoś, kto także nie ma złudzeń – to samo w sobie stanowi pewną wartość. Pomaga oszczędzić czas, nerwy i energię. Pozwala uniknąć przykrych niespodzianek i żenujących scen. Umowę można z łatwością rozwiązać, w atmosferze dyskrecji i wzajemnego szacunku.

Narcyza z namysłem skinęła głową.

– To nigdy…

– Nie było istotne.

– Lucjusz… – zaczęła jeszcze raz.

Tym razem to Snape uniósł brwi.

– Niepokoi cię to?

Tak, być może jedyną jej słabością był fakt, że naprawdę kochała tego zadufanego w sobie durnia. Ale kim był Severus, żeby ją oceniać? Właśnie on, ze wszystkich ludzi? Nikim. I Narcyza doskonale to wiedziała. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nic więc dziwnego, że teraz skrzywiła się drwiąco i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Niespecjalnie.

Ach, więc jednak.

– Nie przypuszczasz chyba, że mógłbym być aż tak niedyskretny?

Uśmiechnęła się, wyraźnie rozbawiona. Znienacka ujęła go pod brodę, protekcjonalnie, jakby był nieopierzonym chłystkiem, na którego zadziała byle co, jakby znów miał dziewiętnaście lat. W Severusie aż zagotowało się z wściekłości i oburzenia. Tylko przez chwilę. Jej ręka była zimna. Od tamtego czasu minęły lata świetlne, to była tylko gra.

– Prawdę mówiąc, przypuszczam, że byś mógł… Ale ja również, więc… – nie dokończyła, wzruszyła tylko ramionami i cofnęła dłoń.

Merlinie, pomyślał Severus, odruchowo dotykając policzka, haki, które wszyscy na siebie mamy, starczyłyby na wyposażenie sporej rzeźni. Ta myśl go rozbawiła i – co dziwne – w jakimś sensie uspokoiła. Równowaga to podstawa. Równowaga i nieodsłanianie miękkich miejsc. Tyle wystarczy, żeby rozegrać dobrą partię. A ci dwoje umieli grać, oboje, niech ich szlag.

Parsknął krótkim, złym śmieszkiem.

– Bądź spokojna, Narcyzo.

– Jestem.

Severus skinął jej głową na pożegnanie, a potem ruszył w mgłę, ku bramie, by w końcu opuścić dom przyjaciół. Wiedział, że wróci tu wkrótce. I – choć z trudem przyszłoby mu się do tego przyznać – wiedza ta sprawiała mu swego rodzaju przyjemność.

... ... ... ...

Cytaty kursywą za _Księgą dżungli_ Rudyarda Kiplinga (opowiadanie _Rikki_ _–_ _Tikki_ _–_ _Tavi_ w przekładzie Józefa Birkenmajera).


	8. ROZDZIAŁ VIII DZIEWCZYNA BEZ ZĘBA NA PRZ

**ROZDZIAŁ VIII  
DZIEWCZYNA BEZ ZĘBA NA PRZEDZIE**

Miesiąc za miesiącem z krętych korytarzy umysłu pomału znikał gruz. Zrzucane gdzie bądź przegniłe kłody, góry błota i kamieni. Z byle czego wznoszone barykady, blokady trzymające się na słowo honoru, zaklęcia chwiejne jak drzwi na wpół wyrwane z zawiasów. Cienkie, rwące się zasłony, na chybcika utkane ciemne materie. Wszystko to stopniowo ulegało dekonstrukcji, zastępowane osobistym porządkiem. Rządzącym się własną logiką, niezrozumiałą dla nikogo z zewnątrz. Dzień po dniu, z większym lub mniejszym bólem, Severus zamykał za sobą wszystkie drzwi ostatniej wojny. Tak, by zaklęcie _legilimens_ odbiło się od nich mirażem fałszywych obrazów, które właściciel umysłu usłużnie podsunie intruzowi. Listopadową noc rozliczeń, noc duchów, coroczny przegląd, czas odkażania starych ran – miał już za sobą. Tamtego dnia priorytetem stawały się sprawy dawniejsze. Radzenie sobie z nimi było fundamentem latami budowanego pałacu oklumencji, jego kamieniem węgielnym.

Nieważne, jak dawno coś się wydarzyło. Kiedy schodził głębiej w ciemność swojego umysłu, zawsze tam byli. Wszyscy, co do jednego. Ci, którzy z jego ręki. Ci, którzy przez jego słowa. Ci, którzy z jego niedopatrzenia. Ci, którzy z jego obojętności. Ci, których chciał zabić, ale ktoś go ubiegł (halo, Jamesie Potter). Ci, z których śmierci się cieszył (Tobiasz Snape). Ci, których śmierć przyjął wzruszeniem ramion (Mogłaś być wszystkim, Eileen Prince, a zostałaś jego żoną i moją matką, co za niewyobrażalna głupota. I nie umiałaś obronić ani siebie, ani mnie). Ci, których nie ocalił.

Kolejno, z masochistyczną skrupulatnością, Severus otwierał każdą z dawno zabliźnionych ran. Pierwszego cruciatusa, pierwszą avadę. Ciało chłopca z Whitechapel (nie zasłużył sobie na śmierć, ale tamtej, jakże wspaniałej i pamiętnej nocy, ktoś musiał zginąć, by Snape mógł dostąpić łaski). Tamtą dziewczynę z wioski, której nazwy nie pamiętał – żeby nigdy nie usprawiedliwiać się, że przecież tylko patrzył. Owszem, tylko patrzył. Zrobiłby więcej, gdyby mu pozwolili. Ochoty mu nie brakowało. Był wtedy za mało zasłużony, to wszystko. Mugolską rodzinę z Tottenham – jemu zostawili ojca i załatwił to czysto.

Kolejne nazwy, nawlekane na cienką nitkę myśli. Kolejne dusze, wydarte z ciała albo tylko złamane, pozostawione na bezdrożach, skazane na błądzenie, dopóki porzucone w świętym Mungu ciało nie przestanie bezsensownie wciągać powietrza w płuca.

Otwierał każdą ranę. Oglądał jej brzegi, szukając zaognień i zgorzeli. Niepokojów, histerii i wątpliwości, które mogłyby zdradzić go w nieodpowiedniej chwili. Jeśli coś znajdował – skrupulatnie odkażał, by nie zaropiało, nie wypłynęło na powierzchnię. Potem zamykał. Głęboko w lochach pałacu pamięci.

Nie chodziło o wyrzuty sumienia, przyzwoitość, nic z tych rzeczy. Chodziło o porządek. I o to, żeby to, co ukryte, nie zostało zapomniane. Łatwo się odciąć od ukrytego, ale za takie sztuczki prędzej czy później trzeba zapłacić – w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. A Severusa nie było na to stać. Odcinał więc emocje, zamykając je w bezpiecznym miejscu – do którego znów trafi w listopadzie. Za rok, jeśli tylko dożyje. Samą pamięć o wydarzeniu przenosił bliżej powierzchni – by móc szybko podsunąć obraz intruzowi, szukającemu czegoś ważniejszego. I ustawiał zapadkę – na wypadek, gdyby intruz próbował obejrzeć wspomnienie bez jego wiedzy.

Były tylko jedne drzwi, których wciąż nie umiał otworzyć. Nawet w Noc Duchów. Wiedział, co się wtedy stało. Ale wolał nie pamiętać, co wtedy czuł. Żeby nie rozsypać się w pył.

Jest sprawą istotną higiena mordercy.

xxxXXXxxx

Pomona Sprout podciągnęła rękaw i powoli zanurzyła gołą dłoń w ziemię. Nie lubiła pracować w rękawicach, o ile nie zachodziła absolutna konieczność (jadowite lub złośliwe rośliny, grunt skażony czarną magią). Pod cienką skorupką chłodnej ziemi, pod pozorami hibernacji – wciąż delikatnie pulsowało życie. Im głębiej Pomona wsuwała palce, tym cieplejsza i bardziej żywa zdawała się gleba. Drgnął nerwowo zbyt bezceremonialnie muśnięty korzonek, jakaś dżdżownica cofnęła się urażona. Po chwili jednak mieszkańcy rozpoznali znajomą dłoń i uspokoili się, poddali łagodnemu dotykowi. Z ręką po łokieć zanurzoną w ziemi, Pomona wyczuwała wibrowanie czekających na swój moment kiełków, słuchała smętnego mamrotania mandragor.

Życie w glebie zawibrowało nerwowo. Ktoś nadchodził. Pomona zastygła z ręką w donicy. Po chwili wyprostowała się i, wycierając dłonie o fartuch, zwróciła się w kierunku drzwi cieplarni.

– Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze.

– Nigdy nie uda mi się ciebie zaskoczyć, prawda, Pomono? – zauważył pogodnie Albus Dumbledore, przestępując próg. Musiał nieco się pochylić, by nie zawadzić głową o futrynę.

– Obawiam się, że nie – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco profesor Sprout. – Przyszedłeś odwiedzić mandragory?

Dumbledore machnął ręką, jakby z zawstydzeniem. Profesor Sprout spojrzała na niego uważniej.

– Mówiłam ci, niepotrzebnie pokładasz w nich nadzieję.

– Wiem, że nie ma wielkich szans…

– Nie ma żadnych szans, Albusie. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Rozmawiałeś przecież z Horacym, prawda? I z Poppy. Nie ma lekarstwa.

– Ale to jednak mandragory.

– Tak – szepnęła Pomona. – Mandragory. I nic nie dadzą. Ani one, ani asfodelus, ani bieluń. Ani żadne ich połączenia. Ani żadne zaklęcie.

Dyrektor westchnął i przetarł oczy dłonią.

– Stary głupiec ze mnie. Chciałbym…

– Wszyscy byśmy chcieli – przyznała Pomona łagodnie. – Ale to niczego nie zmieni. Alicja i Frank zostaną tam, gdzie są.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową i zapatrzył się w rządki pękatych, mamroczących niechętnie roślinek.

– Urosły – mruknął. – Już tak nie wrzeszczą.

Pomona wzruszyła pulchnymi ramionami.

– Bo siedzą w ziemi, dyrektorze. Jak kto trochę zapuści korzenie, to i chęć do wrzasków mu przechodzi.

Dyrektor uniósł brwi.

– Przestały, bo każdy w końcu przestaje – uzupełniła Pomona. – Tak jak i ten twój Severus…

– Hmm?

– Też w końcu przestał wrzeszczeć, prawda?

– A… wrzeszczał? – bezbrzeżnie zdumiał się Dumbledore. Owszem, Severus aklimatyzował się opornie i reszta kadry miała go za dziwadło, ale...

– Nocami. Bardzo. Bardzo krzyczał.

– Skąd…?

Pomona pomachała ubłoconą dłonią.

– Wszystko przechodzi przez ziemię.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową. Tak, jeśli ktoś o tym wiedział – pomimo skrytości Severusa, pomimo wszystkich zaklęć, którymi obłożył swą kwaterę – mogła to być tylko profesor Sprout. Łatwo było przegapić Pomonę i jej słuch absolutny na oddech świata. Sam często o tym zapominał. Zupełnie jakby robiła to celowo, jakby specjalnie usuwała się w cień. Gruba, z ogorzałą twarzą mugolskiej wieśniaczki, przepasana fartuchem przypominającym stary worek, ze źdźbłami siana we włosach i gliną wbitą w podeszwy ciężkich roboczych butów – Pomona zlewała się z tłem. Przechodziła niepostrzeżenie jak pory roku. Pozwalała ziemi włazić sobie pod paznokcie, pozwalała ziarnu kiełkować w kieszeniach swego fartucha. A jej magia była mniej więcej tak samo silna, jak pierwsza lepsza młoda roślinka. Która postanawia zakiełkować gdzieś pomiędzy kamieniami i bez trudu rozsadza mury, tysiąckrotnie od niej starsze i cięższe.

Szczęśliwy traf chciał, że była miła i łagodna. Gdyby nie ten puchoński rys, bez trudu mogłaby stać się jedną z najstraszniejszych czarownic swoich czasów. Miała dość mocy, by jednym celnym zaklęciem uśpić cały zamek i na setki lat opleść go winoroślą (zdarzały się takie przypadki). Tymczasem trafiła do Hufflepuffu, potem została jego opiekunką, a na co dzień grzebała w ziemi. I mniej więcej tyle wiedziała o niej większość uczniów i nauczycieli.

Dumbledore wiedział więcej, bo znał ją najdłużej. Dlatego też wolał wysłuchać uważnie tego, co miała do powiedzenia.

– Więc mówisz… że przestał? – zaczął ostrożnie.

– Nie do końca. Ciągle jeszcze jest bardzo zły. Ale już się nie miota, nie wyrywa. Wszystko mija, Albusie.

Banał, który, wypowiedziany przez kogoś innego, zabrzmiałby głupio, w ustach Pomony nabierał wagi prawdy objawionej. Stała tam, ze smugami gliny na twarzy i z łopatką w ręku – niczym Ceres, matka wszelkiego życia. I miała rację, pomyślał Albus.

Wszystko mija.

Ale czy to dobrze?

xxxXXXxxx

Grudzień postanowił twórczo rozwinąć to, co listopad zaledwie sugerował. Wilgotny chłód płynnie przeszedł w przenikliwy ziąb, mróz skuł jezioro, unieruchamiając kałamarnicę pod warstwą lodu. Śmigający na łyżwach uczniowie widywali czasem jej macki, z irytacją przebierające pod przejrzystą taflą. Hogwart skrył się pod pierzyną śniegu, a zadzierając głowę w Wielkiej Sali można było zobaczyć tylko zadymkę.

Nieuchronnie zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie.

Noc Duchów (ku cichej uldze Severusa) świętowano raczej skromnie. Obfitsza niż zwykle uczta, nieco dyniowych lampionów… i niewiele ponad to. Zapach wojny jeszcze unosił się w powietrzu. Trochę za dużo śmierci ostatnio widziano, trochę za dużo dzieciaków straciło bliskich, żeby bawić się w klekoczące szkielety i trumny znienacka otwierające się po kątach.

Z Bożym Narodzeniem jednak, świętem z założenia rodzinnym i pokrzepiającym, z pewnością nie pójdzie tak łatwo. Severus mętnie przeczuwał, że zostanie przymuszony do jakichś społecznych interakcji, zapewne brutalniej niż zazwyczaj. Interakcje te najprawdopodobniej będą – między innymi – obejmowały wymianę wątpliwej użyteczności dóbr materialnych. Koledzy być może zechcą trzymać się na dystans, ale Dumbledore… zapewne obsypie go słodyczami, szalikami, skarpetami albo czymś w tym stylu. Jedzenie może być, jedzenie się zje, ale Severus był niemal stuprocentowo pewien, że żadna sztuka odzieży, jaką spróbuje mu podarować dyrektor, nie będzie się nadawała do noszenia. Nie wspominając już o tym, że prawdopodobnie oczekiwany będzie jakiś rewanż.

Wiedząc to wszystko, postanowił w pierwszy dzień Świąt uszczęśliwić swą obecnością Malfoyów. Zaprosili go, a on, nawet, jeśli była to z ich strony czysta kurtuazja, nie zamierzał odmawiać. Miał pewność, że świętowanie u Lucjusza i Narcyzy ograniczy się do eleganckiej, porządnej kolacji. Oraz że wieczór upłynie bez śpiewów, klepania banałów i bombardowania miłością. A także – co szczególnie ważne – że jedyną osobą, która zostanie obsypana prezentami, będzie Malfoy Junior.

Tak, święta u Malfoyów stanowiły najlepszą z dostępnych alternatyw. Ale… będzie musiał uważać, składając tę wizytę. Ostatniej niedzieli, opuszczając dwór, miał wrażenie – przeczucie bardziej – że ktoś go obserwuje. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz pełznący po plecach, dyskomfort w okolicach karku. Zamarł na ścieżce i nasłuchiwał dłuższą chwilę odgłosu kroków albo czyjegoś oddechu. Bez rezultatu. Tylko przez moment zdawało mu się, że powietrze zawibrowało cichym, drażniącym dźwiękiem, że uchwycił jakiś ruch kątem oka… ale gdy się odwrócił, nikogo nie zauważył. Szybki skan różdżką nie wykrył śladów żadnych świeżych zaklęć.

Cóż, w zasadzie jego wizyty u przyjaciół nie były tajne, ale mimo wszystko… Wrażenie było nieprzyjemne. Tym bardziej nieprzyjemne, że mogło stanowić wyłącznie przejaw jego własnej, osobistej paranoi.

xxxXXXxxx

W oceanie korzyści, jakie oferowało przyjęcie świątecznego zaproszenia Malfoyów, istniała jedna drobna niedogodność. Mianowicie: Severus powinien teraz nabyć coś będącego w stanie sprawić radość dwulatkowi. Czyli diabli wiedzą, co – równie dobrze mógłby to być kawałek miłej w dotyku ścierki, jak i worek galeonów. Dzieci są nieprzewidywalne. I durne. Tak naprawdę, kupując prezent dziecku, należy przede wszystkim sprostać oczekiwaniom jego rodziców. Severus podejrzewał, że worek słodyczy z Hogsmeade nie byłby wystarczająco na poziomie Malfoyów.

W pewne lodowate, pod każdym względem paskudne popołudnie udał się więc na Pokątną, by mimo woli wziąć udział w przedświątecznym zakupowym szaleństwie, któremu najwyraźniej uległ cały magiczny Londyn.

Po kilku godzinach, odwiedziwszy niewyobrażalną liczbę sklepów (i oparłszy się – nie bez trudu – pokusie sprawienia juniorowi samobębniącego bębenka, trąbki lub edukacyjnego zestawu do hodowli larw) do cna udręczony Severus zdecydował się na dziecięcy zestaw piłek do quidditcha. Nie za tanio, ale zdecydowanie taniej niż miotła, mimo wszystko dość klasycznie… Nie aż tak perfidnie, jak w przypadku bębenka, zarazem jednak – wciąż dostatecznie złośliwie. Lucjusz już za czasów szkolnych szczerze nienawidził quidditcha (zapewne z powodu katastrofalnego wpływu, jaki miał sport na jego wymuskane szaty i włosy).

Gdy napięcie związane z koniecznością dokonania wyboru nieco zelżało, Severus odkrył, że jest wykończony zarówno nerwowo, jak i fizycznie. Głowa pękała mu od dochodzącej zewsząd światecznej muzyki. Bolały go nogi i było mu zimno. Miał wrażenie, że co bardziej wystające części ciała, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem nosa i palców stóp, wkrótce mu odpadną. A natychmiastowa aportacja sprawi, że dotrze do Hogsmeade w kilku lodowych kawałkach.

Nigdy nie był przesadnym zwolennikiem alkoholu (przytępia zmysły, osłabia refleks, wystawia na widok), ale nawet on był skłonny przyznać, że kilkanaście minut w ogrzanym wnętrzu i duży kubek herbaty z dodatkiem czegoś mocniejszego to nie najgorszy pomysł. Po chwili wahania pchnął więc ciężkie drzwi do Dziurawego Kotła. Miał cichą nadzieję, że o tej porze będzie jednym z nielicznych klientów.

xxxXXXxxx

Wojna zostawiła po sobie ślad. Niezbyt wyraźny na pierwszy rzut oka, ale jednak widoczny. Jej ofiary były wszędzie. Severus stopniowo uczył się je rozpoznawać. Zupełne wraki na ulicach – czarodzieje, którzy, nawet jeśli nie byli starcami, to właśnie na starców wyglądali. Dzieci Nokturnu, kradnące chleb i owoce ze straganów. Dziewczyny Nokturnu, gotowe sprzedać się za dwa sykle albo pół butelki Ognistej. Piętro wyżej na drabinie społecznej – matki dzieciom, zarabiające praniem i szyciem. Ojcowie rodzin, wystający pod knajpami w oczekiwaniu na kogoś, kto zechciałby zatrudnić ich przy budowie albo odbudowie. Jeszcze szczebelek wyżej – dziewczyny, dorabiające jako guwernantki i sekretarki. Usiłujące dorywczymi pracami powiązać koniec z końcem i nie mające specjalnych oporów, gdy ktoś chciał im postawić drinka albo kupić nowy kapelusz.

Dziewczyna siedząca przy stoliku koło drzwi, nad dawno wystygłą resztką herbaty, z pewnością była jedną z nich. Ze swojej miejscówki metr od baru Severus miał na nią całkiem dobry widok. Po trzydziestce. Krótkie, źle obcięte jasne włosy. Wielkie okulary w rogowej oprawie, fason modny u mugoli jakieś dziesięć lat temu. Mała dziurka w pantoflu, tuż nad noskiem. Nie zdjęła cienkiego, przetartego płaszcza, pewnie wiecznie jej zimno, to dość powszechny syndrom. Na stoliku rozłożyła plik papierów i przegląda je z uwagą, co jakiś czas robiąc notatkę (więc sekretarka). Obgryza przy tym końcówkę pióra z takim zapamiętaniem, jakby miała nadzieję wydobyć z niej jakieś głęboko ukryte substancje odżywcze.

Jezu, pomyślał Severus, ktoś powinien postawić jej obiad. A potem zafundować nocleg w jakimś przyzwoicie ogrzanym pokoju hotelowym. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy tym kimś nie powinien być on. Dziewczyna, jakby odgadując jego myśli, uniosła głowę i posłała mu lekki uśmiech. Potem szybko zasłoniła usta dłonią. Nie dość szybko. Zdążył zauważyć braki w jej uzębieniu. Górna trójka, co najmniej.

Jezu. Chyba jednak nie.

Szczerbata, starsza od niego o dekadę – to nawet nie o to chodziło, zdawał sobie sprawę z własnych braków i naprawdę niewiele wymagał od życia. Ale łączenie zbyt wielu nieszczęść i życiowych uszkodzeń na zbyt małej powierzchni hotelowego pokoju wydawało się głupim pomysłem. Zresztą… Po co to komu?

W zasadzie nie miał nic przeciwko seksowi, pod warunkiem, że nie szły za nim zbędne komplikacje. Nie przepadał za towarzyszącą mu utratą kontroli, ale z drugiej strony ryzyko było opłacalne – przyzwoity seks raz na jakiś czas zwiększał koncentrację i ogólnie poprawiał wydajność w innych dziedzinach. Trzeba tylko było znaleźć godną przeciwniczkę, niezbyt wymagającą i niezbyt uczuciową. Szacunek, dyskrecja, wzajemne porozumienie. Nie, żeby był sentymentalny, ale ostatnim razem trafił całkiem nieźle. Tamta opcja była już jednak nieodwołalnie niedostępna. A to, co tu siedziało, opcją nie było. Definitywnie. Doszedłszy do tego wniosku, Snape odprężył się nieco. Tylko na moment, bo kobieta, porzuciwszy notatki, właśnie wstała od stolika i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła w stronę baru. Spiął się ponownie, ona jednak wyminęła jego stolik, biorąc na cel przygarbionego barmana.

– Tom…

Nawet nie oderwał się od wycierania kufla.

– Hę? – wymruczał niezbyt zachęcająco.

Klientka postukała w blat paznokciem z resztkami odpryśniętego lakieru. Palce miała poplamione atramentem.

– Jednego, Tom? Oddam, jak tylko…

– Nie ma mowy, dziewczyno. Kto nie płaci, ten nie pije.

– Mam zleconko, Tom. Najdalej pojutrze będę mieć forsę.

Barman westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Znam ja te zleconka. Dużo gadania, mało gotówki.

Skrzywiła się z irytacją.

– To tylko kwestia czasu. Muszę się wkręcić. Wkręcę się, zobaczysz, już niedługo. Jestem dobra. Wiesz, że tak. Kto ci niby powiedział o juniorze, co? Może nie miałam racji?

Kolejne wzruszenie ramion.

– Tamtego drinka już wypiłaś.

Dziewczyna z rezygnacją pokiwała głową, uznając siłę argumentu.

– No to daj chociaż popielniczkę – rzuciła, wygrzebując ze sznurkowej torebki paczkę papierosów. Mugolskich, zauważył Severus bez szczególnego zdziwienia. Mugolskie były tańsze. Ścisnęła fajkę w zębach, przypaliła ją czubkiem różdżki i zaciągnęła się z wyraźną przyjemnością. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie dbając nawet o brakującą trójkę.

– No ale powiedz: miałam rację, nie?

– Miałaś – przyznał Tom z kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Niech cię szlag, miałaś. Zęby też miałaś.

– A ty miałeś włosy. No i co? Bywa, nie? – rzuciła beztrosko, wypuszczając z płuc kłąb dymu.

– Z kręcenia się przy Wizengamocie nikomu nic dobrego nie przyszło – mruknął sentencjonalnie barman.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– A bo to mało ludzi po pysku dostało za niewinność?

– Nie każdy wypluł zęby.

Machnęła ręką, jakby kwestia ubytków w uzębieniu nie była dla niej specjalnie istotna.

– Co chciałam zobaczyć, zobaczyłam. A zęby? Zarobię, to sobie wstawię. Złote nawet.

Tom parsknął z niedowierzaniem.

– Masz ambicje, co?

– Żebyś wiedział.

Przeciągnęła się leniwie i rozejrzała po wnętrzu knajpy. A potem jej wzrok zogniskował się na Severusie. W zielonych oczach (całe szczęście, że był to inny rodzaj zieleni, niż ta, która na niego działała) pojawił się błysk rozpoznania. Obróciła się na stołku i spojrzała mu prosto w twarz.

– Postawisz mi drinka?

Drgnął, ale opanował się w ułamku sekundy. Miał jeszcze pół herbaty i zamierzał ją dopić. Nie zamierzał natomiast uciekać przed jakąś zabiedzoną sekretarką z problemem alkoholowym. Wzruszył ramionami i skinął na Toma, który w odpowiedzi zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

– To co zawsze?

Wyszczerzyła niekompletny garnitur zębów.

– Tym razem możesz sięgnąć trochę wyżej. Skoro profesor Snape stawia…

Severusa zmroziło. Wszystkie mięśnie napięły się automatycznie. Nie przedstawiał się jej. Tom nie papla. Więc…

– Skąd znasz moje nazwisko? – syknął.

Popatrzyła na niego jak na paranoicznego idiotę.

– Mam siostrzeńca w Hogwarcie – zełgała gładko.

Wiedział, że zełgała. Na pewno. Zmrużył oczy i zaatakował jej umysł. Niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Jego żołądek wywinął fikołka i Severus musiał przytrzymać się stołu, żeby nie runąć w nicość. Wirowanie, wirowanie, ciągłe wirowanie. Ziemia bujająca się daleko w dole, raz na prawą, raz na lewą burtę. Szybciej, szybciej! Wirowanie. O, szlag, szlag, wrona! Unik! Niżej! Wirowanie, wirowanie, wiro… Severus pozieleniał na twarzy.

– Dobrze się czujesz, złotko?

Przyglądała mu się z troską, z wyrazem absolutnej niewinności w agrestowo zielonych oczach. Kim ona u licha jest, ekstremalną zawodniczką quidditcha? I co ma do tego wrona?

– Dziękuję, znakomicie – burknął sztywno.

– No, nie wiem. Nie wyglądasz – rzuciła z powątpiewaniem. – Może też się napij, co?

– Wolę nie – zastrzegł się Severus i zabębnił palcami o blat. Nie trzeba było w ogóle tu przychodzić, pomyślał z irytacją. Ciekawość. Zawsze jest wstępem do kłopotów. A on właśnie ją poczuł.

Dziewczyna tymczasem uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

– Napij się, napij. Dobrze ci zrobi. Nawet Lucjusz Malfoy się ze mną napił.

Do ciekawości dołączyła głęboka podejrzliwość, gdzieś z tyłu głowy rozdzwoniły się dzwonki alarmowe. Jednak zaraz tuż obok przemknęła kłusem młodzieńcza ambicja pomieszana z radosnym podekscytowaniem, śmignęły niecne, choć niezbyt sprecyzowane plany…

– Mówiłaś, że jak się nazywasz?

– Mae? – zaryzykowała.

– Może być – uznał Severus. A potem skinął dłonią na barmana i popełnił szereg błędów.


	9. ROZDZIAŁ IX UKŁAD

**ROZDZIAŁ IX**

 **UKŁAD**

Przyśnił mu się wiatr szarpiący firanką. Oraz irytujący, wibrujący dźwięk, atakujący uszy na jakiejś dziwnej częstotliwości. Potem coś niedużego, ale twardego, mały ciężki pocisk, uderzyło go w twarz. Tuż obok ktoś nieznośnie powoli, centymetr po centymetrze, rozdarł z chrzęstem wielką płachtę papieru. Zgrzytnęła przesuwana po drasce zapałka. „Podpalą!", pomyślał Severus ze zgrozą i obudził się.

W pomieszczeniu panował przenikliwy chłód. Pościel była ciężka, wilgotna i nieświeża. Śmierdziało – zwietrzałym piwem, pleśnią i stęchlizną. Ale najbardziej dymem tytoniowym. I – Severus czuł to przez skórę, pomimo zaciśniętych powiek – ktoś się na niego gapił.

Z głębokim niepokojem i z wielką niechęcią otworzył oczy.

Na suficie bujnie rozkwitał grzyb, migrujący dalej na tanią, kolorową tapetę, gdzie łączył się płynnie z rdzawym zaciekiem. Na krześle obok łóżka siedziała szczerbata dziewczyna (Fay? Mae?) i jarała, jakby od tego zależało jej życie, jednocześnie wpatrując się w Snape'a z chłodnym zainteresowaniem.

– O, Salazarze… – wymamrotał, na wszelki wypadek z powrotem zamykając oczy. Po chwili zmusił się jednak, żeby otworzyć je ponownie i stawić czoła rzeczywistości. – Wolałbym nie pytać – wychrypiał – bo to zbyt melodramatyczne. Ale… gdzie?

Mae-Fay wypuściła kłąb dymu i uśmiechnęła się samym kącikiem ust. Jej oczy pozostały jednak chłodne, jak u drapieżnika, taksującego siły i możliwości ofiary.

– W hotelu – powiedziała spokojnie. – Podłym jak jasna cholera. Na Nokturnie. I jest siódma rano. Niedziela.

Siódma rano. A ta tutaj wygląda świeżo jak pierwiosnek. No, jak trochę przywiędły pierwiosnek. I ciut zdeptany. Ale jednak.

– Spałaś na tym krześle? – zapytał, z trudem wydobywając głos z zaschniętego gardła. Zmierzyła go zdumionym spojrzeniem, lekko unosząc brwi.

– Chyba żartujesz.

Jej spłowiały kostium (jaki to kolor? Burgund?) był zapięty na wszystkie guziki, a źle obcięte blond włosy we względnym ładzie. Ale kto ją tam wie? I co, jeśli jeszcze w dodatku wystawi rachunek? Nie zwykł płacić za towarzystwo. Głównie dlatego, że przeważnie nie miał czym. Poza tym… O, Salazarze.

Musiała dostrzec zgrozę w jego oczach, bo uniosła dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

– Nie, nie. Nic z tych rzeczy. Nawet nie próbowałeś – dodała, jakby z lekką nutką zawodu. – Zgasłeś jak świeczka. Chyba rzadko pijesz, co?

– W ogóle nie piję! – burknął Severus z urazą i rozkaszlał się, kiedy dym zapiekł go w gardło.

– To wiele tłumaczy. Chociaż nie do końca jest prawdą. Wczoraj, jak już zacząłeś, to chlałeś tak, jakbyś zamierzał zapić się na śmierć. Kłopoty?

– Nie twój interes.

– Pardon, złotko. Tak już mam. Interesuję się światem.

Było coś nieprzyjemnego w jej głosie. W jej uśmiechu nieobejmującym oczu, w świdrującym spojrzeniu zza szkieł. W samym fakcie, że obserwowała go, zanim się obudził.

– Skoro, jak twierdzisz, nic między nami nie zaszło… co tu robimy?

– Ty jeszcze niedawno spałeś. Ja – przyszłam sprawdzić, jak się miewasz. Ale zapłacić będziesz musiał za dwie osoby. Przykro mi, to tego rodzaju hotel.

– A przedtem?

– Gawędziliśmy – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

O, Salazarze…

– Trochę się tam potem tłok zrobił. W Kotle. Uznałam, że masz do powiedzenia odrobinę za dużo, żeby musiała to słyszeć cała knajpa.

W żołądku Severusa powoli zaczął tężeć zimny gips.

– Nawiasem mówiąc… Wiesz, że gadasz przez sen? Ściślej rzecz ujmując – krzyczysz. Za to też trzeba będzie dopłacić. Nie lubią kłopotów, mówił.

– Kto? – wychrypiał Severus.

– Portier.

– Co ci właściwie powiedziałem?

– Och, to i owo.

– O… o sobie?

– A nie – przyznała, znów z lekkim zawodem – to akurat nie, chociaż byłabym ciekawa, złotko, naprawdę.

– Więc o czym?

Zaśmiała się perliście i pokręciła głową, znów podnosząc do ust papierosa.

– Mogę… Mogę ci zrobić krzywdę – powiedział Snape lekko drżącym głosem, unosząc się na łokciu. W tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, jak żałośnie nieprzekonująco to zabrzmiało.

– Nie możesz – odpowiedziała obojętnie. – Jestem starsza, silniejsza i dłużej siedzę w tym biznesie.

– W jakim biznesie? – zagubił się Severus.

Spojrzała na niego sponad okularów, po raz pierwszy z lekkim niepokojem.

– Nie wiem, złotko. A w jakim ty siedzisz? – zapytała ostrożnie.

Severusowi zakręciło się w głowie.

– Uczę… eliksi… ksihirów… – wykaszlał i bezsilnie opadł na poduszki.

– Aha.

Popatrzyła na niego przez moment, a potem szybko wrzuciła paczkę papierosów do torebki i podniosła się z krzesła.

– Pójdę już – zdecydowała.

– Czekaj! Jak się właściwie nazywasz?

Zatrzymała się na moment.

– Nie pamiętam, co ci wczoraj powiedziałam – odparła w końcu z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Więc wymyśl coś, dobrze, złotko? Pa! – rzuciła i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. Wyskoczył z pościeli, potknął się o kołdrę, w ostatniej chwili chwycił klamkę i szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi na oścież. Korytarz był wyłożony linoleum w kolorze wymiocin i o takim mniej więcej zapachu. Był też całkiem pusty.

– Kurwa mać – westchnął Severus, przyciskając palce do pulsujących skroni. Jego głowa pękała. Sądząc po bólu – w kilku miejscach.

xxxXXXxxx

Młody nauczyciel eliksirów stał na dywaniku w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu i składał samokrytykę. Beznamiętnie, z dość wyraźnym obrzydzeniem do samego siebie i wstrząsająco szczegółowo.

Albus Dumbledore słuchał go z nieskończoną cierpliwością, bardzo się pilnując, żeby nie wyglądać na oszołomionego. Członkowie kadry nie zwykli raczej – w następstwie rozrywkowych wieczorów – przychodzić do niego po rozgrzeszenie. Nawiasem mówiąc, uczniowie też tego nie robili, chyba że zostali zmuszeni. Kierował szkołą już od dość długiego czasu, ale z takim przypadkiem jeszcze się nie zetknął. Tymczasem Severus, zazwyczaj skryty do bólu, teraz starał się opisać swoje przewiny, najdokładniej jak tylko się dało. Zupełnie, pomyślał Albus z niechęcią, jakby bał się, że w przeciwnym razie zrobi to za niego ktoś inny. Dyrektor starał się odsunąć od siebie myśl o okolicznościach, w jakich nieszczęsny chłopak mógł nauczyć się tak sprawnego autodonoszenia.

Gdy już wszystko – od pierwszego kieliszka aż po przebudzenie w damskim (choć odzianym) towarzystwie, poprzez wielką lukę pośrodku – zostało opowiedziane, dyrektor uznał, że należy się do sprawy jakoś ustosunkować.

– Rozumiem, że czujesz potrzebę ekspiacji, Severusie. Ale cóż ja z tym mogę zrobić? Dać ci szlaban?

Kiedyś faktycznie załatwiłoby to sprawę. Nieco później i w nieco innych okolicznościach załatwiłby sprawę odpowiednio długi i sugestywny cruciatus. Kary dla uczniów i członków tajnych organizacji przestępczych są zwykle ściśle określone regulaminem. Człowiek wie, czego się spodziewać. Kary dla młodocianych nauczycieli, którzy zrobią z siebie durniów poza godzinami pracy, nie są przewidziane i żadne prawo ich nie reguluje.

– To był twój wolny wieczór – ciągnął Dumbledore. – Nie żebym pochwalał nieumiarkowanie, ale masz prawo do rozrywek.

– Wiesz, że nie! – syknął Severus. – Mam obowiązki. Cały czas! Bez przerwy!

Dyrektor zerknął na niego sponad okularów.

– Nie sądzisz, mój drogi, że odrobinę przesadzasz?

xxxXXXxxx

Nie, wcale nie! Nie przesadzał! I nie histeryzował!

Niewyobrażalnie, niewybaczalnie głupi. Co on sobie myślał? Czy naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać?

Wściekle miotał się po klasie, furcząc peleryną, trzaskając fiolkami i kolbami. Idiota!

Zaskoczeni pierwszoroczni kulili się na swoich miejscach, ilekroć padał na nich ciężki, wściekły wzrok młodego nauczyciela. Nawet Krukoni, zwykle zachowujący stoicki spokój, spoglądali po sobie niepewnie.

Tak lekkomyślnie otworzyć umysł! Bo akurat był... trochę bardziej rozluźniony niż zwykle. Przecież mogła od niego wyciągnąć wszystko. No dobrze, nie mogła. Poustawiał blokady. Miał zabezpieczenia przeciwko torturom, imperiusowi, utracie przytomności i setce innych zagrożeń. Alkohol nie pokonałby nawet pierwszej bariery. Podejrzewał wprawdzie, że w grę wchodziło coś więcej niż parę kieliszków, coś magicznego (prędzej zaklęcie niż eliksir, choć będzie musiał jeszcze przebadać się pod kątem paru substancji). Tak czy owak – nic cennego nie wypłynęło, sprawdził.

Ale mimo wszystko! To była kwestia, no… honorowa. (W pewnym sensie, bo honor jako taki nie był szczególnie istotnym hasłem w jego słowniku.) Został zrobiony na szaro. I to przez kogo?

No właśnie, dobre pytanie. Kim była i czego chciała? Już wczoraj próbował dowiedzieć się tego od barmana z Kotła, Tom jednak nie przejawiał chęci do współpracy. Na (zadane najniewinniejszym z możliwych tonów) pytanie, kim mianowicie jest bezzębna dziewczyna, wzruszył tylko spadzistymi ramionami.

– Jeśli było miło, sama cię znajdzie. Jeśli nie – cóż, pogódź się z tym.

Severus wolał nie naciskać. Dyskrecja barmana działała w obie strony. I lepiej, żeby tak pozostało.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał Snape'a brzęk i chlupot.

Mały gryfon, który miał właśnie nieszczęście roztrzaskać o posadzkę słoik nietoperzych płucek, wyglądał, jakby chciał się jednocześnie posikać, popłakać i zwymiotować.

– Panie Knock! Jeśli ma pan ochotę czymś porzucać, sugeruję odczekać rok i zgłosić się do drużyny quidditcha. A póki co – nie będę tolerował marnowania składników. Czy to jasne?

Chwała Merlinowi, spośród dostępnych opcji rozsądne dziecko wybrało cichy płacz. Chlipiąc wczołgało się pod pulpit, usiłując pozbierać wilgotne ochłapy.

– Panie profesorze!

Wysoki jak na jedenastolatka, ogniście rudy chłopiec, dzielący ławkę z mazgajem Knockiem, podniósł się z miejsca i teraz stał, drżąc niemal niezauważalnie. Rumieniec płonący na piegowatych policzkach, zagryzione wargi, żal szklący się w jasnych oczach. Ah–ha.

– Słucham... Weasley?

– To... to niesprawiedliwe. On nie chciał.

Och, świat jest tak pełen młodocianych samobójców.

Snape powoli podszedł do ławki i wsparł się o nią dłońmi. Pod jego przeszywającym wzrokiem chłopiec przez chwilę próbował odchylać się do tyłu, ale w końcu dał za wygraną i siadł z rozmachem, jakby mu przetrącono nogi.

– Co konkretnie... jest niesprawiedliwe? Hm? – spytał Severus głosem jak miód.

– Khy... – przyksztusił się gryfonek – krzyczał pan na... na Patricka, a on...

Wstrząsająca odwaga. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznie podziwiać to nieroztropne dziecko.

– Weasley. Ja nie krzyczę. Gdybym krzyczał – zapewniam, zauważyłbyś. I nie pozwolę na kwestionowanie moich metod. Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów.

W zasadzie nie planował tego powiedzieć. Jakoś się wymsknęło. Liczba była absurdalnie wysoka, ale przecież… Może tyle odjąć. No, kto mu zabroni? No nikt.

Nie usłyszał normalnego w takich sytuacjach zbiorowego jęku zawodu. Było cicho. Nagle to poczuł. Mrowienie w końcach palców. Ciężka cisza, powietrze wibrujące od napięcia. Patrzyli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i… z obawą? Okiełznani. Sterroryzowani.

– Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, Weasley.

Całkiem dobry tekst.

Wychodząc z lekcji, czuł się niemal uspokojony. Dopóki nie przypomniało mu się, że wciąż nie odnalazł tej szczerbatej cholery.

xxxXXXxxx

Odnalazł ją dwa tygodnie później, w dodatku przypadkiem. Co ciekawe, nie na Nokturnie, ale w Hogsmeade, gdzie został wysłany służbowo celem dyskretnego nadzorowania hogwarckiej młodzieży podczas ostatniej przed Bożym Narodzeniem wizyty w wiosce.

Z chmur sypał ciężki, mokry śnieg, ponad wąskimi uliczkami – choć była zaledwie piętnasta – zapadał już szarawy zmierzch. Mimo to Severus zauważył ją niemal od razu. Stała pod Miodowym Królestwem, z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie, w tym swoim nędznym, zdecydowanie za cienkim płaszczyku, w tych zdartych, na pewno teraz przemoczonych butach. Towarzyszył jej jakiś dzieciak, jedenasto–, może dwunastoletni. Ewidentnie uczeń Hogwartu, ewidentnie w wieku, który na wizyty w Hogsmeade jeszcze nie pozwala. (Severus szybko przewertował umysł w poszukiwaniu nazwiska.) Z pozoru można by ich wziąć za szczęśliwą rodzinkę na przedświątecznych zakupach. Ale tylko gdy się patrzyło z bardzo daleka. Właśnie w tej chwili kobieta podniosła czerwoną od mrozu dłoń i bez dużego gniewu, choć celnie, trzepnęła chłopca w potylicę.

– Z ciebie jest, Timmy, goniec jak z koziej dupy waltornia. Jeszcze raz zgubisz pieprzonego Bagmana, a flaki ci wypruję, a potem wkręcę w maszynę! I wisisz mi obiad, Timmy. Ciepły, Timmy!

– Ała! Ty serca chyba nie masz! Sierocie będziesz od ust odejmować? Siero… ała!

Severus rzucił się w ich kierunku niczym sęp. Na jego widok chłopiec – jak każde dziecko Nokturnu obdarzony silnie rozwiniętym instynktem samozachowawczym – odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość, zostawiając blondynkę samą na placu boju.

Gdy go zauważyła, było już za późno. Snape zacisnął palce na jej nadgarstku. Przez chwilę walczyła w całkowitym milczeniu. Próbowała się wyrwać, może sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale jego uścisk był żelazny. Wtedy jej spojrzenie umknęło w bok, jakby rozważała jakąś inną drogę ucieczki.

Przyszpilił ją wzrokiem, zajrzał w jej oczy. Po tej stronie też trwała zadymka, tyle że śnieg walił gęstszy i wiatr wiał mocniej. Wraz z płatkami pośród śnieżycy wirowały jej myśli, urywane, chaotyczne.

 _Za mocno… w zaspę rzuci… o szybę uderzy… pancerzyk pęknie, zamarznie… w śniegu do wiosny… za bardzo, za zimno._

Rozluźniła się nagle, jakby podjęła decyzję. Severus nie ufał jednak temu spokojowi na tyle, żeby ją puścić. Tymczasem okularnica zwróciła się do chłopca:

– Powiedz panu Cuffe'owi, że będę… później.

– Ale…

– Biegnij Timmy, biegnij! Ludo Bagman sam się nie przypilnuje!

Potem z uśmiechem zwróciła się w stronę Severusa.

– Idziemy?

Zupełnie jakby od miesiąca byli umówieni na randkę.

Szarpnięciem pociągnął ją za sobą wzdłuż uliczki, by w końcu bezceremonialnie wepchnąć w pierwsze lepsze drzwi, prowadzące do pierwszej lepszej knajpy. Nawet nie bardzo patrzył na szyld. W środku było pusto, ale ciepło i duszno, wielkie okulary dziewczyny natychmiast pokryły się parą. Dopiero gdy usiedli przy stoliku, Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ściska boleśnie jej nadgarstek. Skrzywił się i rozluźnił chwyt. Nie powiedziała ani słowa, rozmasowała tylko miejsce, na którym zaciskały się wcześniej jego palce, jakby uwolniono ją właśnie z kajdanek.

– Cuffe! – warknął Severus. – Pracujesz dla Barnabasa Cuffe'a! – Było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Płaci podle, ale to pierwsza liga.

– Odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań.

– Chyba nie mam wyjścia.

– Nie masz.

Zsunęła z ramion płaszcz i sięgnęła do torebki. Snape szybkim ruchem przycisnął jej dłoń do stolika.

– No co, tylko po fajki – parsknęła, wznosząc oczy do nieba. Cofnął rękę i pozwolił jej wygrzebać paczkę. Trzask zapałki, ogień zatańczył, przez chwilę odbijając się w szkłach okularów, w resztkach lakieru na paznokciach.

– No dobra, złotko. Pytaj.

Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Nos zaczerwieniony od mrozu, tusz rozmazany od śniegu. Krzywy uśmiech. I brak strachu. Patologiczny brak strachu.

– Dlaczego ja?

– Masz odpowiednie kontakty. Tkwisz w układzie, który mnie interesuje.

– Kto kazał ci za mną łazić? Cuffe?

Pokręciła głową.

– Więc kto?

– W sumie nikt. Chodzi o procesy. Obstawiałam sprawę Karkarowa, mógł z tego być całkiem ładny kawałek, Cuffe nawet obiecał mi podwyżkę, skąpy cap. Tylko że potem wynikła tamta jazda z młodym Crouchem i nagle wszyscy nabrali wody w usta. Chciałam dowiedzieć się czegoś w Wizengamocie, ale…

W tym właśnie momencie tuż obok nich zmaterializowała się bardzo obła, bardzo macierzyńska i bardzo rozeźlona jejmość.

– Tu jest herbaciarnia – rzekła, mierząc towarzyszkę Snape'a lodowatym spojrzeniem. – Moja herbaciarnia. Tu się nie pali.

– Jasne, złotko – Mae-Fay ugodowo pokiwała głową, ale nie zgasiła papierosa. – Wiem.

Nozdrza właścicielki zadrgały niebezpiecznie. Tymczasem dziewczyna zaciągnęła się po samo dno płuc. Z wyrazem absolutnej niewinności spojrzała oburzonej pani Puddifoot w oczy.

– I nie pędzi się bimbru na zapleczu.

Właścicielka zbladła, mięśnie jej twarzy stężały.

– Skoro już ustaliłyśmy fakty… – ciągnęła dziewczyna – dostaniemy herbaty? Może być z tym bimbrem – dodała po namyśle. – Dla mnie. Kolega weźmie czystą.

– Herbatę – wtrącił Severus dla pewności.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciężkim milczeniu, dopóki nie pojawiły się przed nimi parujące filiżanki. Okularnica upiła łyk i oblizała się jak kot. Severus tymczasem, walcząc z irytacją, podjął przerwany wątek.

– OK. Nie masz Karkarowa, nie masz Croucha. I?

– Pomyślałam, że zabiorę się za Malfoya. Coś tam śmierdziało. Dziwnie gładko się wyślizgał.

Severus spojrzał na nią uważniej.

– Co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Kręciłeś się przy Malfoyach.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Złotko, parę rzeczy mogę ci powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie wszystkie.

Znów chciał dyskretnie zastosować legilimencję, ale jej oczy zwęziły się ze złości.

– Spróbuj tego jeszcze raz, a strzelę cię w ryj. Nie żartuję.

Wyzywająco spojrzała mu w oczy. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił jej uwierzyć.

– Czego konkretnie chciałaś się ode mnie dowiedzieć?

Zrobiła minę niewiniątka.

– Nie pamiętasz?

– Nie… wkurwiaj mnie – syknął Severus. – Walnęłaś we mnie obliviatem.

– Ja? – Uniosła wysoko brwi.

– Wiem, co mam w głowie. Zauważam, kiedy czegoś brakuje. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś poprawiła confundusem. Piję rzadko, ale nie aż tak rzadko, żeby nie pamiętać trzeciego kieliszka.

– Czwartego.

Skrzywił się, z trudem hamując chęć złapania jej za kark i uzyskania wszystkich niezbędnych informacji metodą siłową. Gdy się znów odezwał, jego głos brzmiał niemal spokojnie.

– Wiesz, że za coś takiego możesz trafić do Azkabanu?

Nie wyglądała na przejętą. Z sykiem wypuściła dym przez przerwy w uzębieniu.

– Byłam w Azkabanie.

– Chyba z wizytą – rzucił drwiąco.

Przewróciła oczami.

– No jasne, że z wizytą, a co myślałeś? Musiałam z kimś pogadać. Nieszczęśliwym trafem ten ktoś miał już kaszkę zamiast mózgu. Albo naprawdę dobrze udawał, to też możliwe.

– Jak ci się udało… wejść? I wyjść? – spytał Severus wbrew sobie.

Nagle odprężyła się, uśmiech powrócił. Odgięła się w krześle i wypuściła pod sufit kolejny kłąb dymu.

– Jak zawsze. No co? – parsknęła, widząc jego zaciekawioną minę. – Chyba nie myślisz, że ci powiem? Ale powiem ci coś innego – dodała nagle, oblizując usta. – Możemy mieć układ.

– Słucham? – Severus uniósł brwi.

– Mam informacje. Cholernie dużo informacji. Jakie tylko sobie zamarzysz. Kto, z kim, gdzie i dlaczego. Wiem, że lubisz zbierać… dane. Widziałam, jak łazisz za ludźmi. Jakich informacji byś nie potrzebował – ja mogę je wykopać, choćby spod ziemi. Serio. Słowo.

– Taka dobra jesteś? – Prychnął niedowierzająco.

– Lepsza.

Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz. Na te tanie, marne ciuchy, źle utlenione włosy i poszarzałą cerę. Ale już nie widział ofiary wojny, myszy biurowej, sekretarki za dwa sykle. Widział zwierzę, mniej więcej takie jak on. Trochę zabiedzone, trochę sponiewierane – ale nadrabiające wściekłą determinacją. Hienę. Zadowolonego z siebie ścierwojada. Było to tak niezwykłe doznanie – znów spotkać istotę podobną sobie – że niemal się uśmiechnął.

– A ile to będzie kosztować? – zapytał.

– Tyle samo. Informacja za informację. Dam ci moje, jeśli ty dasz mi swoje. Za każdym razem jeden do jednego. Bez długoterminowych zobowiązań.

– Skoro sama możesz dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, to do czego ci jestem potrzebny?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie da się być wszędzie jednocześnie.

– Kto konkretnie cię interesuje? Malfoyowie?

Zawahała się, ale w końcu niechętnie skinęła głową.

– Mają diablo mocne bariery, nigdy nie udało mi się wejść na ich teren. Nie dalej niż do ogrodu w każdym razie.

– I co byś chciała wiedzieć?

– Cokolwiek. Przecież to, co z ciebie ostatnio wyciągnęłam, nie było knuta warte. Coś pikantnego. Świństwa. Seks, pieniądze. Sam rozumiesz. Tylko mi nie mów, że z nią spałeś, wiem o tym.

Severus zakrztusił się herbatą.

– Jak…

– Złe pytanie. Zapytaj raczej, czy pan małżonek wie.

– Nie wie – rzekł chłodno, z pozorną obojętnością. – I jeśli sugerujesz, że mogłabyś to zmienić…

Dziewczyna tylko niecierpliwie machnęła ręką.

– Daj spokój. Wiedział od początku. Może nawet go to jarało.

Severus osłupiał.

– Ale… Narcyza…

– Co? Powiedziała ci, żebyś nic mu nie mówił? – Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem. – Cwaniara. To w ogóle cwane gapy są, ci Malfoyowie, nie?

Severus powstrzymał cisnące się na usta przekleństwo. Cholerna Cissy, doskonale wiedziała, jak go podejść. Dał się zrobić jak dziecko. Cóż, lepiej skupić się na tym, że właśnie dostał użyteczną informację. Całkiem za darmo.

– Więc widzisz – ciągnęła dziewczyna – że proponuję uczciwą wymianę. Nie pytam, co ty robisz ze swoimi, ty się nie interesujesz, gdzie trafiają moje.

– No, niezupełnie – zauważył chłodno. – Gdzie twoje trafiają, to chyba dość oczywiste.

– Naprawdę?

– Pan Cuffe płaci i wymaga, jak podejrzewam.

Pochyliła się nad stolikiem i Severusowi nagle podniosły się wszystkie włoski na karku, z podniecenia, którego na wszelki wypadek wolał nie analizować.

– Pan Cuffe w dupie był, gówno widział. Daję mu tylko to, co chcę dać. Same kości. Ogryzione kości. Mięso zostaje tutaj – przesunęła dłonią po własnym chudym brzuchu.

Severus poczuł znajomy dreszcz. Ekscytację napinającą wszystkie mięście, nagły wyrzut adrenaliny do krwiobiegu. Czuł to już za pierwszym razem, kiedy ją zobaczył. Po prostu wtedy źle to zinterpretował.

– Co… sugerujesz?

– Widziałam twój proces.

Teraz twarz Snape'a stężała. Jednym ruchem wyszarpnął zza paska różdżkę, wbijając jej koniec w ciężki, kanciasty podbródek dziewczyny.

– Kim. Do cholery. Jesteś.

Trzymała głowę nieruchomo, ale w jej oczach nadal nie było lęku.

– Jeśli wciąż pytasz o imię… nazywam się Rita.

xxxXXXxxx

Są newsy i są historie, które jak wino – muszą swoje odleżeć. Są informacje, które sprzedajesz na pniu – sensacyjki, romanse, ekscytujące nowości. I są takie, które rzucasz jak bombę, w dokładnie wymierzonym, starannie wybranym momencie. Są historie trzymane na później, bo może teraz nie mają jeszcze dostatecznie dużej wartości. Albo historie zebrane tylko po to, żeby je przehandlować. Za inne historie.

Są historie na dwie szpalty i historie na dwa zdania. Na artykulik albo na książkę.

Na dziś albo na jutro.

Albo na po wojnie.

Są także informacje, które zachowujesz dla siebie. Bo tak.

Choćby żołądek przyklejał się do żeber, choćby sprężyny wąskiego łóżka noc w noc wbijały się w ciało, a ziąb w wynajętej klitce przenikał do kości. To się da przeczekać. To trzeba przeczekać. Któregoś dnia będziesz mieć wszystko – sławę, złote zęby, samopiszące pióro, sukienki od Malkin. Będziesz malować usta najlepszą szminką i oblizywać palce z kawioru. Cierpliwości.

Grunt to nie puścić informacji za wcześnie, nie oddać jej za tanio.

Informacja jest walutą.

Dojrzewa w ciszy, w skrytce pod podłogą.

Czekając na odpowiedni moment.

Nikt nie wie o tym równie dobrze jak Rita.

xxxXXXxxx

– Mam cię przekupić, czy zabić? – syknął Severus.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Na pierwsze cię nie stać.

– Słuszna uwaga – przyznał, pomału przesuwając różdżkę w kierunku jej skroni.

Nie cofnęła się, pobłażliwy uśmiech nie zniknął z jej kiepsko umalowanych ust.

– Na drugie też nie – dodała spokojnie.

– Skąd ta pewność?

– Znam się na ludziach.

– Wątpię.

– Nie brałeś pod uwagę trzeciej możliwości?

Zmarszczył brwi.

– Jakiej?

– Że nie musisz nic z tym robić?

– I pozwolić, żebyś pewnego dnia wbiła mi nóż w plecy?

– Nie planowałam niczego takiego. I niczego takiego nie zrobię.

– Jaką mam gwarancję?

– Moje słowo.

– Twoje słowo! – parsknął. – Ile jest warte?

Spojrzała na niego bez mrugnięcia.

– Spytaj każdego, kto miał układ z Ritą Skeeter. Spytaj w Ministerstwie, czy kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli się czegoś konkretnego bezpośrednio ode mnie. Spytaj w Wizengamocie, który przesłuchujący był tak niecierpliwy i nieokrzesany, że – nie mogąc doczekać się satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi – zdecydował się uderzyć damę w twarz. Bardzo mocno i kilkukrotnie – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, prezentując luki w uzębieniu. – Znajdź go. Spytaj, czy to coś dało. Spytaj, czy wykorzystałam to przeciw niemu. Spytaj, co mi dał w zamian. I czy był zadowolony z interesu.

Popatrzył na nią zimno, bez emocji.

– Bardzo... efektowne przemówienie. Ale to tylko słowa.

– Bo tylko słowa się liczą.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Między nimi zwijały się i rozwijały spirale dymu. Pierwsza przerwała milczenie Rita.

– No, to jak, złotko? Powiedz, dogadamy się?

– Może… – mruknął Severus ostrożnie.

To, co proponowała – przy całym jej ewidentnym kurestwie – zupełnie niespodziewanie wydało mu się uczciwym układem. Wierzył jej. To nie miało wiele wspólnego z zaufaniem (wiedział, że spróbuje go sprzedać, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja), znacznie więcej – z podobieństwem. A skoro tak…

– Co dajesz za Malfoyów?

– Wizengamot?

Skrzywił się lekko.

– To mnie nie interesuje.

Pokiwała głową, jakby się tego spodziewała.

– Rodzina Crouchów też nie?

– Nie w tej chwili.

– W takim razie… Nie mówię, że mam dużo. Nie mówię, że wszystko sprawdziłam. Ale… co powiesz na swojego szefa?

Serce Severusa zatrzymało się na moment, a potem skoczyło.

– Którego szefa? – spytał bardzo powoli, bardzo ostrożnie.

– A ilu masz… żywych szefów? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Zielone oczy opalizowały niczym pancerz chrząszcza.

I pomyśleć, że początkowo wziął ją za sekretarkę. Tę kobietę niebezpieczną jak odbezpieczony rewolwer, jak odkorkowana butelka veritaserum, jak akromantula w trawie. Niebezpieczną niemal idealnie. Kobietę, która właśnie składała mu obłędnie, piekielnie, diabelnie kuszącą ofertę.

Nie musiał skorzystać. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie miał powodu. Miał natomiast masę powodów, żeby tego nie robić. Ale tak bardzo, tak bardzo chciał. Lubił robić na dwa fronty. Zawsze cholernie lubił robić na dwa fronty, można to nazwać kompulsją, można uzależnieniem.

Chciał powiedzieć „tak". Marzył o tym, żeby powiedzieć „tak".

I powiedział.


End file.
